


my page

by cherryongie



Series: blah blah [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gayness, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, You Have Been Warned, chatroom au, crude humour, may be smut, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: osaka-prince:"did you srsly just use a picture of meas a fucking meme?"taeyongie:"yes"or 19 boys split into three groups for a project. What could go wrong?Apparently a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a collection of stories from the Chat AU. Posted first on my Wattpad, thought I'd post it here, too! 
> 
> It's set in an alternate universe where they are in a dance academy and the boys are placed into three separate groups, despite not knowing each other well or disliking one another.
> 
> The usernames for each character are below!
> 
> Taeyong — taeyongie  
> Taeil — moonie  
> Johnny — younghoe  
> Hansol — tolboy  
> Yuta — osaka-prince  
> Ten — thaibeauty  
> Doyoung — bunnyboy  
> Kun — qiankun  
> Jaehyun — woojaee  
> Sicheng — win-winner  
> Jungwoo — junkiewoo  
> Yukhei — dreamlucas  
> Mark — long-ass-ride  
> Renjun — luvmoomin  
> Jeno — uwujeno  
> Donghyuck — heychan  
> Jaemin — jaemin.exe  
> Chenle — zhongchenle  
> Jisung — prettymaknae
> 
> In the first chapter, you will see who is in who's group! It's based off 127, U, and Dream.
> 
> Beware! Swearing, crude humour, drama, sensitive topics, gayness, etc, ahead!  
> Read at your own risk!!
> 
> NAMED AFTER NCT DREAM’S “MY PAGE”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside the main music room of the school, a few sheets were pinned up on the bulletin board—the names of the groups for the Academy of Performing Arts' biannual project. After checking the list, the leaders of each group scoured Instagram for their members and each added them into a group chat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra note:  
> when a text is typed differently to the normal text, that means the character is speaking in a different language other than Korean.  
> italics = Mandarin  
> bold = English  
> underline = Japanese  
> bold italics = Thai  
> italics underline = Cantonese

_06/02/17_

_Monday_

      

* * *

 

 **127 chatroom** created by **younghoe**  
add  
**taeyongie**  
**tolboy**  
**osaka-prince**  
**woojae**  
**win-winner**  
**heychan**

 **yes** | no

 **taeyongie**  
Why the fuck am I in a group chat

 **younghoe**  
Why not??

 **woojae**  
Johnny? Wtf?

 **osaka-prince**  
Calm your tits, Yong.   
It's for the dance group we were put in, remember?

 **taeyongie**  
Oh   
Right

 **younghoe**  
Yeah you owe me an apology pretty boy

 **taeyongie**  
Fuck off

 **tolboy**  
We're off to a fantastic start

 **heychan**  
I agree

 **younghoe**  
oH SHIT  
I FORGOT DONGHYUCK WAS IN THIS CHAT

 **heychan**  
And that's bad why?

 **osaka-prince**  
You're like twelve jfc

 **heychan**  
Oi bitch I'm 16

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh shit really  
I was 3 years off oof

 **tolboy**  
Do not start that "oof" shit again

 **osaka-prince**  
oOFLes

 **taeyongie**  
I'm fucking done with you all

 **taeyongie** has left the chat ****

 **younghoe**  
That went well

 **heychan**  
I blame the yaoi man

 **osaka-prince**  
JUST CAUSE IM JAPANESE  
DOES NOT MEAN   
I LIKE YAOI  
JFC

 **tolboy**  
I don't even know you   
And I know that yaoi is your guilty pleasure (￣ー￣)

 **osaka-prince**  
Fuck you all

**osaka-prince** has left the chat

 **younghoe**  
We're going to fail this so badly...

 

* * *

 

 

 **U chatroom** created by  **moonie**  
add  
**thaibeauty**  
**bunnyboy**  
**qiankun**  
**junkiewoo**  
**dreamlucas**  
**long-ass-ride**

 **yes**  | no

 **moonie**  
Okay guys, don't be alarmed.  
I've created this group chat for our dance group, U. Since we all don't really know each other, let's take turns introducing ourselves, okay?   
I'll start. I'm Moon Taeil, and I'm twenty-two.

 **bunnyboy**  
This has gotta be the best idea you've ever come up with Taeil   
My name is Kim Doyoung   
And I'm 21 whOOP

 **thaibeauty**  
You should all know me by now  
Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul   
21   
Single ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **dreamlucas**  
Yeah I know you   
How the fuck am I supposed to remember your name???

 **junkiewoo**  
Yukhei! Language!!! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 **dreamlucas**  
( 'Д')y━･~~

 **long-ass-ride**  
I love how y'all ignored the fact he said he was single with the Lenny face

 **bunnyboy**  
I did it on purpose

 **thaibeauty**  
Just call me Ten  
Jesus Christ

 **long-ass-ride**  
I'm not calling you Jesus

 **bunnyboy**  
...  
are you stupid???

 **qiankun**  
Ten? Why Ten?

 **thaibeauty**  
Cause my name has 10 letters in it  
Duhhhh

 **qiankun**  
I wasn't about to count the letters...

 **junkiewoo**  
ANYWAY   
My name is Kim Jungwoo ( ◠‿◠ )  
And I'm 18 （＾Ｏ＾）  
But I'm 19 twelve days~~

 **dreamlucas**  
The name is Wong Yukhei   
Or you can call me Lucas  
Idc   
I'm 18 and I wanted to be in the Dream team ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')

 **qiankun**  
_Quiet Xuxi_  
I'm Qian Kun  
I'm a Chinese exchange student   
And I'm 21

 **long-ass-ride**  
I'm Mark Lee  
I'm Canadian   
Uhm   
I'm 17 but turning 18 this year

 **dreamlucas**  
Yeah I know   
You're my roommate after all

 **moonie**  
You guys are roommates?

 **long-ass-ride**  
Yeah  
He keeps throwing shit at me while I'm trying to text you

 **junkiewoo**  
Yukhei do you have to be so annoying? ψ(｀∇')ψ

 **dreamlucas**  
Well  
Yeah  
I mean  
You're not here to annoy   
Soooooo

 **thaibeauty**  
Ahhh young love

 **bunnyboy**  
Shut up lady boy

 **thaibeauty**  
gASP  
How dare you   
I have a dick thank you very much   
And I didn't get my Adam's apple surgically removed  
I am 100% dude

 **bunnyboy**  
I wouldn't be so sure

 **moonie**  
Okay okay jeez Doyoung  
We kinda gotta get along for this to work out

 **bunnyboy**  
Fine fine   
But if he starts flirting I'll throw up

 **thaibeauty**  
Ew why would I want your ugly ass   
I dunno what the rest of you really look like  
I've only had glimpses of you in the halls  
And I don't know who's who soooo

 **long-ass-ride**  
So we're basically invisible

 **dreamlucas**  
Im the tall hot one

 **qiankun**  
_Xuxi_

 **dreamlucas**  
Anyways imma go now  
Byyyeee~

 **dreamlucas** has left the chat

 **moonie**  
We got a lot of work ahead of us...

 

* * *

 

 **Dream chatroom** created by  **luvmoomin**  
add  
**uwujeno**  
**jaemin.exe**  
**zhongchenle**  
**prettymaknae**

 **yes**  | no

 **luvmoomin**  
Heya guys  
I'm your leader, Renjun!   
Nice to meet you all!

 **uwujeno**  
Wow that was pleasant   
I like you already!

 **jaemin.exe**  
You'd like anyone, Jeno

 **uwujeno**  
Not true!

 **zhongchenle**  
I am excited to be in your group Renjun hyung

 **prettymaknae**  
Does everyone here already know each other????   
I feel left out

 **jaemin.exe**  
Jeno and I know each other   
And I know Renjun but we're only mutuals  
I don't know you or the other guy

 **zhongchenle**  
I'm Chenle  
My name is in my username

 **uwujeno**  
Ooh so you're chinese??

 **zhongchenle**  
Yeah!!  
And so is Renjun hyung

 **prettymaknae**  
So renjun is our leader?   
Is he the oldest?

 **luvmoomin**  
Yeah   
I'm 16

 **jaemin.exe**  
But so are Jeno and I

 **uwujeno**  
His birthday must be first   
Date?

 **luvmoomin**  
March 23  
Next month

 **jaemin.exe**  
Oh

 **uwujeno**  
See??  
Mines the 23rd of April

 **luvmoomin**  
You're only a month younger than me  
Jaemin when's your birthday?

 **jaemin.exe**  
August 13

 **zhongchenle**  
I'm 15  
Don't turn 16 until November

 **prettymaknae**  
Oh I'm the youngest   
I'm 15

 **zhongchenle**  
When do you turn 16??

 **prettymaknae**  
Next February! XD

 **zhongchenle**  
Wait when's your birthday???

 **prettymaknae**  
5th of Feb 

 **zhongchenle**  
IT WAS A DAY AGO??  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY :P

 **prettymaknae**  
LOL THANKS

 **jaemin.exe**  
I'm gonna log off now.   
It's late

 **luvmoomin**  
You guys go to bed too

 **zhongchenle**  
Party pooper

 **uwujeno**  
Niiight~~

 **jaemin.exe** has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all their ages are the only a year off compared to their actual ages at the moment.  
> This academy is for all ages under the age of 25, so Taeil, Johnny and Hansol are the oldest  
> at 23. The youngest is ofc Jisung at 15.  
> There'll be more to come!  
> kenny


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heychan:  
> DoN't EnCoUrAge HIm jOhNnY
> 
> woojae:  
> Shut up midget
> 
> heychan:  
> Oi im not that short  
> You're just a fucking giant

_07/02/17  
Tuesday  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 **younghoe** added  **taeyongie** to  **127**

 

 **taeyongie**  
Why'd you add me back  
I want nothing to do with you

 **younghoe**  
R00d

 **tolboy**  
Believe me  
I want nothing to do with you either  
I don't like you at all

 **taeyongie**  
Feeling's mutual fuck face

 **younghoe**  
Woah woah woah  
Calm down Taeyong

 **osaka-prince**  
As your friend   
I'm telling you to shut up Yong

 **win-winner**  
I'm confused

 **woojae**  
Ignore them Sicheng

 **younghoe**  
I forgot Sicheng was in here tbh  
Sorry Sicheng :(

 **win-winner**  
It's ok  
I didn't say anything so

 **heychan**  
y'all are chaotic

 **taeyongie  
**

**osaka-prince**  
Did you srsly just use a picture of me   
As a fucking meme

 **taeyongie**  
Yes

 **younghoe**  
Shots fired

 **woojae**    
Don't encourage him Johnny!

 **younghoe**  
I'm not!   
.........  
Okay maybe I am   
But it's funny

 **tolboy**  
I know I can hear you laughing from all the way over here

 **younghoe**  
WAIT WTF

 **tolboy**  
You're in the library fuckwit  
I am too  
I mean  
Free learning environment?

 **woojae**  
Shots fired

**heychan**  
DoN't EnCoUrAge HIm jOhNnY

 **woojae**  
Shut up midget

 **heychan**  
Oi im not that short  
You're just a fucking giant

 **win-winner**  
I'm so lost

 **osaka-prince**  
It's okay Sicheng  
I am too

 **taeyongie**    
You are all pains in the ass

 **osaka-prince**  
COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE   
YOU LIMP NOODLE

 **tolboy**  
Excuse me  
If anyone is a pain in the ass  
It's you

 **taeyongie**  
You wanna get strangled

 **tolboy**  
I doubt you could reach my neck

 **taeyongie**  
WHY YOU—

 **taeyongie** has left the chat

 **osaka-prince**    
You'd better hide hyung

 **tolboy**  
What can the midget do to me

 **osaka-prince**  
Chop your dick off

 **tolboy**  
I doubt it

 **younghoe**  
He'll at least kick you   
I mean  
He has a very good aim

 **woojae**  
I feel like you're speaking from experience

 **younghoe**  
I made the mistake of saying he was like a little fairy   
And he fuckin booted me   
In the nads

 **win-winner**  
Ouch

 **heychan**  
Uhm okay then...  
I got stuff to do  
Bye

 **heychan** has left the chat

 **woojae**  
Then there were  
Wait  
How many are there left

 **win-winner**  
I don't know  
Let me count

 **osaka-prince**    
There's 5 left

 **tolboy**  
SHIT GUYS   
TAEYONG FOUND ME  
F UC K  
ASNFOWNQ  
MDMSL LCKWOU

 **tolboy** has left the chat

 **osaka-prince**  
Rest in peace random tall boy  
You won't be missed

 **younghoe**  
Rude

 **win-winner**  
Wait we all don't really know each other yet  
Should we introduce ourselves?

 **woojae**  
that's a smart idea  
I'm Jung Yoonoh  
Or Jaehyun  
Idc tbh  
And I'm 19 buuuuut I turn 20 in 7 days~

 **younghoe**  
Johnny Seo  
And  **@tolboy** is Ji Hansol  
He's 23  
And I turn 22 in two days yeet

 **win-winner**  
Why are you in the same year as him if he's   
a year older than you?

 **younghoe**  
Well I guess I'm just that smart

 **woojae**  
No it's only cause when you enrolled here   
you put your birthdate as 09/02/94 instead of 95

 **osaka-prince**  
How dumb can you get to forget what year you were born in?

 **younghoe**  
LEAVE ME ALONE GUYS  


**osaka-prince**  
N e ways  
I'm Nakamoto Yuta  
And y'all obviously know   
Lee Taeyong  
We're both 21 turning 22

 **win-winner**  
You're Japanese?

 **osaka-prince**  
Born and bred

 **win-winner**  
Yay I'm not the only foreigner  
Dong Sicheng  
Or Winwin  
I'm from China  
And I turn 20 this year too~!

 **younghoe**  
I'm a foreigner too  
I mean my name is Johnny   
That ain't Korean

 **woojae**  
You're still Korean tho  
Just born and raised in the states

 **win-winner**  
Ooh really??   
I want to go there (;o;)

 **woojae**  
It's not that special  
I lived there for a few years

 **win-winner**  
Oh

 **younghoe**  
Oh and the twelvie is Lee Donghyuck   
Or Haechan  
Dunno where he got the name haechan from??

 **woojae**  
From Mark I think

 **win-winner**  
You guys must be close?

 **younghoe**  
Jae and I?   
A bit

 **woojae**  
Last time I let you drink my secret stash of alcohol

 **younghoe**  
NOOOO   
JAE IM SORRYYY

 **woojae**  
Betrayed

 

 

 **woojae** has left the chat

 **younghoe  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  

 

 

 

 

COME BACK

 **osaka-prince**  
Johnny why do you have   
a meme of Park Jisung?   
Isn't he like...fifteen or smth?

 **younghoe**  
He's my dongsaeng  
Wait how do you know who he is?

 **osaka-prince**  
.....  
I just do

 **win-winner**  
Sketchy

 **osaka-prince**  
OH I think Yong is calling me~!   
Bye!

 **osaka-prince** has left the chat

 **win-winner**  
You are all going to be the death of me

 **younghoe**  
You and me both

 

* * *

 

private chat between  **long-ass-ride** and  **heychan**

 **heychan**  
I hate my group

 **long-ass-ride**  
Why?

 **heychan**  
It's a mess  
And they're all fighting   
And I'm stuck with Taeyong

 **long-ass-ride**  
Taeyong???  
You mean the guy that kicked Johnny in the balls?

 **heychan**  
The one and only  
He's problematic

 **long-ass-ride**  
Yeah but he's a great dancer tho

 **heychan**  
So???

 **long-ass-ride**  
You should get top marks then

 **heychan**  
Are you saying he's better than me???

 **long-ass-ride**  
Yeah?   
He's older and has more experience?   
You're a much better singer than he is tho  
Like boi you hit those high notes

 **heychan**  
(￣ー￣)  
Blocked

 **long-ass-ride**  
Do that and I'll actually spam you with memes until you respond

_read_

Donghyuck??   
Hello??  
Shit he did block me  
Time to bring out the stash

 **heychan**  
No don't I'm here  
I don't want your memes saving to my camera roll

 **long-ass-ride**  
Then??? Don't??? Save??? Them???

 **heychan**  
I don't??  
It saves automatically

 **long-ass-ride**  
O h   
Anyway I have to go  
My group is about to chat  
Rip me

 **heychan**  
Buh bye

 

* * *

 

 **moonie** added  **dreamlucas** to  **U**

 **dreamlucas**  
I'm tired

 **long-ass-ride**  
Maybe if you weren't up until stupid o'clock reading smut then you wouldn't have this problem   
Would you??

 **junkiewoo**  
Yukhei  
What  
The   
Actual  
Hell (='∀｀)

 **bunnyboy**  
What kind of smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **moonie**  
DONT ENCOURAGE HIM DOYOUNG

 **thaibeauty  
**

**long-ass-ride**  
Did  
Did you just

 **qiankun**  
You just used yourself as a meme

 **bunnyboy**  
You?  
Disgusted?   
You suck cock for a living

 **moonie**  
DOYOUNG

 **bunnyboy**  
ITS TRUE

 **thaiboy**  
I don't get paid for it

 **long-ass-ride**  
TOO MUCH INFORMATION

 **dreamlucas**  
And y'all say I'm bad

 **junkiewoo**  
You are though （＾Ｏ＾☆♪  
I mean he takes secret photos of me o(｀ω' )o

 **qiankun**  
_Xuxi wtf_  
_You're such a creep_

 **dreamlucas**  
_I am not!_

 **thaibeauty**  
Can you speak Korean   
I don't speak Mandarin

 **dreamlucas**  
_ I'll speak Cantonese then _  
_ The no one will know what I'm saying  _  
_ WAHAHAHA _

**qiankun**  
Kill me now

 **moonie**  
Guys  
Focus  
Tomorrow, we'll meet up at the second dance studio  
I've booked it to begin planning out choreography

 **thaibeauty**  
You're very reliable hyung

 **bunnyboy**  
Why do I feel like that was an insult

 **thaibeauty**  
It wasn't  
I'm serious

 **moonie**  
Why thank you Ten

 **long-ass-ride**  
Anyway  
We just have to beat 127

 **qiankun**  
Why?

 **long-ass-ride**  
Cause Lee Taeyong is in that group

 **junkiewoo**  
Oh him? (^○^)  
The guy that looks like he came from a manga? （╹◡╹）♡

 **dreamlucas  
**

**thaibeauty**  
Taeyong is fucking hot  
Y'all can fight me  
I mean  
Look at this shit  


**bunnyboy**  
Ten how'd you get that photo

 **thaibeauty**  
I have my ways   
Plus, how could anyone pass up an opportunity like that to photograph an actual beauty???

 **junkiewoo**  
Someone has a crush (๑･̑◡･̑๑)

 **thaibeauty**  
It's more of a...hm  
How should I put this  
It's more of a I-want-to-suck-his-dick kind of crush

 **dreamlucas**  
Y'all nasty  


**long-ass-ride** has left the chat  
**qiankun** has left the chat   
**junkiewoo** has left the chat

 **moonie**  
I am scarred


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tolboy:  
> Fuck you
> 
> younghoe:  
> Nah you'd like it too much
> 
> tolboy:  
> Blocked and reported

_07/02/17_  
Tuesday  


 

* * *

 

 

private chat between  **younghoe** and  **tolboy**

 

 **younghoe**  
Oi  
Hansol  
You still alive?

 **tolboy**  
Yeah  
Thankfully

 **younghoe**  
What'd he do  
And why the fuck weren't you in class  
You like disappeared  
I honestly thought the fairy had murdered you

 **tolboy**  
I'm sitting in my room with an   
ice pack on my aching dick

 **younghoe**  
Ouch

 **tolboy**  
You were right  
He has impeccable aim

 **younghoe  
**

**tolboy**  
nO I AM NOT OK  
I CANT HAVE KIDS JOHNNY  
I CANT FEEL MY DICK  
HOW CAN I EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN

 **younghoe  
**   
Again?   
Boi you're still a virgin  
Front and back

 **tolboy**  
What

 **younghoe  
**

**tolboy**  
You're a weirdo

 **younghoe  
**

**tolboy**  
STOP SENDING ME MEMES OF   
OH FUCKING SEHUN

 **younghoe**  
nO

 **tolboy**  
Fuck you

 **younghoe**  
Nah you'd like it too much

 **tolboy**  
Blocked and reported

 **younghoe**  
r00d  
I was genuinely worried for you  
Guess I'm not giving you the notes to our music class homework I got down for you

 **tolboy**  
HYUNG PLEASE

 **younghoe**  
HE CALLED ME HYUNG  
REJOICE

**tolboy  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

**younghoe**

Is   
That Heechul hyung

 **tolboy**  
Yes  
No  
Maybe

 **younghoe**  
How the fuck

 **tolboy**  
Whomst the fuck

 **younghoe  
**

 

* * *

 

private chat between  **osaka-prince** and  **taeyongie**

 **osaka-prince**  
Oi   
Taeyong

 **taeyongie**  
What

 **osaka-prince**  
Where have you been

 **taeyongie**    
wdym

 **osaka-prince**  
You've been avoiding me  
Why

 **taeyongie**    
??   
I'm in my room???  
I'm not feeling well

 **osaka-prince  
**

**taeyongie**  
Fuck off  
I threw up this morning  
Leave me alone

 **osaka-prince**  
Really??

 **taeyongie**  
Yes

 **osaka-prince**  
If I wasn't stuck in class I'd bust down your door and look after you

 **taeyongie**  
No  
You'd kill me   
By accident

 **osaka-prince  
**

**taeyongie**  
You can only speak Korean and Japanese   
You fucking idiot

 **osaka-prince**  
That's one more language than you dickhead

 **taeyongie**  
You're annoying

 **osaka-prince**  
Meh  
oH SHIT  
I WAS SPOTTED WITH MY PHONE  
GOTTA ABORT  
BYE

 **taeyongie**  
So long

 

* * *

 

chat between  **younghoe** and  **osaka-prince**

 **younghoe**  
Hey  
Yuta  
Was it?

 **osaka-prince**  
Yeah?  
What's up hyung

 **younghoe**  
Your room is in C block, right?

 **osaka-prince**  
Uhhhhh  
Yeah?  
How'd you know?

 **younghoe**  
I've seen you around there  
My friend is your roommate

 **osaka-prince**  
You mean Jaehyun?

 **younghoe**  
Yeah  
Anyway  
Hansol  
The dude that taeyong attacked   
Lives in C46

 **osaka-prince**  
Yeah? And?

 **younghoe**    
I've got some notes for him   
And my room is in the F block

 **osaka-prince**  
That's a fair way from the main school building  
And the C block

 **younghoe**  
Yeah  
So if we meet at the entrance to the main building   
Can you give the notes I got down for music to Hansol please  
In room C46

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh  
Sure

 **younghoe**  
Thanks so much

 **osaka-prince**  
You owe me

 **younghoe**    
I knew it was too good to be true

 **osaka-prince**  
I'll think of something soon

 **younghoe  
**

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta gripped the sheets of thin lined paper in his hand, his other books snuggled against his chest held by his other arm. His strides were long and fast as he hurriedly walked to the C block.

He was tired, to be honest. Taeyong was being a pain, calling him in the middle of class to sob to him after rewatching Titanic again. The stupid emotional romanticist.

He walked up to the door of the room Johnny told him Hansol resided in. The silver letters, C46, glinted in the white light of the hall. Yuta sighed, raising his fist and rapping his knuckles on the door.

Inside came a muffled "it's open!", and Yuta grasped the silver doorknob and pushed it open. He closed it with his hip, walking down the small hallway into the main part of the shared room.

On one side of the room was a mess, clothes tossed everywhere and an unmade bed. The other side of the room was messy, but at least there were no clothes strewn across the floor. In the bed on top of the covers, sat a tall male, legs stretched out before him and an iPad in his hands. A bag of ice sat over his crotch, and Yuta stifled a laugh.

He cleared his throat, and the tall boy with the large doe eyes looked up. His jaw fell slack, and his dark eyes slowly raked up and down Yuta's slim frame.

He shuffled uncomfortably at the hawk-like gaze, turning his head away with a slight blush burning on his cheeks.

"H-here," he stuttered, thrusting his arm out, holding the sheets of notes in his hand.

The boy blinked and closed his mouth. "What are those?"

Yuta faced him again, his lips tugged into a frown. "Johnny-hyung got notes down for you, and since he's in F block, and I'm in C block, I brought the notes for you." He walked over and dumped the notes on the desk at the foot of the bed.

"Remind me who you are again?" The male asked, swallowing thickly. Yuta glanced at him through the corner of his eyes, watching his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed. He coughed awkwardly, standing straight and clutching his books to his chest tighter.

"I'm Nakamoto Yuta." He said quietly. "I'm in your group for the dance."

Hansol's jaw dropped again. "You're ' _osaka-prince_ '?" Yuta nodded to the question, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I'm Hansol."

"I know." Yuta said quickly, running his long fingers through his fringe. Hansol carefully watched the gentle movement, gaze straying to Yuta's face. "Does it hurt?"

"Hm?" Hansol was dazed.

"Your...nether regions." Yuta gestured to the ice pack. Hansol felt his face burn up to his ears, and he buried his face into his hands in embarrassment.

" _Yes!_ " He whined, his voice muffled by his hands. "Why is your friend so  _violent?_ "

"You insulted him. You had it coming." Yuta shrugged, the corners of his light lips tugging up at the corners delicately.

"So you condone his violence?" Hansol removed his hands from his face, his mouth hanging open in shock. Yuta nonchalantly shrugged again, rolling his neck slightly.

"I mean, I'm a centimetre taller than him. You call him short, you call me short." He snickered. "Then you get kicked. There's a reason why he's the top dancer."

"Because he kicks everyone who is above him?" Hansol raised a brow, feeling his groin throbbing in pain at the painful memory of a foot colliding with his mini-Hansol.

Yuta actually laughed this time. It was soft and kind of squeaky—Hansol thought it was adorable. "No, dick head."

Hansol removed the ice-pack from his groin, his dark gaze never leaving Yuta's now flushed face. 

"...can you stop staring?" Yuta stuttered out, his eyes quickly glancing to the door behind him, before focusing back upon the much taller boy before him.

"How come I've never seen you around campus before?" Hansol asked, completely ignoring Yuta's request.

Yuta hugged his books tighter to his chest, his jaw set. "Because your head's too far up your ass to notice anything around you?" Yuta grit out, his posture straight.

Hansol looked taken aback, shock written across his features.

"H-huh?"

"You heard me." Yuta snapped. "You prance around campus like you're above everyone else—"

Hansol interrupted. "I  _literally_   _am_  above everyone else."

" _Metaphorically_ ," Yuta growled. "It bugs me, and dude, we've been in the same dance class for  _two years_ and yet you had no idea I existed." He clenched his fists in anger, and Hansol just stared, mouth agape.

"Two years? Are you sure?" Hansol blinked and Yuta seethed. "I would  _definitely_ know if a hottie like you was in my class."

Yuta's jaw fell slack and a burning flame engulfed his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth, no sounds emitting from his throat. He looked like a fish.

"Y-you...you...I..." He stuttered, his tongue unable to form comprehensible words.

Hansol smirked, clearly pleased with this response. He sauntered forwards, a sly smile stretched on his lips.

"I what?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Yuta gulped thickly, backing up, shrinking in the older's predatory gaze.

He flinched visibly when his back collided with the door, a small gasp pulling from his lips as his books fell from his hands.

Hansol took this opportunity to cage Yuta in—large hands pressed to the door either side of the younger's head.

Yuta felt the burn across his face and ears, his lower lip trembling in sheer bashfulness.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuta stammered, his pretty brown irises quivering.

"Studying." Was all Hansol said. Yuta could feel the steely hot gaze penetrate his defences, breaking apart his walls. He was locked in place, his gaze firmly held by the elder.

Hansol inched his face closer. His eyes momentarily dipped to Yuta's lips, yet Yuta still could not move. He couldn't force his limbs to move, couldn't get his legs to stop shaking.

Their breaths mingled, soft lips gently brushing against each other, the subtle and light touch sending jokes of electricity shooting through his body.

The door creaked and thudded against Yuta's back, knocking him forwards. He shrieked, and Hansol fell back too, arms instinctively wrapping around Yuta.

His back hit the floor with a loud thud, Yuta's head colliding with the elder's chest. Long fingers dig into his behind, causing the younger to flush as red as a tomato and let out a high-pitched shriek.

Hansol had fucking grabbed his ass.

The door opened, and two figures stood in the doorway—one shorter tanned male, and one taller pale male.

Both froze, and just blankly stared at Yuta and Hansol on the floor.

"Uh...sorry Hansol, didn't know you were busy," the tanned one said softly, and Yuta took this chance to knee Hansol in the dick.

Hansol let out a loud scream of pain, releasing his hold on the young Japanese male. His hands flew to his jewels, rolling on his side and curling in a ball of pain.

Yuta hurriedly collected his fallen books with a burning face, shoving through the two males in the doorway, muttering a quiet "excuse me" (he recognised the two males as his seniors, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin).

Yuta ran all the way downstairs to his bedroom. He threw open the door, extremely happy that the room was void of his peppy roommate.

He dropped his books on his desk. He collapsed on his bed. And he screamed into his pillow.

What the actual fuck just happened?

 

* * *

 

chat between  **taeyongie** and  **osaka-prince**

 **osaka_prince**  
Yong  
Yong  
Yong  
Yong  
Taeyong   
Taeyong  
Answer me dammit   
I know you're awake  
It's 3 in the afternoon   
I know SOTUS is on  
Wait  
Shit  
Taaaaeeeeeyoooonnnng

 **taeyongie**  
What  
You're right  
SOTUS is on  
Leave me alone

 **osaka_prince**  
No please  
I need you   
I need you girl

 **taeyongie**  
No

 **osaka_prince**  
Hansol tried to kiss me

 **taeyongie**  
What

 **osaka_prince**  
Hansol tried to kiss me   
And he grabbed my butt too  
I know you're good with this kind of thing  
So what do I do???

 **taeyongie**    
Ok firstly   
Wtf do you mean I'm good with this kind of thing?

 **osaka_prince**  
Like  
You always get guys grabbing your ass and trying to kiss you  
Right?   
What do I do about it?

 **taeyongie**  
Boot them in the nads

 **osaka_prince**  
I kneed him in the balls

 **taeyongie**  
Good.   
What room number is he?

 **osaka_prince**  
C46   
Why?

 **taeyongie**  
I'm going to say hi.

 **osaka_prince**  
Taeyong no  
Taeyong?  
TAEYONG ANSWER ME   
Well shit

 

* * *

 

chat between  **taeyongie** and  **tolboy**  
Accept?  
**yes** | no

 **taeyongie**  
You're fucking dead

 **tolboy**  
Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwujeno:  
> Mm  
> But I was in the library with Mark hyung
> 
> jaemin.exe:  
> THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE???  
> I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU HOE
> 
> uwujeno:  
> IM SORRY THAT YOU DISTRACT ME WHEN IM TRYING TO STUDY YOU DICKHEAD

_07/02/17_  
_Tuesday_

 

* * *

 

 

Hansol did a double take.

" _You're dead_?" He asked aloud to himself, ignoring the two lovebirds cuddling and kissing on his roommates bed. "What the actual fuck does he mean?"

A knock from the door to the dorm scattered Hansol's thoughts as he stood slowly from the bed. His groin throbbed in protest, and he grit his teeth in pain.

 _I don't think I'll ever go through as much pain ever again._ He thought bitterly to himself.

He unlocked the door, yanking it open. He looked down at Taeyong, who stood with his arms crossed and a sickly sweet smile on his lips. Hansol raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Hansol asked sourly. Taeyong tilted his head to one side, his gaze menacing.

"I think you might know," he said softly, a hint of malice lacing his calm voice.

Suddenly he reached out to Hansol, snatching his forearm and yanking him harshly out of the dorm. Hansol, not expecting that, let loose an unmanly shriek as he fell to the cold floor. Taeyong stood over him, his glare piercing Hansol's soul.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Yuta."

Was all he said before he grabbed Hansol's ankles, twisting him around and dragging him down the hall.

Hansol definitely did  _not_ expect the burst of strength that came from the smaller, pretty boy. He just let out a high-pitch scream—one akin to that of a horror movie's scream.

Taeyong dragged him mercilessly towards the stairs, his jaw clenched and fingernails digging into Hansol's flesh.

At the stairs, Taeyong let go, but hurriedly walked around to behind Hansol. As soon as Hansol sat up ever so slightly, Taeyong pushed him with his foot.

Hansol tumbled down the stairs, shouting loudly in pain.

Taeyong stood at the top of the stairs, grinning maliciously at the crumpled boy on the floor. He slowly began to ascend on Hansol, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Hansol whimpered and tried to push himself up, but he slumped back down in pain.

Loud footsteps pounded behind Taeyong, roughly yanking him back from harming Hansol further.

Jongin's fingers dig into Taeyong's arms as he pulled him back. He looked panicked.

Yuta ran up the stairs, running to Hansol's side and attempting to help him up. Sehun ran down the stairs, panic in his eyes as he assists Yuta in helping Hansol.

"Taeyong! What the fuck?!" Yuta growled. Taeyong snatched his arm from Jongin's death grip. Jongin ran down the stairs, placing himself on the other side of Hansol and helping lift him up with Sehun's help.

Yuta stormed up the stairs, livid. He swung his fist back and punched Taeyong in the jaw. The shorter stumbled back slightly, his gaze still hard.

"Why would you do that?! You could have killed him!" Yuta shouted. His fists were trembling in anger. Taeyong gazed at him sadly.

"You understand why." That was all he said before he brushed past his friend, briskly walking down the stairs onto the next floor. He barely spared a glance to Hansol and his two seniors.

Yuta walked down the stairs to Hansol.

"I'm really sorry. Let's call an ambulance."

Hansol offered him a weak smile. "Not your fault."

"No, it is," Yuta inhaled deeply. "I know how he gets with...that kind of stuff," he flushed a little, looking away, "I shouldn't have told him."

"It's over now. I just think I may or may not have fractured a rib." Hansol grit his teeth in pain.

 

* * *

 

 **luvmoomin** added  **jaemin.exe** to  **Dream**

 **jaemin.exe**  
What

 **uwujeno**  
Wdym what

 **zhongchenle**  
Did you guys hear about Taeyong??

 **prettymaknae**  
Yeah  
Apparently he pushed someone down the stairs

 **luvmoomin**  
Yeah   
He pushed Hansol hyung

 **jaemin.exe**  
I watched  
He looked demonic tbh

 **zhongchenle**  
Who? The guy that got pushed?

 **jaemin.exe**  
No  
Taeyong hyung

 **prettymaknae**  
Wdym you watched

 **jaemin.exe**  
Mine and Jeno's dorm is down the hall   
from where it happened

 **uwujeno**  
Mm  
But I was in the library with Mark hyung

 **jaemin.exe**  
THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE???  
I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU HOE

 **uwujeno**  
IM SORRY THAT YOU DISTRACT ME WHEN IM TRYING TO STUDY YOU DICKHEAD

 **zhongchenle**  
_I have no idea what's going on..._

 **luvmoomin**  
_Don't worry about it_

 **prettymaknae**  
Guys  
Are we just going to forget that TAEYONG HYUNG ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE???

 **jaemin.exe**  
Eh  
It just means that we may have a higher chance of beating 127.  
Seeing that Taeyong will more than likely get suspended, that will lower 127's standards.

 **uwujeno**  
Nana are you forgetting about the other members?   
Yuta hyung is a great dancer and good at choreographing   
Sicheng hyung is also an amazing dancer   
Johnny hyung is a fantastic song writer and vocalist   
Jaehyun hyung is an amazing vocalist and dancer   
Haechan is a talented vocalist   
And Hansol hyung is also an amazing dancer and choreographer

 **jaemin.exe**  
But Hansol's out with injury

 **zhongchenle**  
But the project isn't due until the end of the school year  
So that gives us almost eight months

 **luvmoomin**  
Mm he's right.   
Taeyong will be back and he'll bump up their performance by 110%

 **prettymaknae**  
Taeyong hyung is that good??

 **jaemin.exe**  
You've never met him?

 **prettymaknae**  
Once  
He said my dancing skills were amazing

 **uwujeno**  
TAEYONG HYUNG COMPLIMENTED YOU   
THE APOCALYPSE IS NIGH

 **jaemin.exe**  
Calm your metaphorical farm, Jeno  
And yeah he is  
Top marks for choreographing, dancing, lyric-writing, and composition  
He can do like everything

 **luvmoomin**  
He can dance, rap and sing

 **prettymaknae**  
But we're just as good  
You're all looking on the negative side of it   
Yeah he's talented but so are we

 **uwujeno**  
He's right  
We're all great dancers   
I've seen you all here dance   
And I've heard you all sing or rap

 **zhongchenle**  
But what about coming up with moves and lyrics?   
I still struggle to speak Korean so lyrics are hard for me

 **prettymaknae**  
I'm good at choreographing

 **luvmoomin**  
And I'm pretty okay with lyrics  
The teachers never said we couldn't get help

 **uwujeno**  
Ooh I'll probably ask Mark hyung for help with lyrics then   
He and I are close

 **zhongchenle**  
Sounds like a plan!

 **jaemin.exe**  
What about U? Or EXO-M? Or EXO-K? Or any of the other groups?

 **luvmoomin**  
Jeez Jaemin   
Are you a glass half-empty kind of person?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Maybe

 **luvmoomin**  
As the leader, it's my job to hype us up  
The only threat to us that I WANT to acknowledge is 127  
If we can beat them, then we can beat the other groups

 **zhongchenle**  
Even SHINee?

 **luvmoomin**  
Who do you think we are?   
I don't think ANYONE will beat SHINee

 **uwujeno**  
That's depressing

**prettymaknae  
  
  
**

**uwujeno  
  
  
**

**prettymaknae**  has left the chat!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Taeyong is a little messed up in the head...you'll   
> find out why sooner or later.
> 
> Also, if I haven't made it clear — the "project" is a group project that the academy that they attend does once every couple of years.   
> The students are sorted into groups between 5-10 members (of any ages), and are asked to compose a song with music, lyrics, and a choreography. So generally they combine the students based on their individual skills.
> 
> Also, this may seem light hearted and fun, but their will be plenty of angst, drama and dark shit (cause it wouldn't be a Kenny Apple story without it oof), so be prepared.
> 
> And on that note, enjoy the rest of the book!  
> \- Kenny


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qiankun:  
> So am I  
> Expose his ass
> 
> bunnyboy:  
> gASP  
> KUN SWORE
> 
> thaibeauty:  
> Welcome to the club

_08/02/17_   
_Wedesday_

 

* * *

 

 **moonie** added  **long-ass-ride** ,  **qiankun** and  **junkiewoo** to  **U**

 **long-ass-ride**  
I'm scarred why'd you add me back

 **moonie**  
Cause I have to??   
We need to discuss who's doing what in the group.   
What are each of your skill sets?

 **dreamlucas**  
I'm a rapper

 **long-ass-ride**  
And???

 **dreamlucas**  
What do you mean and?

 **qiankun**  
Is  
Is that your only skill set?

 **dreamlucas**  
No  
I can dance

 **junkiewoo**  
Albeit a little stiff

 **dreamlucas**  
Oi! Fite me   
ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 **junkiewoo**  
٩( ᐛ )و

 **dreamlucas**  
You wanna go???

 **junkiewoo**    
I'll expose you （＾ω＾）

 **thaibeauty**  
Oooh tea

 **bunnyboy**  
Guys!!

 **dreamlucas**  
*le gasp* you wouldn't dare

 **junkiewoo**  
Try me （╹◡╹）♡

 **long-ass-ride**  
It concerns me that he's saying that with those cute emoticons

 **dreamlucas**  
He always talks with emoticons   
Anyway  
Hoe don't do it

 **moonie**  
I'm curious now

 **qiankun**  
So am I   
Expose his ass

 **bunnyboy**  
gASP  
KUN SWORE

 **thaibeauty**    
Welcome to the club

 **junkiewoo**  
Lucas takes a lot of photos

 **dreamlucas**    
JUNGWOO DON'T

 **junkiewoo**  
A lot of me  
And a lot of Na Jaemin

 **long-ass-ride**  
YOU DO REALISE THAT NA JAEMIN IS A MINOR RIGHT

 **dreamlucas**  
So am I???

 **long-ass-ride**  
YOURE 18

 **dreamlucas**  
THE AGE OF CONSENT IS 16

 **qiankun**  
No it's not it's 14

 **thaibeauty**  
It's 18???

 **bunnyboy**  
Guys  
In South Korea the age of consent is 13

 **dreamlucas**    
...  
whAT

 **thaibeauty**  
What the fuck

 **moonie**  
Watch your language   
And what do you mean by that?

 **dreamlucas**    
SEE MARK THAT MAKES IT OK FOR ME   
TO TAKE PHOTOS OF JAEMIN

 **long-ass-ride**  
NO IT DOESNT

 **moonie**  
NONE OF YOU GUYS ANSWERED ME

 **qiankun**  
In China, the age of consent is 14   
In Hong Kong it's 16

 **thaibeauty**  
In Thailand it's 18...

 **bunnyboy**    
When did you have sex

 **thaibeauty**  
Wtf I'm not telling you

 **dreamlucas**    
Probably at 12

**thaibeauty**

**junkiewoo**  
(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 **moonie**  
This chat is a mess

 **qiankun**  
Anyway  
Back to the point   
Even if Jaemoon is 17, that doesn't mean   
you can take photos of him

 **dreamlucas**    
HIS NAME IS JAEMIN  
HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ANGEL

 **long-ass-ride**  
Angel my ass   
He's Satan

 **junkiewoo**  
Jaemin? I've met him  
He's nice (*≧∀≦*)

 **dreamlucas**    
SEE

 **qiankun**    
_Yukhei stop._  
_You're being a creep_

 **dreamlucas**    
_I AM NOT_

 **qiankun**  
_ARE TOO_

 **thaibeauty**  
Can anyone read mandarin?

 **bunnyboy**  
Nope

 **moonie**    
No

 **long-ass-ride**  
**Nope**

 **thaibeauty**    
**Ah finally a language I can read**

 **dreamlucas**    
**AYO losers**

 **long-ass-ride**  
**WTF**  
**YUKHEI**  
**YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH???**

 **dreamlucas**    
**A bit (** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ ͡** **°)**

 **long-ass-ride**  
AGGHHH

 **moonie**  
What happened???

 **bunnyboy**  
Do we want to know

 **thaibeauty**    
Nah

 **bunnyboy**  
ARE YOU TRYING TO TAINT MARK???

 **thaibeauty**  
Taint?   
That boy ain't an innocent

 **long-ass-ride**  
He's not wrong

**bunnyboy  
  
**

 

* * *

 

private chat between  **osaka-prince** and  **woojae**

 **osaka-prince**  
Hey  
Jaehyun

 **woojae**  
Yeah  
What's up?

 **osaka-prince**  
I know that you don't have class right now  
So can you do me a favour?

 **woojae**  
Depends on what the favour is  
What is it?

 **osaka-prince**  
Um  
Can you check up on Taeyong for me?

 **woojae**  
I don't have a death wish

 **osaka-prince**  
He's not answering me  
I'm worried about him  
And I'm in class  
Please Jae  
I'll do anything

 **woojae**  
Sigh  
It's fine  
I'll go see him

 **osaka-prince**  
Thank you so much  
He likes cake btw

 **woojae**  
You can pay me back for the cake then

 **osaka-prince**  
Ofc  
He lives in D-12

 **woojae**  
Thank god his building isn't far

 **osaka-prince**  
Thank you  
I owe you

 **woojae**  
It's okay roomie

 **osaka-prince**  
Roomie?

 **woojae**  
American slang for a roommate

**osaka-prince  
  
**

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun slowly walked up the steps leading into the D Block, a plastic bag in hand. He glanced down at his phone, double-checking the dorm number. He didn't like stairs, so he was glad that Taeyong's dorm room was on the first floor.

He briskly walked down the hall, eyes scanning the silver plated numbers on the white painted doors, until he reached 12. He halted before it, raising his clenched fist, raised to knock. He glanced down at the doorknob, and against his better judgement, he grabbed and twisted the cold metal.

It opened—it was unlocked.

He pushed the door open, quietly entering. The door clicked softly behind him, and he released a shaky breath. He stopped, and his breath caught in his throat.

The demonic menace that pushed Hansol down the stairs was fast asleep in his bed, curled up on his side, facing the wrong end of the bed. His face was half hidden by his soft pillow, his cheek pressed against the pillow squashed, lips pursed. His long eyelashes cast soft shadows caressing his cheeks, his black hair soft and messy atop of his head. The blanket was gathered around his waist, a red, white and black camouflage pullover adorning his torso.

Jaehyun swallowed thickly, walking over to the bedside. An open laptop was set in front of him, a scene of a movie playing on the screen. He stared at the screen. It had two characters sitting in a hospital, both balling their eyes out, one clad in white with a bandage wrapped around his head.

He froze. It was  _Night Flight_. It was a South Korean movie, and it wasn't exactly a  _pleasant_ movie. It definitely had chaos, plenty of angst and drama, and no happy ending.

Why Taeyong was watching this, he'll never know.

He leaned over to the laptop, hurriedly shutting it as the credits began to roll.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong sleepily asked, and Jaehyun jumped back in surprise. The dark-haired boy sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes cutely with his wrists, his cheek that was pressed to his pillow slightly red.

"I..." Jaehyun swallowed thickly. "Y-Yuta texted me and told me to come check up on you 'cause he was worried about you..." he couldn't hold back the stutter in his voice, his eyes slowly raking over Taeyong's now-awake form. If the other male looked dreamlike whilst asleep, he looked completely surreal awake. The boy's dark pink lips were twisted in a frown, his dark eyes slightly dazed from sleep but wide and aware.

"Oh," was all Taeyong said, moving his laptop from his bed to his bedside table. "Why'd he send you?"

"Am I not wanted?" Jaehyun mocked hurt, pulling out the wheelie chair from behind the desk at the foot of the bed and sitting on it backwards, legs either side of the back. "Yuta was in class, and since we're dorm mates, he knew I didn't have a class, so he sent me." He wheeled himself closer to the edge of the bed, holding out the plastic bag with the vanilla cupcake inside.

Taeyong warily eyed the bag, before looking back to Jaehyun.

"Yuta said you liked cake, so, I bought you cake." Jaehyun shrugged it off, and tossed the bag to Taeyong. The bag hit Taeyong's chest, and bounced onto the bed. The older male opened it, and his eyes gleamed.

"Ah...you...didn't have to..." He said softly, holding the cupcake in his hands as though it were gold, carefully unwrapping it. His cheeks were slightly pink, a soft smile gracing his lips. Jaehyun shrugged again.

"Yuta said he'd pay me back," he said nonchalantly, then added, "I also wanted to get you something."

"What about you? Did you eat?" Taeyong asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I ate a sandwich." Jaehyun hummed, leaning back on the chair and holding onto the back with his hands. He glanced to the laptop. "What were you watching?" He knew what Taeyong was watching, he just wanted to start a conversation.

Taeyong paused as he was licking the creamy white icing from the cupcake, the frosting on the tip of his tongue. Jaehyun caught himself staring and turned his gaze away with a flush.

"...I was watching  _Night Flight_." He said slowly after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"I've seen that." Jaehyun mumbled, staring at the floor. "I didn't like it. It's fucked up."

"I know it is, but I like it."

"So you've seen it before?" Jaehyun asked, head snapping up with eyes wide. Taeyong sighed, taking a bite out of the sweet cupcake. He made a small noise, one akin to that of a pleased whine, before his lips turned down.

"Yes." Was all he said. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, save for Taeyong's soft chews.

"The rape scene fucked me up, I think that's what's mainly put me off the movie," Jaehyun said quietly, and Taeyong froze. He glanced at Jaehyun after sitting like a statue for a few moments, before looking away again.

"I like the movie because it sort of reflects stuff that's happened to someone I know," Taeyong hurriedly snapped.

This peaked Jaehyun's interest. Taeyong has always been a mystery to him (to pretty much everyone except for Yuta) since he first laid eyes on the older male. Three years ago, Jaehyun had run into the older male in the hallway of the main building of this school. He was lost, only just returning from studying abroad and just transferring into the academy.

People could argue that they were first enamoured by Taeyong via his manga-like appearance, but Jaehyun was captivated by Taeyong's dark eyes and fiery gaze.

Jaehyun's curiosity of Taeyong was filling to the brim, ready to overflow, and he was dying to find out more about the smaller male. His rational side told him to give up—to leave the mystery alone. Some things were best left unsaid, unsolved, yet here Taeyong was, begging to be opened, to be unravelled—despite his tough exterior and intimidating nature. 

"Was that someone you?" He blurted, despite his mind screaming no.

Taeyong visibly stiffened, the colour draining from his face. He slowly placed his half-eaten cupcake on his bedside table with a shaky hand, his now light pink lips trembling.

"I think you need to leave." He stuttered out, his voice ever so quiet.

"But—"

"—but nothing! Get out!" He hissed, standing from his bed, albeit a little shaky, before roughly grabbing the taller male's wrist and yanking him up from his seat.

Hansol and Johnny definitely weren't exaggerating when describing this smaller male's strength—it was scary. He dragged Jaehyun through the small dorm towards the door, roughly hauling it open. Taeyong shoved the younger through the door, and before Jaehyun could even regain his footing, Taeyong had already slammed the door shut.

Jaehyun just stood there, mouth open in shock.

Taeyong was definitely something.

Definitely something.

 

* * *

 

private chat between  **osaka-prince** and  **woojae**

 **woojae**  
Hey  
Uhm  
Yuta

 **osaka-prince**  
What?

 **woojae**  
I may or may not have fucked up?

 **osaka-prince**  
whAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MAY OR MAY  
NOT HAVE FUCKED UP????

 **woojae**  
I COUDLNT HELP IT  
I went into his dorm   
It was unlocked btw   
And he was asleep with a laptop open on his bed  
He was watching Night Flight   
I shut the laptop and he woke up

 **osaka-prince**  
WAIT  
HE WAS WATCHING NIGHT FLIGHT??

 **woojae  
**

SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH

 **osaka-prince**  
THIS IS NO TIME FOR MEMES

 **woojae**  
THERE IS ALWAYS TIME FOR MEMES  
ANYWAY  
I gave him the cupcake and he looked happy  
Then I asked about the movie

 **osaka-prince**  
Bad move dude

 **woojae**  
YEAH NO SHIT SHERLOCK  
And he got all quiet and said he liked the movie   
Then I said how it fucked me up and he said he liked it because it quote unquote  
"reflects on what happened to someone he knows"   
And knowing my stupidity and curiosity I blurted out   
"do you mean you?"

 **osaka-prince**  
You  
You did fuck up

 **woojae**  
Yuta can you just tell me what happened?

 **osaka-** **prince**  
No  
It's not my place to tell

 **woojae**  
Can you just tell me if he was raped or not

 **osaka-prince**  
No  
He wasn't

 **woojae**  
Oh thank god  
I'm just worried ok?   
I know I'm not that close to him   
But I have known him for three years...

 **osaka-prince**  
I know I know   
I'll go see him and talk to him   
Ok?   
Thanks for checking up on him though   
He's suspended for a couple of weeks   
Oof

 **woojae**  
We are having a serious conversation here   
Do NOT START THE OOF THING AGAIN

**osaka-prince  
  
**

**woojae  
  
**

 

* * *

 

private chat between  **jaemin.exe** and  **uwujeno**

 **uwujeno**  
Jaemin  
Jaemin  
Jaemin  
Nana  
Nana  
Nana  
Na Jaemin  
Na Jaemin  
Jawmin  
**Jaemin

 **jaemin.exe**  
WHAT  
DO YOU WANT  
YOU IDIOT

 **uwujeno**  
Okay so  
You know how you know Renjun but I don't

 **jaemin.exe**  
Yeeeaaaaah?  
That's only cause we were put in dance together   
And art

 **uwujeno**  
Wait he's in visual arts too?? I thought he was in photography?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Well  
Visual arts and photography is combined  
Cause there's so little students

 **uwujeno**  
Oh  
So  
Anyway  
I met him today  
Like  
I was going to my favourite music classroom to   
practice some rapping  
And he was in there  
I recognised him from his profile   
AND JAEMIN HES SO CUTE IN REAL LIFE  
WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS   
MY HEART UWUED  


I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH  
_read_

Jaemin? Hello?   
_read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe a lot of tea, angst, drama, memes....  
> I love angst and dark drama don't hate me.   
> Btw, these accounts are on Instagram, and I've created an Instagram AU for this on my Twitter acc (@yehetbunniee).   
> So long ;)  
> \- Kenny


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyongie:  
> I have a right to be. 
> 
> heychan:  
> Oh no he's typing with full stops and proper grammar  
> Shits going down

_09/02/17_

_Thursday_

 

* * *

 

 **younghoe** added **taeyongie** , **tolboy** ,   
**woojae** , **heychan** and **osaka-prince** to 127

 

 **younghoe  
** Why the fuck did so many of you leave  
It was only Sicheng and I left

 

 **win-winner  
** I'm a good group member 

 

 **taeyongie  
** I'm suspended remember?   
Why did you add me back?  
I'm surprised you did tbh.

 

 **osaka-prince  
** Stop being emo or I'll slap you

 

 **taeyongie  
** I have a right to be.

 

 **heychan  
** Oh no he's typing with full stops and proper grammar   
Shits going down

 

 **win-winner  
** I'm yelling timberrr

 

 **heychan  
** hyUNG NO

 

 **tolboy  
** I don't want Taeyong in the group.

 

 **taeyongie  
** I figured that.

 

 **woojae  
** Hansol hyung just leave it   
He's suspended

 

 **tolboy  
** He's on an in school suspension for almost breakingmy neck. Do I not have a right to be angry at him?  
He should be lucky I'm not fucking suing his ass or getting him arrested for it.

 

 **taeyongie**    
I could get you arrested for what you did, too.

 

 **tolboy  
** Huh?

 

 **heychan  
** What'd he do?

 

 **taeyongie  
** He was being a pervert towards Yuta. He kissed him andeven grabbed his ass.

 

 **tolboy  
** The second part was by accident!

 

 **taeyongie  
** WELL IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOUHADN'T FUCKING CORNERED HIM AND PINNED   
HIM TO THE FUCKING DOOR, NOW WOULD IT?

 

 **younghoe  
** Yikes

 

 **osaka-prince  
** I've confiscated his phone   
Ignore him  
He's being melodramatic and making it seem a lotworse than what it was   
Also Hansol I'm sorry for kneeing you in the balls

 

 **tolboy  
** It's fine I deserved THAT I guess

 

 **woojae  
** Is Taeyong hyung ok?

 

 **osaka-prince  
** Right now he's eating a tub of rainbow ice-cream andcrying over Addicted

 

 **heychan  
** He watches that? He likes Mando dramas?

 

 **osaka-prince  
** He likes any dramas tbh

 

 **younghoe  
** Anyway guys  
I messaged you all for a reason and we got off topic   
Um so you know how I put my birth year wrong when Itransferred here so I was a year older  
than what I actually am?

 

 **woojae  
** Yeah

 

 **heychan  
** Mhm

 

 **win-winner  
** Yes

 

 **tolboy  
** Mm

 

 **osaka-prince  
** Ye

 

 **younghoe  
** Well since I'm not the oldest in the group I'm no longerthe leader of 127

 

 **heychan  
** Does that mean Hansol will be leader?

 

 **younghoe  
** That's the problem

 

 **tolboy  
** Wdym

 

 **younghoe  
** Hansol isn't the leader...

 

 **woojae  
** Wtf then who is??

 

 **younghoe  
**...Taeyong is

 

 **tolboy  
** WHAT  
BUT HES FUCKING SUSPENDED  
WHY IS HE THE LEADER

 

 **younghoe  
** DONT ASK ME I MEAN IM STILL OLDER THAN HE IS I DONT KNOW HOW THE SCHOOL THINKS

 

 **woojae  
** Hansol hyung calm down its not the end of the world

 

 **tolboy  
** Not I fucking refuse to be lead by that psychopath

 

 **osaka-prince  
** Listen you tall-ass fucking muppet

 

 **heychan  
** Damn

 

 **osaka-prince  
** What Yong did was wrong. And he fucking knows that.   
But he had a reason or purpose to as why he did that. It's not my place to say, but I'm telling  
you now, he's fucked up because of something.So give him a break would you? You're not perfect yourself.   
Nobody is. So leave him the fuck alone. It's not his fault thatthe school thinks he'd be a better leader than  
you. So just drop it.You can work with us or you can fucking leave. Your choice. I'mdone with your bullshit.

 

 **osaka-prince** and **taeyongie** have left the chat!

 

 **woojae  
**...damn  
He went off

 

 **win-winner  
** I've never seen Yuta act like that before   
You'd think he had a thing for Taeyong hyung

 

 **woojae  
** I wouldn't know

 

 **tolboy  
** Fucking hell  
This week just keeps getting better and better

 

 **younghoe**   
Well  
You know who's birthday it is?

 

 **tolboy  
** Go fuck yourself Youngho

 

 **tolboy** has left the chat!

 

 **younghoe**    
I love this disrespect

 

 **woojae  
** Cmon man let's grab Mark and go watch a movie or smth

 

 **younghoe  
** Sounds nice

 

 **heychan  
** Can I come??

 

 **woojae  
** Sure why not? The more the merrier  
Do you wanna come Sicheng?

 

 **win-winner  
** No sorry, I've got a private dance lesson to go to!

 

 **younghoe  
** That's ok!   
Have fun!

 

 **win-winner  
** Happy birthday hyung!

 

* * *

 

private chat between **jaemin.exe** and **uwujeno**

 

 **uwujeno  
** Jaemin  
Stop avoiding me  
I know you are  
_read_  

Jaemin answer me  
You can't ignore me forever!  
I'll spam you with memes  
Mark hyung sent me a heap  
_read_  

Okay then you asked for it

 

 

 

I

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **jaemin.exe  
** Ok enough

 

 **uwujeno**  
See it wasn't that hard    
_message not delivered_

Wait wtf  
Did he block me??  
JAEMIN  
YOU PIECE OF  
YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO YOUR DAMN ART CLASS RIGHT NOW  
_message not delivered_

 

* * *

 

Jeno stormed down the hallway, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning. He was angry—Jaemin, his best friend of six years, was ignoring him and just blocked him on Instagram. And his number. He was angry, hurt and confused.

He peered over the heads of the few bustling students exiting the art classroom, and he felt his anger bursting at the seams when he laid eyes on Na Jaemin idly chatting to Huang Renjun.

He stormed over, and when Jaemin's gaze finally landed on Jeno, his face drained of colour.

"Na Jaemin you piece of shit," Jeno shouted, not caring if other students stopped and turned their heads. He was going to give Jaemin a piece of his mind. "You have the fucking audacity to ignore me and avoid me and then block me on Instagram?" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Jaemin lowered his gaze, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "I wasn't avoiding you," he mumbled, almost inaudibly, but Jeno caught it. He didn't deny the part about blocking him, however.

"Yeah, and is leaving the dorm before I wake up, coming back once I'm asleep, sitting away from me in class and leaving me on read classified as 'not avoiding me', cause it sure fucking looks like it!" Jeno was seething, which was something that rarely happened.

Jeno was usually a calm and composed boy, never angry at anyone, and always cheerful to everyone. But on those very rare occasions where he was angry, it was pretty terrifying. Jaemin had seen it first hand a few times, but never had he been on the receiving end of it.

"Says the one who just out of nowhere confesses that he likes someone," Jaemin muttered, his tone cold. Jeno's expression morphed into one of confusion, yet anger still evident in his gaze.

"Huh? What the hell does that have to do with you?" He growled, and Jaemin inhaled sharply.

"You saw him once and you 'fell in love with him'," Jaemin mocked, using his fingers to make quotation marks, "I've known you for six years and you never fucking noticed!" Jaemin was yelling too now, eyes brimming with tears. "One look at him and you...you...!" Jaemin stormed past Jeno, shoving against his shoulder roughly. He ignored all the prying eyes watching the exchange between the two.

"Jaemin! I don't understand why you're so angry!" Jeno yelled after him, and Jaemin froze.

"What makes Renjun so much better than me, huh?" He asked lowly, turning around to face Jeno. "I like you. Get that through your thick skull, Jeno! And I've liked you for years now!" His voice steadily rose with each word tumbling from his lips until he was screaming. "Just leave me alone, you got that?" He turned and raced away, shoving through the crowd of students and couple of teachers trying to see what the chaos was about.

Jeno turned to face Renjun, but the other boy just glanced at him before briskly walking off. Jeno groaned loudly, scrubbing his hands through his black hair.

 

* * *

 

private chat between **luvmoomin** and **uwujeno**

 

 **luvmoomin**  
Jeno  
Care to explain what the hell that was

 

 **uwujeno**  
I don't know ok    
I was angry at Jaemin because he as avoiding me after I told him that I kinda developed a crush on you

 

 **luvmoomin  
** On me?? You like me?

 

 **uwujeno  
** I thought Jaemin made that perfectly clear in the hallway earlier on

 

 **luvmoomin**    
Okay then but you were the one who came in screaming like a lunatic  
I didn't know you had it in you

 

 **uwujeno**  
I only get like that when I'm really angry    
And he was avoiding me  
Blatantly   
And he blocked me on Instagram and my number  
How could I not be angry???

 

 **luvmoomin  
** You have a point

 

 **uwujeno**  
But now I find out he's got a fucking crush on me and has had one for years  
This day just keeps getting worse.

 

 **luvmoomin  
** I'm sure he'll come around

 

 **uwujeno**  
You don't know him like I do  
We've never fought his bad    
Normally in our fights I stuff up and he comes back to me  
But this time I think he's not going to come back to me

 

 **luvmoomin  
** You never know

 

 **uwujeno**  
Anyway  
Can I take you out?

 

 **luvmoomin**  
As in  
On a date?

 

 **uwujeno  
** Well yeah

 

 **luvmoomin**  
Uhm...listen, Jeno  
You're a really sweet guy but I don't know you that well

 

 **uwujeno  
** I just want to get to know you better

 

 **luvmoomin    
**Well as long as you're paying then yeah I'll go on a date with you

 

 **uwujeno**  
Yes!!  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

private chat between **jaemin.exe** and **woojae**

 

 **jaemin.exe**  
Hyung  
Do yoi hvd s ckass rufht niw

 

 **woojae**  
No I don't    
Why are you typing so weirdly   
What's wrong

 

 **jaemin.exe**  
I csng stip cruinb  
Csn I cmd see yiu

 

 **woojae**  
I'm not really sure what that says  
But come see me if you need  
I'm in my dorm

 

* * *

 

private chat between **younghoe** and **woojae**

 

 **woojae**  
Hey Johnny something bad has come up  
I can't go to the movies with you    
We'll go out for drinks or smth tomorrow night ok?

 

 **younghoe  
** Is it Jaemin?

 

 **woojae  
** Yeah

 

 **younghoe  
** Okay, you owe me drinks man

 

 **woojae  
** Got it 

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun wasn't expecting a light tap on the door as soon as he shut his phone off, and the small noise kind of startled him. He walked to the door and opened it, his heart cracking at the sight of a sobbing Jaemin.

Jaehyun pulled the younger boy into his dorm, shutting it behind him. He enveloped the shorter into his arms, letting Jaemin rest his head against his shoulder as he cried.

"I fucked up so bad," Jaemin choked on the words, sobs breaking his sentence into fragments. Jaehyun shushed him gently, carding his fingers through Jaemin's soft dirt brown hair.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm sure you didn't," Jaehyun day on the bed, Jaemin still wrapped up in his embrace. "Now what happened?" He gently pushed Jaemin back, letting his fingers brush the younger's fringe from his eyes. Jaemin inhaled deeply, albeit a little shaky.

"It was dumb, I don't know why I did it," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Jeno texted me yesterday telling me he had developed a crush on someone. So I avoided him. It was only for a day, I didn't think he noticed." He rubbed at his sore eyes with his wrists.

"He came to confront me outside of the art room today. I confessed, but I was screaming at him," he sniffled. "I just...I guess I was shocked that he had a crush on someone." He mumbled, however his voice began to steadily rise like a volcano ready to erupt. "A crush on Renjun of all people! He said he only just met Renjun, and he said he fell in love with him!" He sobbed again, his throat sore from all the screaming from earlier. "I've loved him for four years now, out of the six years we've been best friends. He told me I wasn't his type, yet Renjun and I look similar!" He looked at Jaehyun, his eyes shining with tears, cheeks stained red and damp, lips trembling. "I don't get it! Four years as opposed to one look." He buried his face in the older's chest, sobbing his heart out.

Jaehyun hugged Jaemin tightly. Unrequited love hurts, and he knew that as a fact. His heart ached at the sight of the teenager, only three years his junior, sobbing in his arms. With one hand, he softly toyed with Jaemin's hair—it soothed the boy almost instantly. The other hand gently stroked up and down the younger's back, fingertips ghosting down his spine.

Jaehyun started to hum softly, his sweet and melodic voice lulling Jaemin into a daze. The tears stopped flowing, yet his cheeks remained wet. He sniffled, pulling himself closer to his hyung.

Jaehyun had known Jaemin since he was young. They met when Jaehyun was a pubescent preteen and Jaemin a cute ten-year-old. Even when Jaehyun left for America a year later, they somehow reunited four years later at the Academy of Performing Arts. Jaemin had transferred into the APA at 15, a year after Jaehyun had arrived back from the states, and a year after Jaehyun had enrolled into the APA. It was fate.

Jaehyun saw Jaemin as the little brother he never had, his dongsaeang. When he reunited with Jaemin, he was introduced to Lee Jeno—Jaemin's best friend of four years at the time.

Jaehyun knew instantly that Jaemin loved the other male more than a friend, and he confronted him about it. Jaemin knew he was gay and hopelessly in love with Jeno, and he hadn't told anyone, especially not the boy in question.

So like brothers, Jaemin confided in Jaehyun, the older giving advice to the best of his ability and the younger always keeping Jaehyun on his toes.

So seeing the usually peppy boy so heartbroken really hurt Jaehyun. He felt like it was somehow his fault, even though he knew it clearly wasn't. Perhaps he blamed himself because he knew Jeno didn't like Jaemin in that way and gave Jaemin false hopes that the older male may return his feelings one day.

In any case, Jaehyun let Jaemin stay the night in his dorm. Yuta didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama oml
> 
> It's going to get so much more dramatic soon~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “True, but what do I get out of this?” 
> 
> “Huh?!” Yuta stood from the end angrily, throwing his clenched fists to his side. “What do you get out of this?” He hissed, gritting his teeth. “You don’t get a punch in the jaw!”

_10/02/17_

_Friday_

 

* * *

 

private chat between **younghoe** and **osaka-prince**

 

 **younghoe  
** Hey Yuta  
How’s things?

 **osaka-prince  
** Things could be better   
But they’re okay I guess

 **younghoe  
** How’s Taeyong?

 **osaka-prince  
** Stubborn as ever -.-   
He got mad at me for wanting to watch something else other than uncontrollable love   
Stupid romanticist

 **younghoe  
** Lmao  
Must suck

 **osaka-prince  
** I guess so  
I kinda kicked Jaehyun out of our dorm  
He’s staying in Taeyong’s dorm   
With Jaemin as well

 **younghoe  
** Jaehyun won’t tell me what happened to Jaemin

 **osaka-prince  
** I just know that the kid is a mess right now  
Kinda like Yong is

 **younghoe  
** Yeah

 **osaka-prince  
** So what do you think?

 **younghoe  
** Huh?

 **osaka-prince  
** What do you think of Taeyong being leader?

 **younghoe  
** I think he’d be a good leader  
He just needs to control his emotions  
Other than that, I’m pretty cool with him being leader

 **osaka-prince  
** Ah, I’m glad   
What about Hansol

 **younghoe  
** Well  
We heard his opinion  
Right now, he wants nothing to do with Taeyong and that is a big fucking problem

 **osaka-prince  
** Yeah  
I’ll see if I can talk to him...

  **younghoe  
** Good luck soldier

**osaka-prince  
** Sometimes I really hate you

 **younghoe  
** You love me

 

* * *

 

private chat between **osaka-prince** and **tolboy**

 

 **osaka-prince  
** Hansol  
I need to talk to you

 **tolboy  
** That’s hyung to you

 **osaka-prince  
** Jfc someone’s salty

 **tolboy  
** Oh I wonder why  


**osaka-prince  
** You really are a dick head

 **tolboy  
** You wanted to talk, so talk fujoshi

 **osaka-prince  
** I’m coming to your dorm and I’m going to kick you inyour kneecaps

 

* * *

 

Hansol sighed, hearing knuckles rapping loudly on his door. Luckily Jongin was with Sehun, so he was alone.

With Yuta.

Hansol grinned slightly to himself, pushing himself to his feet and walking to the door. He unlocked it and swung it open. Yuta stood in the doorway, glaring up at him. His arms were crossed across his chest, and his light lips were twisted into a frown.

He looked cute.

Hansol leant against the doorframe, mirroring the younger’s actions.

“Well?” Hansol asked, inspecting his fingernails. He heard Yuta inhale sharply, clearly angry.

“Let me in. I need to talk to you.” Yuta snapped, and Hansol hummed in feigned thought.

“Well, considering I’m about to let you into _my_ dorm, I thought you’d be a little nicer to me,” he smirked down at the Japanese boy, relishing in the cute huff that just escaped Yuta’s lips.

“ _Please_ let me in, _hyung_ ,” he forced a smile, and even though it was fake, Hansol felt his heart stutter—his smile was beautiful, plastic or not. He even ignored the harsh sarcasm dripping off the honorific he used. 

“Okay, good enough,” Hansol forced out, stepping aside to let the shorter in. Yuta walked in, and perched himself upon the edge of Hansol’s bed. Hansol shut the door and sighed. “I didn’t want you on my bed,” _because I don’t want it to smell like you_. He added as an afterthought. He exhaled deeply and sat beside Yuta, thighs brushing.

Hansol heard Yuta inhale, and he dropped his gaze to rest on Yuta’s thin hands that rest upon his ( _thick_ ) thighs. Hansol swallowed thickly, flinching in surprise when Yuta spoke.

“Please let Taeyong be the leader.” He said, his voice low, yet it quivered. He was scared. The thought of Yuta being scared of him both irritated him and excited him. He raised a brow.

“Why’s it up to me? I didn’t make the decision, did I?” He asked, and judging by the wince from Yuta, his tone was cold.

“No, you didn’t, but you kinda blew up when Johnny said that Taeyong would be leader,” Yuta said, eyes avoiding Hansol’s face. Hansol snickered, leaning back on his hands.

“Of course I did. I’m the oldest. It’s only fair that I do get angry.” He seethed, fingers digging into the sheets. Yuta gulped, sighing softly.

“If you don’t get along with him, then the whole project will be fucked up,” Yuta pointed out, gaze finally focusing on Hansol’s face. His eyes were cool, yet fiery, deep yet hard, unbreakable.

“True, but what do I get out of this?”

“ _Huh?!_ ” Yuta stood from the end angrily, throwing his clenched fists to his side. “What do _you_ get out of this?” He hissed, gritting his teeth. “ _You_ don’t get a punch in the jaw!”

Hansol laughed, pushing himself to his feet, standing to his full height, towering over Yuta. “Listen cutie, you aren’t like your friend. So just try to punch me. I dare you.” He grinned, but it was a condescending one, looking down upon Yuta.

Yuta growled, crossing his arms and slumping back onto the bed, a pout pursed into his lips. Hansol’s grin softened into a small smile, cooing internally at the hotheaded boy. He really was Hansol’s type; Japanese, shorter than him, light brown hair, beautiful smile, fiery temper, sarcastic...

The only problem was Taeyong. What was that psychopath to Yuta? A best friend? Or something more?

Hansol bit his lip, crossing his own arms and sinking down onto the bed. He laid onto his back with a small huff, his shirt sliding up slightly. Yuta glanced over at Hansol, the sliver of skin visible to Yuta’s gaze. He flushed slightly and looked away.

Hansol smirked, stretching his arms above him (they hit the wall, and after he cursed softly, he raised them in the air), sighing in content and making sure his shirt rode up a little further.

He could see Yuta staring at him from the corners of his peripherals, red staining the younger’s cheeks. The silence stretched on forever, the only sounds being the soft breaths of Yuta and Hansol.

Hansol broke the silence. “Oh, I thought of something I want.”

“Eh?” Yuta asked, confusion written into his pretty features. Hansol just smirked. His cheeks hurt from smirking, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Yuta.

“If I get this, then I’ll stop complaining about Taeyong and let him lead once he returns from suspension.”

Yuta looked down at him, meeting his gaze. “Oh, okay, what is it?”

Hansol sat up, his face inches from Yuta’s. The younger gasped and shuffled back, but Hansol grabbed his wrist, dragging him closer. Their breaths mingled, Yuta’s cheeks a bright red. Hansol’s eyes momentarily dipped to Yuta’s thin lips, before back to his pretty eyes.

“I want you. I want to go out with you,” Hansol whispered, the words simple yet sinful. Yuta’s eyes widened, his mouth falling agape. Choked sounds escaped his mouth; he was at a loss for words.

“H-Hansol...I-I don’t think—”

Hansol cut Yuta off. He locked his open lips with Yuta’s own, teeth clashing. Yuta whined softly, hands twisting themselves into the fabric of Hansol’s shirt. Hansol’s hand gently tangled itself into Yuta’s soft hair at the back of his head, pushing him closer.

Small noises akin to mewls escaped Yuta’s throat, immediately swallowed by the taller. Hansol’s free hand rested firmly atop of the younger’s thigh, long fingers giving the thick muscle a gentle yet firm squeeze.

Yuta gasped, finally pulling his head back for air. He gulped down mouthfuls of oxygen, his lips bruised and wet, pupils blown wide and breath laboured. Hansol froze—Yuta looked fucking _irresistible_ like this.

He sighed and rested his forehead against Yuta’s, the younger flinching slightly, but not making a move to move away from him.

“You...you’re a good kisser...” Yuta breathed, his voice dazed. Hansol chuckled, gently raking his fingers through Yuta’s hair.

“So are you.”

Yuta blinked, snapping himself from his haze. He pushed himself from Hansol’s tight embrace, cheeks burning.

“O-okay, s-so...you want to take me out?” Yuta stuttered, trying yet failing to regain his composure. Hansol leant back on his hands, a lazy smile stretched into his kiss-swollen lips.

“Yes.” He simply whispered. Yuta inhaled deeply.

“I’m free tomorrow night, if you wish to go out. I want to go to the pub a few blocks over. You’re paying though.” Yuta placed his hands on his hips, and Hansol could only beam.

“It’s a date then.” Hansol said, his voice quiet. He was still in disbelief—did Nakamoto Yuta really just kiss him back?

“G-great! You can pick me up from my dorm. Seven o’clock sharp.” Yuta gushed, walking to the door of the dorm, hand on the knob. Hansol nodded giddily, smiling goofily.

“Yes. I’ll be there.”

Yuta offered him a sweet smile before slipping out the door.

Hansol fell back onto the bed again, not realising just how hard and fast his heart was pounding in his chest. He had never taken an interest in someone else like this before—what made Yuta so special?

He couldn’t answer that just yet.

 

* * *

 

Yuta shut his dorm door, pressing his back to the door. He was panting, having ran all the way from Hansol’s dorm. He had kicked Taeyong out back to his own dorm (finally), so it was just Jaehyun in the dorm—sitting on his bed, headphones hiding his ears, reading on his phone. 

The taller male glanced up at him, offering a small smile. Yuta returned it, walking dizzily over to his own bed, collapsing in a boneless heap onto its soft mattress.

Yuta had been asked out before, and has made out with others before, but those were all just to get to Taeyong. Yuta and Taeyong had been friends for a long, long time, since they were children. And as much as Yuta loves Taeyong, he envies him just as much.

Taeyong’s pretty and surreal looks never failed to turn heads, and because of that, he had a lot of people crushing on him—of both genders, both younger and older than him. Taeyong was reserved and quiet and wanted nothing to do with this people, yet Yuta craved the attention that his best friend received.

He was always being compared to Taeyong by everyone, including his own parents. It really hurt him, being compared to such a perfect human. Taeyong was beautiful, inside and out, and talented—oh so talented. There wasn’t anything he couldn’t do—save for interaction with strangers.

Those rare times people asked Yuta out, was to only find a way to Taeyong’s cold heart. Because of this, Yuta always expected people to only look at Taeyong, leaving Yuta in his shadow. Yuta was protective of his best friend, yes, and he would do anything for him, but Taeyong got under his skin quite often than not.

So when Hansol flirted with him the first time, pinning him to the door, almost kissing him, and grabbing his ass, he was both confused and scared. Confused to as why someone as handsome and popular as Hansol would even _look_ Yuta’s way when such a person as Taeyong existed. Scared because he had never been in that predicament before.

And then today, when Hansol kissed him, _asked him out_ —he felt lighter than a feather, he felt wanted, _needed_ , and not for Taeyong’s attention.

One of the big reasons Yuta was so protective of Taeyong was because of the amount of attention he received. Yes, he envied it, but he loathed it at the same time. People of all ages fawned over his look—and that was something that unsettled Yuta.

They were twelve, and they had dance. Taeyong was asked to stay back longer by their male dance teacher who was in his early thirties. Yuta complied, and since he always walked home with Taeyong (it was too scary to walk alone at night home), he waited for Taeyong.

However, once forty-five minutes passed and there was no sign of Taeyong, he felt incredibly anxious. He ran back up the stairs into the dance studio—and he froze. The image of Taeyong being stripped and roughly molested by their trusted dance teacher scared Yuta—it plagued his mind constantly.

Yuta had stumbled back to the wall, grasping a bar, and with a scream, he ran over to them and knocked the pervert over the head with the bar. Taeyong was a crying mess, hickeys littering his fragile body.

The teacher was sent to goal respectively, but Taeyong was scarred. He hated people touching him, save for Yuta. Yuta was just as scarred, and became extremely protective over him.

Hence his actions towards Hansol when Yuta told him what Hansol had done. It wasn’t even bad, yet with Taeyong’s last experiences, all he could see was that man, his senses blinded.

Taeyong was fragile, and Yuta knew this.

 

* * *

 

Jaemin sat in the art room, back to Renjun as his brush unsteadily stroked the messy canvas before him. He exhaled shakily, dropping the brush. The once white canvas was a mess of paint—all dark colours and flecks of white. He buried his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

Renjun sighed, placing his own brush down. “Jaemin, look at me.” The younger refused to budge, remaining silent. Renjun glanced at his painting—it was of Jaemin. Unfinished, yet it couldn’t capture the other boy’s true beauty. It frustrated Renjun to no end. He’d been trying to paint Jaemin for months now—Jaemin was his muse, but he still could not paint the boy’s face right.

Renjun placed his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, frowning when the other boy tended beneath his gentle touch.

“Jaemin.” Renjun pulled on his shoulder, forcing the younger to look at him. Jaemin removed his hands from his eyes, eyelids puffy, cheeks stained red with tear streaks. Renjun felt his heart constrict, and he shuffled his chair closer, one of Jaemin’s thighs between both of Renjun’s thighs. “Stop crying, please.” He leaned over, cupping Jaemin’s cheeks.

Jaemin shied away, biting his lip. “Don’t touch me, you have Jeno for that.”

Renjun exhaled slowly, placing his hands back upon Jaemin’s soft cheeks. His thumbs gently brushed over the tears, smudging them into the tender skin.

“Jaemin,” he whispered, leaning in close. Jaemin lowered his gaze, head tilting down. Renjun moved his head so he peered up at Jaemin’s face. “What would you say if I told you I don’t like Jeno in that way?”

At his words, Jaemin’s head snapped up, eyes blown wide in shock. “B-but...you...” he stuttered, unable to form comprehensible sentences.

Renjun smiled slightly, leaning in ever closer, nose gently bumping with Jaemin’s. Renjun could feel Jaemin’s sweet and quivering breath touch his lips, causing him to involuntarily lick his lips. Jaemin smelt nice—he smelt of peppermint.

“Then...who do you like...?” Jaemin asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Renjun smiled.

“You.” He leant forwards and gently pressed his lips to Jaemin’s trembling lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET   
> Well looks like you learn the truth of why Taeyong is fucked up ;)  
> And you also find out that Renjun does not return Jeno’s feelings.   
> So much drama oml I love it  
> I’m horrible ;)   
> BUT ENJOY THE YUSOL MY BABIES I LOVE THEM  
> I MISS HANSOL :”(
> 
>  
> 
> Yuta and Hansol were so close...I can’t imagine how upset they both would have been when Hansol left. 
> 
> Anyways do y’all know how Hansol is in UNB now? I had a dream that when news got around that Hansol debuted in UNB, Yuta searched through his contacts to find Hansol’s. It was at the bottom—they had not messaged since Hansol’s departure. He messaged Hansol, telling him he was proud of him, and that he missed him. Hansol responded almost immediately, saying thank you, and that he was waiting for Yuta to message him. He missed him too.
> 
> DO YALL FEEL MY PAIN???
> 
> \- Kenny


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> win-winner:  
> And yes you can go out with Jisung. I won't tell your parents.  
> But no sex, got it??
> 
> zhongchenle:  
> ASDLKJ GEGE

_11/02/17  
_ _Saturday_

 

* * *

 

Jeno pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, trying to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. He glanced at his phone, lying innocently on his bed, screen off.

He exhaled shakily, his heart pounding in pain. He didn't understand. Why was Jaemin doing this to him?

Yesterday afternoon, he was a grinning mess, beaming so widely his eyes turned into cute crescents. He wanted to visit Renjun in the art room—the idea of Jaemin also being there flying from his mind.

He had got to the closed door, and he heard voices inside. He cracked open the door and peered inside.

He wished he didn't.

It was Renjun, pressed close to another male, lips pressed gently to his. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his pretty lips.

The boy who Renjun kissed was Jaemin.

Jeno felt his heart snap and crack into little pieces, tears welling up in his eyes.

He had fled back to his dorm. He cried into his pillow—he was hurt and angry. He couldn't understand why Jaemin would do this to him. Jaemin wasn't like that—yet here he was, getting back at Jeno in the most hurtful way possible.

Jaemin didn't come back to the dorm that night.

 

* * *

 

 **Dream** group chat

 **prettymaknae**  
Hey guys have we decided on who's doing what for the project?   
_read by_ ** _luvmoomin_** _,_ ** _uwujeno_** _+_ ** _jaemin.exe_**

 **prettymaknae**  
Hello? Guys?

 **zhongchenle**  
I'm here

 **prettymaknae**  
Hey Chenle  
Why aren't the others responding?

 **zhongchenle**  
I don't know

 **prettymaknae**  
Guys  
Project remember??

 **zhongchenle**  
I don't think they're going to answer...

 **prettymaknae**  
Ugh fine   
Chenle can I have your number

 **zhongchenle**  
What??? Why???

 **prettymaknae**  
I wanna text you privately  
Duh

 **zhongchenle**  
Oh okay  
xxxx-xxx-xxx  
Here

 **prettymaknae**  
Great thank you   
_read by_ ** _zhongchenle_** _,_ ** _uwujeno_** _,_ ** _luvmoomin_** _+_ ** _jaemin.exe_**

 

* * *

 

iMessage chat between  **Jisungie** and  **maybe: Chenle**

 **Jisungie**  
Hey  
is this Chenle?

 **maybe: Chenle**  
Yeah  
Hey Jisung hyung

 **Jisungie** changed  **maybe: Chenle's** name to  **Lele <3**

 **Lele <3**  
Really hyung?

 **Jisungie**     
Yes  
Now   
I think smth happened between our hyungs

 **Lele <3**  
No shit  
What do you think happened?

 **Jisungie**     
I dunno hyung  
I'm gonna talk to Taeil hyung about it   
This is obviously affecting our group project

 **Lele <3**  
Yeah  
I might talk to Sicheng hyung

 **Jisungie**     
Okay  
Also  
Wanna go out

 **Lele <3**  
Wh-what

 **Jisungie**    
Did you just stutter thru text

 **Lele <3**  
N-no

 **Jisungie**    
Again   
Anyway, your answer?

 **Lele**   **< 3**  
I'll think about it

 **Jisungie**    
Will you actually??

 **Lele**   **< 3**  
No

 **Jisungie**  
oof

 

* * *

 

chat between  **zhongchenle**  +  **win-winner**

 **zhongchenle**  
_Gege!_  
_I have a problem_

 **win-winner**  
_What is it_  
_What's up_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Well, I have two problems_  
_One is with the three hyungs in my group for the project..._  
_The second one is with the youngest member of my_ _group. He wants to go out with me..._

 **win-winner**  
_Okay so...what's the guy's name?_  
_How old is he?_  
_What classes does he take?_  
_How tall is he?_  
_What does he like?_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Woah! Gege!_  
_I only just met him this week! I don't know much_ _about_ _him except that his name is Park Jisung_

 **win-winner**  
_So he's korean?_  
_You're parents want you to date someone who is Chinese_ _though, and preferably a girl..._

 **zhongchenle**  
_You think I don't know that?_  
_Sigh, but I told him I'd think about it_

 **win-winner**  
_You didn't answer my question_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Which one????_

 **win-winner**  
_How old is he??_

 **zhongchenle**  
_He's 15_  
_He turns 16 next February_

 **win-winner**  
_So he's younger than you_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Gege I said he was the youngest in the group..._

 **win-winner**  
_Now then, what's the problem with the hyungs?_

 **zhongchenle**  
_I think they're fighting_  
_Jisung and I went into the group chat to talk about_ _the project, and all three of them ignored us.  
__I could just_ _feel a vibe that they weren't talking to one another..._

 **win-winner**  
_Who are the other three members?_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Well Renjun-gege is one_  
_Then Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin_

 **win-winner**  
_Renjun? He's ignoring you?_  
_I don't know who the other two are, I think Johnny might know_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Johnny-gege knows everyone_

 **win-winner**  
_Well okay_  
_I'll ask_  
_Don't stress, ok?_

 **zhongchenle**  
_I'll try not to_

 **win-winner**  
_And yes you can go out with Jisung. I won't tell your parents._  
_But no sex, got it??_

 **zhongchenle**  
_ASDLKJ GEGE_

 

* * *

 

chat between  **moonie**  +  **prettymaknae**

 **prettymaknae**  
Hey hyung  
I need your help

 **moonie**  
Hello Jisungie!  
What's up?

 **prettymaknae**  
It's about my hyungs in my project group

 **moonie**  
What happened?

 **prettymaknae**    
I think they had a fight  
Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin hyungs

 **moonie**  
Why do you think that?

 **prettymaknae**    
In the group chat, Chenle and I tried to talk, but all three of them ignored us both. I just got a feeling that  
smth happened between them and it's affecting our group project

 **moonie**  
Okay, I only know Jeno, so I can talk to him. Johnny might know  
all three of them, so he might be able to sit them down together and talk to them.

 **prettymaknae**  
Okay thanks hyung :-)

 **moonie**  
Anytime love :*

 **prettymaknae**  
Oh!   
Another thing hyung  
I have another problem

 **moonie**  
What is it?

 **prettymaknae**  
I have a crush on someone (:

 **moonie**  
You do?  
Who is she?  
Do I know her?  
How old is she?  
What classes does she take?

 **prettymaknae**  
Woah hyung  
Calm down  
Firstly, yes I do  
His name is Zhong Chenle and he is a boy  
No you don't know him  
He's 15 but turns 16 in November  
And he takes singing and dance :-)

 **moonie**  
You  
Like a boy?

 **prettymaknae**  
Yes?   
Is that bad?

 **moonie**  
Of course it isn't bad!  
I'm just surprised!  
I'm glad you like someone.  
When can I meet him?

 **prettymaknae**  
I dunno   
I asked him out on a date  
He said he'd think about it  
I'm worried   
What if he says no?

 **moonie**  
Do you want to come by my dorm and have some ice-cream?

 **prettymaknae**  
Will Doyoung be there?  
I don't like him very much...

 **moonie**  
Yeah he will  
Why don't you like him?

 **prettymaknae**  
He's just...I dunno

 **moonie**  
He likes you  
He thinks you're adorable

 **prettymaknae**  
Really?  
Okay, I'll come over

 **moonie**  
Everything will be okay, Jisungie!

 

* * *

 

Jisung knocked on the door to the dorm, hands stuffed into the pockets of his grey unicorn pullover, fingers clenching tightly around his phone. He was nervous. What if Chenle said no? He didn't think his heart could take it. He'd only met Chenle once, but he remembered scrolling through his Instagram and falling in love with him almost instantly.

His cute smile and childish face, high cheekbones and pink lips—he was perfect. He was a little shorter than Jisung, with light blonde hair and light skin. Jisung never really had a "type" per say, but he thought that Chenle was just breathtaking.

He didn't realise he was smiling goofily until Doyoung, who stood with the door open, spoke with a slightly agitated tone.

"Listen kid, I know I'm cute, but you kinda looking a little creepy right now."

Jisung snapped from his daze, scowling and flushing a deep red.

"Sh-shut up!" He hissed, pushing his way past the older male into the dorm.

Taeil cackled from his bed, wiping at an imaginary tear.

"It's not you he was ogling, Doyoungie," the short man grinned, shooting the younger a cheeky look as he sat on the bed. "He was thinking about his crush."

Jisung spluttered, obviously flustered. Doyoung barked a laugh, closing the door and leaping onto his bed.

"Ooh, spill, Jisung," Doyoung grinned. "What's he like?"

"How do  _you_  know it's a  _he?"_ Jisung asked, cheeks burning.

Doyoung shrugged. "Call it a hunch. And judging by that reaction, I was right."

"Sh-shut up!" Jisung covered his face with his hands. "Ugh! I shouldn't have come over! You're both bullies!"

Taeil petted Jisung's knee reassuringly. "No, just Doyoung is."

"Not denying that," Doyoung cackled.

Jisung opened his mouth to speak when a loud  _ding_  from his phone interrupted him. His eyes widened—it was the text tone he had set for Chenle.

It was Chenle.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Taeil asked, but Jisung stayed silent, staring at his phone. "...was it him?"

Jisung nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. Doyoung sighed, sitting up on his bed and facing the two males on the opposite bed.

"Cmon, answer him,"

"I asked him out though!" Jisung cried, feeling his nerves prickle with anxiety.

"What's the worst he can say?" Doyoung asked tenderly, his gaze soft. Jisung looked at him, then back at his phone.

He gulped and unlocked the phone, opening his conversation with Chenle.

 **Lele <3**  
I can go out with you  
How's a movie sound?

Jisung choked, his eyes flying wide. He reread the messages over and over, wondering if he misread something.

"H-hyungs..." he stuttered, and his phone dinged again.

 **Lele <3**  
Hello?   
I can see you're reading it

"Well?" Taeil asked, sitting up and leaning over to look at Jisung's phone. "He said yes, Jisungie! So answer him!"

"Oh! Right!" Jisung snapped from his shock, quickly typing out a response.

 **Jisungie <3**  
Ofc! Sounds good!   
What should we see??

 **Lele <3**  
What about the LEGO Batman movie?

 **Jisungie**  
Sounds good!   
How about tomorrow?   
We can walk to the movie theatre!

 **Lele <3**  
I can't do tomorrow, but I can do Monday afternoon!  
Mm it's a fair way  
I'll ask one of my hyungs for a lift!

 **Jisungie**  
Okey 

Jisung whooped loudly, tossing his phone onto the bed. Taeil and Doyoung watched in amusement as he danced idly, cheering to himself.

"I got a date with a cute guy!" Jisung cried. "I got a date with a cute guy." He repeated, hands finding his way into his hair "I got a date with  _a cute guy_!" He yelled. "What am I supposed to wear? How am I supposed to act? What if I stuff up?"

Taeil grabbed Jisung's large hands and pulled him down to sit on the bed. He stood in front of the younger, hands on his cheeks.

"Calm. Down." He said sternly. Jisung nodded quickly. "You'll be fine. Doyoung and I can help choose out an outfit for you. You'll be okay."

"He wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with you if he didn't like you," Doyoung added, smiling sweetly. "Remember that. He obviously likes something, if not everything, about you."

Jisung flushed, his heart swelling with pride.

 

* * *

 

chat between  **zhongchenle** +  **win-winner**

 **zhongchenle**  
_Hey gege_

 **win-winner**  
_What_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Don't what me gege_  
_Do you know anyone who can drive or has a car?_

 **win-winner**  
_Hm_  
_Let me ask my group_  
_Why?_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Jisungie is taking me to the movies, but I don't wanna walk_

 **win-winner**  
_Awe cute!_  
_What movie?_  
_It better not be Fifty Shades Darker_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Ew no gege!_  
_We're seeing the LEGO Batman movie_  
_Why does my phone keep capitalising LEGO_

 **win-winner**  
_Who knows_  
_Anyway, I'll ask my group_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Thank you so much gege!_

 **win-winner**  
_Don't mention it_ :) 

 

* * *

 

 **127** group chat

 **win-winner**  
Hey do any of you own a car or drive?

 **younghoe**  
I don't   
But Hansol does

 **woojae**  
Does he??  
Since when??

 **younghoe**  
He has for a while

 **heychan**  
Lucky! I can't wait until I can have my own car and drive!

 **woojae**  
Haven't you driven before Hyuck?

 **heychan**  
Yeah   
Once  
My parents banned me from driving

 **woojae**  
I wonder why

 **heychan**  
Oi! What the fuck is that supposed to mean??

 **younghoe**  
LANGUAGE

 **woojae**  
Johnny you're like a sailor when it comes to language

 **younghoe**  
Tru dat

**win-winner  
  
**

**woojae**  
Oh  
Sorry WinWin  
Forgot you were here  
Ehehehe

 **younghoe**  
Is that nervous laughter I see Jeffrey?

 **heychan**  
Who the fuck is Jeffrey

 **woojae**  
Me apparently

 **younghoe**  
IT IS YOU

 **win-winner**  
Also, Johnny-hyung

 **younghoe**  
Yeah?

 **win-winner**  
You do you know Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin?

 **woojae**  
How do you know Jaemin?

 **win-winner**  
I don't   
I only know Renjun  
They're in my dongsaeang's project group

 **younghoe**  
And?

 **win-winner**  
Something happened between the three of them and it's affecting the group project. Chenle and his  
other group member don't want to fail cause of them..

 **younghoe**  
Unfortunately I know them  
Sigh  
I'll sit and talk with them, try to see what's wrong

 **woojae**  
That'll help Jaemin too  
He had a breakdown a couple of nights ago  
And stayed in my dorm last night  
I know smth happened with Jeno but I don't know who Renjun is soooo

 **younghoe**  
I got it  
I'll fix it

 **heychan**  
I know them!  
I can fix it!

 **woojae**  
Nooooope   
Nope  
Nope  
Nope  
No way Hyuck

 **younghoe**  
You'll make it worse

 **heychan**  
Will not!

 **woojae**  
You're too chicken to do anything

 **heychan**  
Am not!

 **woojae**  
How's your boyfriend?

 **heychan**  
What boyfriend???

 **woojae**  
Exactly

 **younghoe**  
He got you there Hyuck 

 **win-winner**  
Okayyyy  
imma go now. Bye~~

 **win-winner** has muted the chat!

 **woojae**  
You drove him away

 **younghoe**  
I did not!

 **heychan**  
Oh shut up for fucks sake

 **younghoe**  
If Taeil hyung finds out you're swearing he's gonna boot your ass

 **woojae**  
It'd be a shame if someone told Taeil hyung...

 **heychan**  
You wouldn't dare

 **woojae**  
Try me bitch :)

 

* * *

 

chat between  **zhongchenle** +  **win-winner**

 **win-winner**  
_Okay so Hansol hyung has a car_  
_You can message him_  
@ **tolboy**

 **zhongchenle**  
_Okay thank you gege! <3_

 

* * *

 

chat between  **zhongchenle** +  **tolboy**  
accept?  
**yes**  | no

 **zhongchenle**  
Uhm hi hyung I'm Chenle, Sicheng's dongsaeang  
I need to go to the movies and you're the only one with a car so I was wondering  
if you could give me and my friend a ride?

 **tolboy**  
You could ride me all you want

 **zhongchenle**  
Uhm  
What

 **tolboy**  
OH MY FUCKING GOD IM SO SORRY  
WRONG PERSON  
SHIT  
I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE  
YOUR PROFILE PICS ARE SO SIMILAR JFC  
IM SO SORRY OMG   
NOW IT MAKES SENSE   
WHY THE HELL WOULD YUTA ASK ME FOR A RIDE WHEN HE'S WALKING TO THE PUB  
OML CHENLE IM SO SORRY

 **zhongchenle**  
Um...it's okay  
Just...not used to that

 **tolboy**  
Uhm and how old are you, exactly???

 **zhongchenle**  
15

 **tolboy**  
15 IM—

 **zhongchenle**  
Hyung?  
_read_  
Hello?  
_read_  
Does this mean I can't get a lift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello it's been a while huh??  
> Anyways more norenmin drama soon~~ And sum luwoo comin your way too!! And sum Johnten!  
> Prepare...!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin.exe:  
> he's using a lot of full stops and commas...  
> JOhNnY means business
> 
> younghoe:  
> Why the fuck did my name do that????
> 
> jaemin.exe:  
> JAEMIN'S PHONE AUTOCORRECTED IT  
> IM WHEEZING

_12/02/17  
Sunday  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 **fixer-upper**  chat created by  
**younghoe**

add  
**uwujeno**  
**luvmoomin**  
**jaemin.exe**

 **yes** | no

 **luvmoomin**  
What the fuck is this

 **jaemin.exe**  
Johnny-hyung what gives?

 **uwujeno**  
Wait you guys know Johnny-hyung too???

 **younghoe**  
Oi, watch your fucking language

 **luvmoomin**  
>:(

 **younghoe**  
Now then

 **jaemin.exe**  
Wait why the hell did you add me in a conversation with thESE TWO???

 **uwujeno**  
I could say the same to you  
You haven't been in the dorm for three days!

 **jaemin.exe**  
Why the fuck would you care if I'm not staying the night in the dorm???

 **uwujeno**  
Oh were you with Renjun?? That would explain it!

 **luvmoomin**  
Why would he be with me?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Oh my god Jeno you are such a fucking dick

 **uwujeno**  
Don't act all innocent   
I saw you both in the art room a couple of days ago   
You two kissed  
I saw

 **luvmoomin**  
Ah,,,well,,,about that

 **jaemin.exe**  
HE FUCKING KISSED ME!! I DIDN'T WANT HIS YUCKY LIPS TOUCHING ME!!

 **luvmoomin**  
You sound like a grade schooler

 **uwujeno**  
You looked like you enjoyed it!!! Plus after everything you said, the only logical explanation is that you would kiss him  
to get back at me! I didn't think you were this low, Jaemin!

 **luvmoomin**  
Jeno he's telling the truth

 **jaemin.exe**  
YOURE SUCH A FUCKING JERK  
HOW DID I EVER FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
YOURE SO HORRIBKE YIU KNPW THSY

 **younghoe**  
OKAY ALL OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN  
I created this to talk it out, not accuse one another of shit.  
If you continue to fight, I'll get Taeil hyung to beat your asses, you got that???

 **uwujeno**  
Easy for you to say  
Your best friend didn't kiss your crush

 **jaemin.exe**  
I DIDNT FKING KISD HIM

 **luvmoomin**  
Jaemin calm down  
Jeno shut the fuck up would you

 **uwujeno**  
Why are you taking his side???

 **luvmoomin**  
BECAUSE I DONT LIKE YOU  
I LIKE JAEMIN  
I KISSED HIM YOU FUCKING IDIOT  
My god!

 **uwujeno**  
What

 **jaemin.exe**  
See  
I dint lir jeno   
If yiu wrre reslly my fruend thrn yoid know thst

 **younghoe**  
Jaemin I can't understand what on earth you're saying

 **jaemin.exe**  
Johnny this was a terrible idea  
It's Jaehyun, Jaemin had a breakdown so I took his phone

 **luvmoomin**  
Is he okay???

 **uwujeno**  
...

 **younghoe**  
Sigh, Jeno, Jaemin has been staying with Jaehyun and Yuta in their dorm recently to avoid you.

 **uwujeno**  
...oh

 **younghoe**  
So, before I try to come up with a solution for this problem, let me get this straight  
Jaemin likes Jeno, yeah?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Yeah he does   
More like loves but okay

 **uwujeno**  
Stop guilt tripping me

 **younghoe**  
Both of you shut up ffs  
Jeno likes Renjun, yeah?

 **uwujeno**  
Yeah

 **younghoe**  
And Renjun likes Jaemin?

 **luvmoomin**  
Mhm

 **younghoe**  
It's a super complicated love triangle...  
Why don't you try a polyamorous relationship?

 **luvmoomin**  
A...what?

 **jaemin.exe**  
A relationship with more than two people   
Usually with three people

 **uwujeno**  
I don't see how that'd work   
Since I don't like Jaemin, only Renjun

 **luvmoomin**  
And since I only like Jaemin  
And Jaemin only likes Jeno

 **jaemin.exe**  
Just try  
You might surprise yourselves

 **luvmoomin**  
Has Jaemin calmed down?

 **jaemin.exe**  
He fell asleep

 **luvmoomin**  
Okay

 **younghoe**  
I want all three of you to meet with me tomorrow during second break, okay?  
We're going to discuss this face-to-face

 **jaemin.exe**  
I dunno how he'd react to that...

 **younghoe**  
He needs to. No argument. Drag him there if you need to.   
You can come for support too, if you want.

 **jaemin.exe**  
he's using a lot of full stops and commas...  
JOhNnY means business

 **younghoe**  
Why the fuck did my name do that????

 **jaemin.exe**  
JAEMIN'S PHONE AUTOCORRECTED IT  
IM WHEEZING

 **uwujeno**  
Okay so tomorrow at 1:50? Where

 **luvmoomin**  
What about the library?

 **younghoe**  
Sounds good  
I expect to see you all there

 **uwujeno**  
I don't have a choice  
Do I?

 **younghoe**  
Nope   
I'll drag you there myself if I have to   
And Renjun if you don't show up   
I'll get Sicheng to hunt you down   
Got that? ☺️

 **luvmoomin**  
Y-yes sir

 **uwujeno**  
Did you just stutter thru text???   
How does that even...?  
You know what nvm

 **luvmoomin**  
Stfu or I'll backhand you

 **jaemin.exe**  
You are so like Sicheng it's scary

 **luvmoomin**  
Kun-ge is scarier

 **jaemin.exe**  
Who?

 **uwujeno**  
I don't know who that is...or Sicheng for that matter

 **younghoe**  
I know Kun  
He's a cutie??? He's not scary!

 **jaemin.exe**  
Johnny do you like know everyone???

**younghoe  
**

**uwujeno**  
Wait   
You're gay???

 **jaemin.exe**  
Oh my god

 **luvmoomin**  
_Oh my god_

 **younghoe**  
**Oh my god**

 **uwujeno**  
WHY WAS THERE KOREAN THEN CHINESE THEN ENGLISH??  
ARE YOU CUSSING ME OUT OR SMTH

 **jaemin.exe**  
I am so surprised yours and Jaemin's friendship lasted this long   
And I'm also not surprised now about how you didn't notice Jaemin's obvious pining after you for four years

 **luvmoomin**  
You are so stupid

 **uwujeno**  
IS THIS ATTACK JENO HOUR??

 **younghoe**  
Yes   
Jeno  
I've been gay for a long time  
IVE BEEN PINING AFTER (1) DUDE FOR LIKE THREE YEARS

 **jaemin.exe**  
Isn't that the Thai dude like in the year above me?

 **younghoe**  
Shush they don't need to know that

 **uwujeno**  
Is it Bambam?

 **luvmoomin**  
...isn't his name Dabdab?

 **jaemin.exe**  
ASDFHKL  
IM AHEEZING  
OML   
YOU THINK HIS NAME IS  
OMG   
IM DYING

 **uwujeno**  
IM CONFUSED  
WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING

 **luvmoomin**  
IS HIS NAME NOT DABDAB??  
ALL HE DOES IS GO AROUND DABBING AND SCREAMING ABOUT HOW HIS NAME IS DABDAB???

 **jaemin.exe**  
HIS NAME IS KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL  
HIS NICKNAME IS BAMBAM  
HES IN MY YEAR

 **luvmoomin**  
Oh  
I feel stupid now  
_Why are Thai people so fucking weird_  
_Why are Koreans so fucking weird like seriously I'm done_ _with all their stupid asses_  
_Except for Jaemin_  
_Jaemin's too cute_

 **younghoe**  
Anyone else here speak Mandarin?

 **uwujeno**  
No

 **jaemin.exe**  
I have a translator   
It says   
"What are ducks they be spontaneous and weird Korean is a butt done magic and safety really really really  
Thai ducks Jae min is babe Jae min is except"

 **uwujeno**  
....I don't think that's right

 **luvmoomin**  
IM WHEEZING  
YOU SHALL MEVER KNOW WHAT I SAID

 **younghoe**  
Mever

 **uwujeno**  
All I know is that he said smth about Jaemin

 **luvmoomin**  
Oh is that Sicheng-ge? Got to go~~

 **luvmoomin**  has left the chat!

 **uwujeno**  
Okay then...

 

* * *

 

 **U** chat

 **junkiewoo**  
Has anyone seen Yukhei?

 **long-ass-ride**  
There's no emoticon...I think Jungwoo hyung is pissed

 **qiankun**  
That makes two of us

 **moonie**  
Wait why are you both angry?  
Is it because of Lucas?

 **junkiewoo**  
Don't call him that. It'll fuel is already huge ego.

 **qiankun**  
Yeah I'm angry at Xuxi. He took photos again.

 **bunnyboy**  
Of who this time?

 **junkiewoo**  
Me. Jaemin. Mark. Kun-hyung. And another guy I can't remember the name of...

 **qiankun**  
His name is Taeyong

 **long-ass-ride**  
Lucas  
You took a photo   
Of Lee Taeyong????  
Are you still alive?

 **dreamlucas**  
I'm here lol  
I'm still alive   
Barely  
Kun kicked my ass

 **qiankun**  
I'm not done yet  
Jaemin is a minor

 **dreamlucas**  
We had this conversation ge!

 **junkiewoo**  
Yukhei  
The age of consent has been changed

 **moonie**  
It has?

 **junkiewoo**  
Yeah. The age of consent in South Korea is now 20..

 **dreamlucas**  
...

 **thaibeauty**  
Welp I've already broken that law  
In both Korea and Thailand

 **bunnyboy**  
Ofc you have

 **thaibeauty**  
You probably have too

 **bunnyboy**  
I'm still a virgin you dickhead

**thaibeauty**

     

 **dreamlucas**  
OI

 **junkiewoo**  
You deserve it （╹◡╹）♡

 **long-ass-ride**  
Back to the emoticons I see

 **qiankun**  
Well look who's going to jail

 **dreamlucas**  
_ Fuck you all I'm not going to jail _  
_ I'm gonna keep taking my precious photos _

**moonie**  
Was that Mandarin or Cantonese?

 **qiankun**  
If I can't read it, then it's Cantonese

 **thaibeauty**  
You better not have said anything about me you little shit

 **dreamlucas**  
I'm not little  
You are

 **thaibeauty**  
I'm telling Taeyong you took a photo of him  
He's going to castrate you

 **bunnyboy**  
What was the photo?

 **moonie**  
Doyoung! Don't encourage him!

 **dreamlucas**  
ITS SO PRETTY   
LEMME SHOW YOU

 **junkiewoo**  
YUKHEI NO ( 'Д')y━･~~

**dreamlucas**

     

 **long-ass-ride**  
You're gonna die Lucas...

 **thaibeauty**  
Actually this is a really pretty photo of a really pretty man  
I'm saving this

 **bunnyboy**  
You're worse than Lucas...

 **moonie**  
How on earth did you get that photo???

 **long-ass-ride**  
**He looks like a baby**

 **thaibeauty**  
**No he doesn't >:(**

 **dreamlucas**  
**HE'S BEAUTIFUL STFU**

 **bunnyboy**  
I'm so lost

 **dreamlucas**  
OH OH WANNA SEE MY PHOTO OF KUN

     

 **thaibeauty**  
Huh you're really handsome

 **long-ass-ride**  
I just realised I've never actually seen Kun before  
You're handsome hyung

 **qiankun**  
Xuxi  
I'm going to beat your sorry excuse of an ass

 **dreamlucas**  
And that is my excuse to leave  
Buh-bye

 **dreamlucas** has left the chat!

 **junkiewoo**  
I'm going to kill him ╰(*'︶'*)╯

 **moonie**  
Rest in peace Lucas  
You won't be missed

 **long-ass-ride**  
Savage

 

* * *

 

Ten rolled onto his front, staring long and hard at his phone. The picture of Taeyong that Lucas took was quite pretty, yet still didn't capture Taeyong's natural and surreal beauty. He glanced over at said boy who was laying in his bed, curled up under the covers.

Ten and Taeyong had shared a dorm for five years, and Ten wouldn't want it any other way. Before Ten transferred here, Taeyong lived in this room for two years by himself. Knowing how easily Taeyong got lonely, Ten wondered how the older male had lived for two years all alone. It saddened him sometimes, but being with him for five years, Ten knows that Taeyong has forgotten about those lonely two years.

Their first encounter wasn't anything special, but it stood out in Ten's memories as a day he'd never forget. Taeyong was intimidating, yet kind. He was cold, yet his smile and gaze was warm. His hair was dyed emerald green at the time, and was thin.

Taeyong was sixteen going on seventeen, and Ten was fifteen going on sixteen. The age difference wasn't big, nor did it affect their steadily growing relationship. Taeyong helped teach Ten further Korean to broaden his vocabulary and improve his speech and pronunciation. In turn, Ten helped Taeyong with dancing when the latter was stuck on choreography.

Ten smiled faintly at the memories. Taeyong was special to him, as he was the only person to treat Ten like he wasn't any different, like he was of the same caliber.

Ten wasn't shy by any means, so when he first came to the academy, he wore his sexuality proudly on his sleeve. He was openly gay, and made sure everyone knew that. He didn't care for any scornful looks he received—he only cared about being himself. Taeyong was a little more close-minded about his sexuality, confiding in Ten about being gay. Taeyong was a little more scared about being gay, considering something that happened in his past (that he still refuses to tell Ten about to this day). Taeyong did eventually come out, but never really was proud about it.

A loud rustle from the bed across the room snapped Ten from his reverie. He looked across to Taeyong, who had sat up, black hair mussed and eyes droopy. Ten snickered softly.

"How was your nap?" He asked, teasing. Taeyong glanced at him, rubbing at his eyes.

"It was nice." He stood from the bed, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna go for a walk," he mumbled, and Ten nodded.

"Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ten called after him as Taeyong walked to the door. Taeyong turned back to face him, smirking slightly.

"What  _wouldn't_ you do?" He let out a quiet cackle before disappearing out the door. Ten huffed, cuddling his pillow to his chest and puffing his cheeks out.

"Cheeky jerk." He muttered, glancing down at his phone. It vibrated, and the screen lit up with a message. Ten's lips quirked up. "Now, this is going to be fun."

 

* * *

 

iMessage chat between  **Baby** **< 3**and  **Daddy**

 **Daddy**  
Hey baby

 **Baby <3**  
Hey~~ been a while  
How've you been? ;)

 **Daddy**  
Hm, okay, but better now that I'm talking to you :*

 **Baby <3**  
Forever the sap, huh, Johnny?

 **Daddy**  
Of course I am~~  
Say, do you want to meet up later?   
I've almost forgotten how you feel~ 

 

* * *

 

Ten swallowed thickly, thumbs hovering over his screen.

Man, it had been ages since he last had sex. Johnny certainly didn't disappoint, and honestly, he really fucking enjoyed it. Johnny was perhaps the best 'friend with benefits' he'd ever had.

Johnny really knew where to touch to make Ten come undone. He knew what to say to make Ten melt. Johnny really was something special—it had shocked Ten that Johnny said he'd never had a partner before. But that means that Ten was his first, and for some unknown reason, it made him glow with pride.

He hurriedly texted back.

 

* * *

 

 **Baby <3**  
Yes please.  
I've pretty much forgotten how you feel inside me.

 **Daddy**  
Don't say stuff like that  
You'll make me hard, baby.

 **Baby <3**  
Being hard for me isn't bad, babe

 **Daddy**  
Ugh, I wanna fuck you so badly right now.

 **Baby <3**  
Is your roommate in right now?

 **Daddy**  
No

 **Baby <3**  
Be there in five <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I'll stop this here for now~~ I'll update the next chapter soon hehehe there's some more angst on the way, some Jaeyong, some Yusol, and finally some WinKun~~  
> Don't forget to comment, your comments mean the world to me!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luvmoomin:  
> Our first art class together
> 
> jaemin.exe:  
> That was two years ago--
> 
> luvmoomin:  
> Yes  
> Yes it was

_12/02/17_  
Sunday  


 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced over at Jaemin, who lay curled up in his bed. He was awake now after falling asleep during his breakdown. Clear tear streaks stained his cheeks, eyelids puffy and eyes rimmed in red.

Jaehyun felt his heart pound painfully, his stomach twisting. He hated seeing Jaemin like this. Jaehyun leant back against the edge of the bed, head resting atop of the duvet, exhaling loudly. The carpeted floor was hard and cold beneath Jaehyun, legs bent up at the knees. He twisted and reached under the bed, feeling around for something blindly. His fingers clasped around something soft and plush, and he smiled slightly. He pulled it out and stared at it--it was a brown bunny plush toy. 

Jaehyun bought it for himself to cuddle but never really...cuddled it, so he hid it under his bed to use as a last-minute gift for someone's birthday. Jaehyun turned to face Jaemin, holding out the plushie. The younger raised his head slightly up off the pillow, cheeks stained with tears and red lines from the pillow. Saliva glistened on his lips and collected in the corners, eyes shining. 

He looked at Jaehyun, eyes dipping to the plushie, before flitting back up to meet the older's gentle gaze. Jaehyun snickered and thrust it into Jaemin's face. 

"It's yours, you dork," Jaehyun smiled, watching as the younger wrapped his arms around the huge plushie and snuggling into it. He buried his face into it's soft head, only his eyes peeking out from behind the toy. He stared up at Jaehyun, eyes huge and glimmering with unshed tears in the dim light of the dorm room. 

"Thank you, hyung," he mumbled, voice muffled by the plush. The older grinned, ruffling the younger's hair gently. "...are you sure it's okay if I stay here again?" Jaehyun nodded. 

"Of course," he grinned. Jaemin raised a brow. 

"If you say so," he murmured, lying back on his side, knees pulled to his chest as he cuddled the plush to his chest. 

Silence consumed the room, but it was a humble, pleasant silence. The void was filled with the quiet breaths of Jaehyun and Jaemin, the younger's sounding slightly snotty. Jaehyun stood to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt lifted slightly, and he rolled his shoulders. Jaemin watched him, sort of perplexed. 

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't had a small crush on the older male. At one point, Jaemin wanted to give up and pursue Jaehyun instead--but he knew that Jaehyun had his eye on someone. He was very handsome, and that's what caught Jaemin's eye. He always seemed to be attracted to people's looks before their personality--hence his attraction to Jeno. He fell for the older's beautiful and blinding smile. The way his eyes squished into cute crescents always made Jaemin's heart flutter--but then he'd open his mouth. Jeno was a nice person--but sometimes, he was full of bullshit. But then again, so was Jaemin. 

He really loved Jeno, for everything about him. All his imperfections and all his flaws. He only wanted to just cuddle with him, not as "best bros", but as "boyfriends". Jaemin would often daydream about kissing Jeno and would wonder what his lips felt like. But he'd always get a slap in the face from reality upon waking up. 

Jeno was a dream, yet a nightmare at the same time.

"Nana," 

Jaemin snapped his head up to meet the older's soft gaze, noticing that he had slid on a thick grey pullover hoodie and slipped on a pair of boots. Jaemin hummed in response, and Jaehyun laughed. 

"You spaced out. Imagining kissing Jeno again?" 

Jaemin blushed, cuddling the toy tightly and looking away bashfully. He nodded slowly--damn Jaehyun for knowing him so well!

"Okay," Jaehyun ruffled the younger's hair again, the soft strands now messy and clumping together. "I said I was going for a walk," he slipped his hood up over his head, "I just need to clear my head." Jaehyun nodded slowly, staring up at the older. "I'll be back later on." 

Jaehyun opened the door and walked out, shutting it softly behind him. 

Jaemin was alone. 

He sat up slowly, legs crossed underneath him, huge plush toy sitting in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around it. He stared at the door, half-wanting Jaehyun to walk back through and cuddle him--but also half-wanting Jeno to walk through and apologise.

Jaemin scoffed, feeling tears prickling his eyes. "Like that would happen." He sniffled, slumping onto his side on the bed with a loud "oof". His phone, sitting on the bedside table, vibrated. He reached out to grab it, and looked at who the message was from. 

_Renjun._

He slid open the message. 

 

* * *

 

 

chat between  **jaemin.exe** +  **luvmoomin**

 **luvmoomin**  
Hey Jaemin  
Are you okay? 

 **jaemin.exe  
** No

 **luvmoomin**  
Have you stopped crying?   
I've been really worried about you...

 **jaemin.exe**  
Yeah I have  
Sure you have

 **luvmoomin**  
I am worried, Jaemin

 **jaemin.exe**  
I'm still confused to how and when you started liking me  
Me of all people

 **luvmoomin**  
Our first art class together

 **jaemin.exe**  
That was two years ago--

 **luvmoomin**  
Yes  
Yes it was

 **jaemin.exe**  
Oh

 **luvmoomin**  
I remember it crystal clearly, like it happened yesterday. You were running late, you burst into  
the classroom, out of breath and red in the face, stuttering about how you got lost and couldn't   
find anyone helpful to direct you to the class... You sat beside me and laughed awkwardly, apologising  
for looking like a mess...do you remember how I didn't respond?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Kinda...you sorta just stared at me,,,you freaked me out a bit tbh

 **luvmoomin**  
You know why I didn't respond?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Why?

 **luvmoomin**  
Because I didn't think you were a mess at all.  
I thought you were beautiful. 

 **jaemin.exe**  
guysuivigb  
RENJUN OYU CANT JUSTB SYAI THAT

 **luvmoomin**  
I can't read jibberish... 

 **jaemin.exe**  
I said   
Renjun you can't just say that,,

 **luvmoomin**  
Yes I can  
And I will  
I love you, okay?   
I know you don't like me back but...I can't help it. I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you.   
Then we got to know each other and I fell deeper and deeper into that pit--but I knew who had eyes   
for Jeno, you'd gush about him all the time to me, and honestly I was jealous. I wanted you to look at   
me with the same shining eyes and talk about me with your pretty lips.   
I'm pretty far gone, huh? 

 **jaemin.exe**  
Renjun...I'm really sorry...

 **luvmoomin**  
I know  
I just wanted to make sure you were okay...  
I was really worried. 

 **jaemin.exe**  
I'm sorry for worrying you...

 **luvmoomin**  
It's fine.   
Oh, yeah, tomorrow, we're meeting at the library at 150

 **jaemin.exe**  
We?

 **luvmoomin**  
Me, you, Jeno and Johnny. He's going to try and sort this mess out. It's affecting Chenle and Jisung   
too and that's not fair. 

 **jaemin.exe**  
I know  
But what will Johnny propose? 

 **luvmoomin**  
I don't know but Jaemin?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Yeah?

 **luvmoomin**  
If Johnny can't fix this triangle...I can try to get Jeno to return your feelings instead of liking me. 

 **jaemin.exe**  
Wait...what?   
What about you??? 

 **luvmoomin**  
Seeing you happy, even if it's with someone else, will be rewarding enough

 **jaemin.exe**  
Renjun...

 **luvmoomin**  
I gotta go  
I gotta work on my major art piece  
See you in class tomorrow  
I love you

 **jaemin.exe**  
Renjun...I'm so sorry...  
_read_

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong sat under the tree by the gate, knees pulled to his chest, curled in on himself. His chin was raised, gaze on the dusk sky. The sky was a mess of indigo and oranges, bleeding into one another as the twilight stars began to sprinkle across the sky. It was breathtaking--Taeyong loved it. He inhaled the crisp cold air, the oxygen filling his lungs and calming his jittery nerves. 

He had dozens upon dozens of unread messages and notifications on his phone, all from fellow peers. They were jeers and threats, horrible words that sliced him like a knife--all attacking him for what he did to Hansol. 

He accepted it, he knew he deserved all the misfortune in the world for what he did. He overreacted big time, and he knew no matter what he could do, it wouldn't be able to be forgiven by Hansol or by the other students. He didn't deserve the older's forgiveness. He didn't do anything wrong--Taeyong was the one out of line, and he regretted it with every inch of his being. 

Guilt ate at him every second since the incident, and even though it's been a couple of days, the wound was still fresh as though he did it merely hours ago.

He felt tears burning his eyes, and he choked on a sob, burying his face in his knees. His lithe body trembled as he cried, arms wrapping around his legs and curling in ever tighter on himself. He just wanted to disappear, go back to a time before that night at the dance studio. 

His fingers tugged at the black strands of his hair, lungs squeezing tightly as he wheezed for air.

He was a horrible person. He was just as bad as that man. 

Now that the man was back in his mind, Taeyong felt his heartbeat pick up, beating loud and fast like the thundering of horses hooves. Nine years after being molested, he still felt those calloused hands on him, roughly groping his thighs, his ass, his body. He could still feel those disgusting lips on his neck, on his chest, licking and biting anywhere they could reach. He felt filthy, disgusting. 

He buried his face further into his knees, screaming out. He was scared. He wanted to be left alone, but he wanted someone to comfort him. 

He wanted someone to envelope him in a warm embrace, arms wrapped securely around his body, protecting him from harm. He wanted someone to softly stroke his hair, lips pressing tender kisses to his forehead as they wiped his tears with the pads of their thumbs. He wanted someone to whisper kind and gentle words to soothe his raging nerves. 

But he wanted too much. He wasn't ever going to have someone like that. He was going to be alone, and that thought made him just cry harder. 

A warm hand gently rest upon his shoulder, and he flinched away. He unfurled himself, twisting around. His mouth fell open in shock, heart racing in anxiety. 

Jaehyun crouched before him, hand still raised out towards him, a kind and sympathetic look strewn across his handsome features. His dimples were absent, lips curled down in a frown. His brown hair was messy, blowing around his face in the cool wind. He knelt onto his knees, moving his hand so he held out out, palm facing up. 

It was a simple gesture, wordlessly asking for Taeyong's own bony and small hand. 

Giving in, Taeyong threw himself at Jaehyun, burying his face immediately into the younger's broad chest. Jaehyun fell back onto his backside with a cute yelp, but his arms nonetheless curled around the older protectively. His embrace was warm, soft, tender--thick arms pulling the older closer. Taeyong melted into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. 

Taeyong curled up against him, smaller than how he usually appears. Jaehyun rested his chin upon Taeyong's head, one hand tracing delicate patterns into the older's back, the other just securely wrapped around his narrow waist. The actions of the younger's fingers dancing across his back sent shivers prickling across Taeyong's body, his heartbeat's pace slowly beginning to decrease. His breath began to even out into calm breaths, nose inhaling the sweet, sweet scent of the boy holding him. 

They sat like that together in silence for what felt like an eternity, but it was blissful. 

Taeyong gently pushed back on Jaehyun's chest, inhaling shakily. The younger stared at him, worry swimming in his beautiful dark eyes. Taeyong felt his heart skip a beat, cheeks dusting in pink. He wiped at his wet cheeks, sniffling loudly. 

"...I'm sorry," Taeyong murmured, voice hoarse. Jaehyun flashed him a gentle, reassuring smile, dimples indented into his cheeks. Taeyong's heart throbbed. 

"It's okay, we all need a good cry sometimes," he said softly, voice sweet like honey. Taeyong flashed a bitter smile, sniffling again. He didn't move away from the younger, and in turn, Jaehyun kept one hand wrapped around his waist, keeping him pulled tightly into his warm body. 

"It wasn't really a cry..." Taeyong mumbled, "...it was more of a breakdown or panic-attack." Jaehyun only let his fingers card gently through Taeyong's hair. The tender action made Taeyong's eyelashes flutter, head dipping as he shuffled closer to the younger. He rested his forehead against Jaehyun's chest, feeling the younger breathe in and out calmly. 

"I know, but it's still a cry," he whispered, breath ghosting across Taeyong's earlobe. 

Silence followed, the two just wallowing in each other's arms, breaths content and quiet. It was an infinity later when Taeyong spoke. 

"...thank you..." he murmured softly, fingers tangling in Jaehyun's shirt. 

"You're welcome." 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta sipped at his beer, smiling goofily at something Hansol said. He rested his chin on his hand, propped up on the table. 

"You're quite funny when you try, Hansol," Yuta grinned cheekily, cackling at the feigned shock look upon Hansol's handsome face. 

"Rude, I'm quite funny, thank you very much." Hansol took a big gulp of his grape-flavoured vodka, snickering. He was having a blast--Yuta was so beautiful, inside and out. His smile, his laugh, his hair, his stupid sarcasm, his dorky jokes, his everything just made Hansol fall deeper and deeper. 

Hansol never had felt about anyone like this. 

He was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it on a cliffhanger because it's 12:12am and I'm fucking dead ahdjfv I should be working on my drama script that's due Friday but I couldn't think...I'll work on it at school later today. 
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully have some johnten, more jaeyong and yusol and a whole lotta angst. Beware and enjyoy~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luvmoomin:  
> Can I have a photo of you?
> 
> jaemin.exe:  
> Are  
> Are you asking for nudes?  
> Cause,,,the answer is no

_12/02/17_  
_Sunday_

 

* * *

 

Taeyong just sat curled up in Jaehyun's embrace, neither male speaking. The wind was calm, the grounds of the school silent. Taeyong buried his face into the crook of the younger's neck, inhaling his sweet scent deeply. He smelt of lavender—it was calming. Jaehyun tilted his head to look down at the male in his arms.

"Are you okay, hyung?" He asked softly, voice melting any ice encasing the elder's heart. He gently threaded his fingers through Taeyong's black locks, the feeling sending pleasant tingles shooting down his spine.

He nodded slowly, nose brushing against the younger's warm neck. "Yes, now I am, thank you." He reluctantly pushed himself away from Jaehyun so he could look him in the eye. The boy's cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, brown eyes blown wide. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning. He tilted his head to one side, gaze dipping down before resting back upon Taeyong's gaze.

Taeyong felt his heart burst, his own cheeks enveloping in pleasant warmth.

"I'm glad," the younger smiled gently, dimples showing. Taeyong shyly looked away, voice caught in his throat. His gaze fell on two people entering the school, and his heart dropped.

It was Yuta, hand-in-hand with Hansol.

How dare Yuta lie to him? Yuta told him he was going to have dinner with an old acquaintance—yet here he comes holding hands and giggling with Hansol. He felt anger bubble in his chest, a scowl etching into his features.

Taeyong angrily pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the hand that tried to grab his own. He stormed over to the two, livid. He stood behind them, the two not noticing him yet. He cleared his throat, and the two froze.

"Did you have fun, Nakamoto Yuta?" Taeyong asked, voice sickly sweet. Yuta turned around slowly, eyes wide and panicky. Hansol instinctively hid behind Yuta, frowning. Taeyong folded his arms across his chest, glaring harshly. He heard footsteps stop behind him—he knew it was Jaehyun. "Why did you lie to me?"

Yuta inhaled deeply, crossing his own arms and frowning. "I had a great time. I lied because you would have gotten angry at me for having a date with Hansol." 

Taeyong frowned. Did Yuta not trust him at all?

"No, why would I be angry?" He asked, voice tight. Yuta's frown deepened. 

"Oh, I don't know," he rolled his eyes, voice sarcastic. "You kinda pushed him down a set of stairs when he kissed me—I didn't want you to attack him again."

"I'm not all anger, Yuta," Taeyong bit out, voice sour. Yuta laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, you are." He muttered bitterly. "You're unapproachable. People are scared of you. You know why?" He stepped forwards, closer to his friend, poking his chest harshly. "Because you take your misery out on others."

Taeyong's jaw fell slack, eyes flying wide in shock. "What?"

"You wallow in self-pity all the time, trying to get people to feel pity for you by being constantly miserable," Yuta grit out. "You treat everyone like shit. You're selfish, and no matter what I do for you, it's not good enough." He exhaled shakily, fists trembling. "You know, Hansol is the first person to ever like me for me? Every other person I've dated only ever wanted you."

This felt like a slap in the face to Taeyong. His eyes stung with unshed tears, mouth hanging open in shock. He didn't know how to answer—he was at a loss for words.

"They only wanted you. I was always second best! Even my parents preferred you over me! Yet I still did everything for you! I covered for you when you hurt someone, I took the blame when you did something wrong, and what did you do for me?!" Yuta was shouting now, nostrils flaring in anger. "Nothing! That's what! You take me for granted, Taeyong, and I'm sick of it!" He panted, breath quivering. "What happened to you shouldn't have happened. But you need to let the past go! Not everyone is bad! Hansol isn't bad!" He threw his arm out to gesture to the tall male behind him, just watching in shock and slight amusement. "That man is long gone now, and he has been for ten years!" He stepped forwards, closer, jabbing harshly at Taeyong's chest, the force sending him stumbling backwards. "So. Let. It. Go." Each punctuated word was accompanied with another harsh jab to the chest, each one sending the smaller male stumbling back a step.

The final jab sent Taeyong stumbling back into Jaehyun, the tears now flowing freely down his pale cheeks. His face was drained of colour, cheeks wet with tears.

Yuta stepped back, exhaling deeply. Hansol grabbed his hand tightly, intwining their fingers. He pulled Yuta back slightly, glancing down at the younger in worry. His face was almost white, hand holding Hansol's in a vice-like grip. 

"...is this how you really feel, Yuta?" Taeyong asked, voice small and quivering. Yuta looked up to Taeyong, swallowing thickly. He clearly already regretting going off at the older male. "You know, I was going to say that it's not the fact that you went out with Hansol that pissed me off." He paused, voice shaky. "I was going to apologise to him for hurting him. I know an apology isn't enough—I feel horrible for hurting him."

Hansol glanced at him from under his lashes, lips tugged into a frown. Yuta felt his heart constrict—tears burning in his eyes.

"What hurt me is the fact that you lied to me," Taeyong heaved a dry sob, burying his face in his hands. Hansol's grip tightened on Yuta's hand, feeling the boy beginning to shake. "I know I'm pathetic. I know I need to stop wallowing in self-pity. I know I need to let go of the past but..." he hiccuped, and Jaehyun just stared down at him sadly, eyes full of pity. "I can't."

Yuta opened his mouth to speak, but Jaehyun cut him off.

"Yuta, enough." He said, voice harsh. He yanked Taeyong back, shielding him from Yuta. "You said what you wanted. I'll stay in his dorm with him tonight." He glared and gently lead Taeyong away. 

Yuta could only stand there, staring blankly at the ground. He felt his knees go weak, legs buckling beneath him. He felt sick—he felt like he was going to throw up. Hansol gasped, calling out his name, catching the younger in his arms as he collapsed.

Hansol gently cradled Yuta in his arms, the younger turning to sob hysterically into his chest. His voice and cries were muffled, but Hansol could make out the same phrase being choked out over and over again;

"I fucked up."

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun spared a glance over his shoulder to look at Hansol and Yuta. The younger had collapsed into the older's arms. Jaehyun couldn't feel sympathy—that attack on Taeyong was unnecessary.

His grip on Taeyong's small hand tightened, leading him back into the D block. The older was shaking like a wet leaf, fingers squeezing the younger's hand tight, afraid he'd let go.

They got to the door of Taeyong's dorm, and Jaehyun just opened it (it was unlocked again) and walked in. Taeyong's roommate was absent. Jaehyun shut the door behind them and lead Taeyong to the bed and gently sat him down on it. He crouched in front of the older, sitting between his legs. His hands gently rested atop of Taeyong's thighs, the elder's hand still holding his tightly.

He choked on a sob, free hand finding a way into his hair. His cries were silent, breath quiet, laced with soft whimpers.

"I don't," he sobbed, "I don't understand..." he cried, voice cracking. Jaehyun ran his thumb across Taeyong's knuckles soothingly, humming a soft melody. Taeyong opened his eyes, dark and glimmering with tears. He stared at Jaehyun, sniffling. "You sing?" 

"Mm," Jaehyun hummed, offering a kind smile. Taeyong looked away again, lower lip trembling.

"Do...can you..." Taeyong whispered, voice breaking off. Jaehyun smiled brightly and moved so he sat beside Taeyong on the bed.

"I can sing for you."

 

* * *

 

 

Ten lay cuddled up beside Johnny, their sweaty and cum-covered bodies sticking to one another. Johnny was certainly a hugger—and Ten loved it. He loved the feeling of Johnny's long arms wrapped around his much smaller body, pulling him into a warm and gentle embrace. Even during sex, Johnny was gentle. Ten liked anything to be perfectly honest, but by far, Johnny's gentle ways with him were his favourite.

Being as promiscuous as he was, Ten had had sex in every way one could think of. He even topped once, and he regretted it (it was a drunken one night stand with Taeyong. The older cant even remember majority of that night). Ten preferred to be either a power sub or submit completely. He also much preferred to be touched rather than to touch. Touching other people was something he didn't particularly like, but he loved when people touched him.

Johnny was different. For the first time with any of his sex partners, he let Johnny mark him and call him pet names. Ten himself also marked Johnny, something he'd never thought he'd do to any of his friends with benefits. Johnny was just special.

Ten traced his fingertips over the red blotches blooming across Johnny's sharp collarbones—they suited his skin so well. Johnny repressed a shiver, turning so he faced the smaller male, beaming a bright smile. Ten felt his face warm, gaze averting.

He also got shy around Johnny. Ten wasn't a shy person, but around Johnny, he felt like the male knew everything about him, all his secrets, all his desires, everything. It sort of scared Ten to a point where he sometimes won't even talk to Johnny post-sex, just lay in each other's arms in content.

He did tell a lot to Johnny. The older male just had an aura about him that screamed trustworthy. His smile, his voice, his gentle actions—he was a gentle giant with a heart of gold. Ten didn't deserve such a gem in his life.

Ten felt that Johnny felt more for him than just lust like the rest of his sex partners. When Johnny would kiss him, it wasn't forceful or even sex-driven—it was overflowing with love and need. When Johnny caressed him and made sure he was okay once pushing himself in, he was just so gentle, like Ten was fragile. Ten wasn't fragile by any means, but he felt precious when he was with Johnny, like he was worth more than just a good fuck.

Ten rolled onto his back, heaving a heavy sigh. The cum on his stomach was sticky, but he couldn't be bothered to climb out of his bed and clean it off. His phone on the bedside table began to vibrate, and he looked over to it.

He reached out and grabbed it, the caller ID glowing with Taeyong's name. Johnny rolled onto his side to watch Ten, arm draped across the younger's waist. Ten answered the phone, placing it against his ear.

"Hey Taeyong," Ten mumbled into the phone, voice hoarse.

" _Hi Ten hyung, it's Jaehyun_ ,"

Ten felt his heart drop. Why was Jaehyun calling him?

"Jaehyun? Where's Taeyong?" Ten asked, concerned. At the mention of Jaehyun, Johnny's head snapped to attention, intrigued.

" _He's here with me. Something happened with Yuta and he wants me to stay the night in the dorm. I'm just asking if it's okay if I stay the night?_ " Jaehyun explained softly, voice gentle. Ten sighed softly, feeling slightly relieved.

"It's okay, of course you can. I'm with Johnny now anyway," he mumbled. "I wasn't going to come back to the dorm—Johnny's roommate was evicted this afternoon anyway," Ten added quietly. 

" _Ah okay. Then, is it okay if my friend sleeps in your bed? He's trying to avoid his roommate and he doesn't want to sleep in my dorm without me_."

Ten sighed again. "Yeah, it's okay. But just for tonight."

" _Of course, hyung, thank you_." Jaehyun was grateful, his voice was filled with gratitude. Ten smiled gently, shifting in the bed to feel more comfortable.

"Anytime, anytime."

They bid farewells and hung up. Johnny stared at Ten's face in confusion as the younger tossed his phone back onto the bedside table.

"Jaehyun called you? What's up?" Johnny asked, voice a little croaky. Ten rolled over to face him, noses bumping. Their breaths mingled—Johnny's smelt of bubblegum, despite having Ten's dick in his mouth less than twenty minutes ago.

"Yuta and Taeyong had a fight," Ten mumbled softly, eyelashes fluttering as he looked down, trying to keep his gaze averted from Johnny's. "Jaehyun is going to stay in my dorm with Taeyong, and he said his friend will stay in my bed because he's avoiding his roommate and didn't want to be in the dorm alone without Jaehyun."

"Oh, Jaemin," Johnny said in realisation. Ten raised his gaze to meet Johnny's, curious.

"Jaemin?" He questioned, and Johnny nodded.

"Mhm, Jaemin likes a kid, Jeno, but Jeno likes someone else. The person Jeno likes, likes Jaemin," Johnny chuckled at the end at the confused look crossing Ten's pretty features. "It's a confusing love triangle, I know." Johnny leant forwards, lips gently brushing against Ten's nose. Ten scrunched his nose up at the tickling sensation, moving his head back a bit. "Jaemin shares a dorm with Jeno, and he's trying to avoid him, so he's been staying with Jaehyun and Yuta."

Ten nodded slowly in understanding. Teenage drama was the worst. He used to always be at the receiving end, or smack bang in the middle of it.

Johnny tilted his head down slightly, long fingertips tilting Ten's chin gently up to meet his gaze. Ten froze, eyes staring straight into the older male's eyes. He was locked in place, unable to move. Johnny's gaze held him in place, like a rope was tied tightly around him, bounding him and preventing him from escape.

Johnny slowly leant in, lips gently locking with Ten's own soft lips. His eyes fluttered shut, arms tightening their hold around the younger's waist, pulling him further into his larger body. Ten tilted his head to deepen the kiss, eyes slipping shut in bliss.

Gentle. It was gentle. It was full of love.

Ten couldn't deny that his heart fluttered at the tenderness of the older.

 

* * *

 

chat between **luvmoomin** \+ **jaemin.exe**

 

**luvmoomin**

Jaemin

How are you feeling?

 

**jaemin.exe**

I'm okay

I'm with Jaehyun hyung

How are you feeling?

 

 **luvmoomin**

I'm...alive

I dropped by the dorm...Jaehyun is in and you weren't there?

 

**jaemin.exe**

How'd you know what room?

 

**luvmoomin**

I asked Jeno

 

**jaemin.exe**

Oh

Well, Jaehyun is staying in Taeyong's dorm, so I'm with him...

 

 **luvmoomin**

Why?

 

**jaemin.exe**

Not my place to say

 

 **luvmoomin**

Okay

Also, Jaemin, can you do me a favour?

 

**jaemin.exe**

Depends on the favour

What is it?

 

**luvmoomin**

Can I have a photo of you?

 

**jaemin.exe**

Are

Are you asking for nudes?

Cause,,,the answer is no

 

 **luvmoomin**

What? No!

You're...you're my muse for my major

And I'm doing a collection. I just want a photo of you to paint

 

**jaemin.exe**

I'm

Your muse?

 

**luvmoomin**

Yes

You are

 

**jaemin.exe**

Why? Why me? There's nothing special about me

 

**luvmoomin**

That, Jaemin, is where you're so very wrong.

You are special. The most special person in my life. You'rebeautiful, inside and out. Your smile lights up my day, your

stupid jokes and flirty comments make me smile...

You mean so much to me.

 

**jaemin.exe**

Renjun,,,

 

**luvmoomin**

Knowing you, I probably made you blush, yes?

 

**jaemin.exe**

Y-yeah,,,

Hang on I'll send a couple of photos,,,

[ _image attached_ ]

Here's a selfie,,,

 

**luvmoomin**

...

 

**jaemin.exe**

[ _image attached_ ]

Here's one Johnny hyung took for his photography class

 

**luvmoomin**

Jaemin

How can you not think you're beautiful?

 

**jaemin.exe**

Sh-shut up

 

**luvmoomin**

Oh, so you can flirt but as soon as someone flirts with you,

you crumble and get really shy, huh?

Cute

 

**jaemin.exe**

Hyung!

 

**luvmoomin**

Anyways

I'm going to go to bed

You should too, it's late

 

**jaemin.exe**

Don't wanna

 

**luvmoomin**

Jaemin

It's almost 1am

Sleep

 

**jaemin.exe**

No

 

**luvmoomin**

I'll find where you are and beat your ass until you sleep

 

**jaemin.exe**

I'd believe that

Okay, I'll go to bed

 

**luvmoomin**

Good.

Goodnight Jaemin

I love you

 

**jaemin.exe**

I know,,,

Goodnight

 

* * *

 

 

chat between **uwujeno** \+ **jaemin.exe**

 

**uwujeno**

I miss you

_ read _

 

Please come back to me...

_ read _

 

Jaemin...I'm sorry I can't return your feelings

But I miss you

I'm sorry

_ read _

 

I mean...you unblocked me...

That's smth right?

_ read _

 

Jaemin...please stop ignoring me

Please come back to the dorm

 

**jaemin.exe**

No

I can't

It hurts too much

Goodnight jeno

I love you

 

**uwujeno**

Jaemin...

_ read _

 

Please come back

_ read _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst was amplified by like 50 in this chapter.   
> So now we have a yutae dilemma, what'll happen to their friendship?   
> What about Johnten? Does Johnny love Ten? Does Ten have feelings for Johnny?   
> What about jaeyong and yusol? How will their relationship fair from this fight?   
> As for norenmin, how will this work out? Jaemin obviously is hurting too much to even look at Jeno, and Renjun is head-over-heels for Jaemin.
> 
> You'll just have to wait and see~~
> 
> Also, Johnny's roommate was evicted for having drugs in the room, so Johnny has a room to himself. Ten stayed the night with him.   
> Hansol stayed the night with Yuta in his room. Jeno was alone in his room. Taeyong stayed in his room with Jaehyun and Jaemin. 
> 
> Make sense? No? Okay I don't care :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunnyboy:  
> Did your new boy toy screw you too hard last night?
> 
> moonie:  
> DOYOUNG
> 
> bunnyboy:  
> STOP ACTING INNOCENT TAIL

_13/02/17  
_ _Monday_

 

* * *

 

 

 **U** chat

 **long-ass-ride**  
Has anyone seen Donghyuck?

 **junkiewoo**  
Who? (°▽°)

 **moonie**  
Donghyuck?

 **bunnyboy**  
I don't know a Donghyuck, sorry

 **thaibeauty**  
Heh  
Dong

 **long-ass-ride**  
....  
Haechan

 **bunnyboy**  
OH  
HIM  
wait  
Why does he have two names?

 **long-ass-ride**  
His name is Lee Donghyuck  
Haechan is a nickname he likes to call himself

 **junkiewoo**  
So kinda like Yukhei with Lucas? （＾∇＾）

 **qiankun**  
I'd guess so

 **thaibeauty**  
Speaking of Lucas  
Where is he?

 **moonie**  
He left the chat

 **qiankun**  
Don't add him back in  
I still owe him an ass whooping

 **bunnyboy**  
It's so weird hearing Kun swear

 **qiankun**  
How so?

 **moonie** added  **dreamlucas** to  **U**

 **thaibeauty**  
WHYD YOU ADD HIM BACK

 **long-ass-ride**  
HYUNG NO

 **bunnyboy**  
Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted  
You just don't seem the type to swear  
Like you seem harmless and cute

 **dreamlucas**  
HARMLESS AND CUTE MY ASS  
FATKUN IS VICIOUS

 **qiankun**  
Xuxi...

 **dreamlucas**  
I MEAN  
KUN HYUNG YOURE SO HANDSOME  
BLESS THE LORD FOR YOUR EXISTENCE

 **thaibeauty**  
He puts you in place so quickly

 **long-ass-ride**  
Back on to my matter...has anyone seen Haechan?

 **dreamlucas**  
Haechan?

 **long-ass-ride**  
...Donghyuck

 **thaibeauty**  
Heh  
Dong

 **bunnyboy**  
I'm going to castrate you with a rusty fork

 **thaibeauty**  
I'd rather you didn't

 **dreamlucas**  
Oh! Hyuck! Yeah, he's in the library

 **long-ass-ride**  
Hyuck  
Is in  
The library????

 **moonie**  
What's so shocking about that?

 **long-ass-ride**  
As long as I've known him, he's HATED going to the library...   
Why the fuck is he there?   
HES HIDING FROM ME

 **thaibeauty**  
Woah, Mark, kid, calm your tits

 **moonie**  
He doesn't have tits

 **bunnyboy**  
It's an expression, hyung

 **junkiewoo**  
Why would he be hiding from you? (⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)

 **long-ass-ride**  
He took something of mine  
I've been trying to find him every where

 **moonie**  
What did he take?

 **long-ass-ride**  
I'm not saying

 **dreamlucas**  
WAS IT YOUR DILDO?

 **long-ass-ride**  
Lucas   
No

 **thaibeauty**  
HUS DILDO I, WHEEZING

 **bunnyboy**  
I think the only person here that'd have and use a dildo   
would be Ten

 **thaibeauty**  
You think correctly

 **moonie**  
Thats...a little too much information

 **bunnyboy**  
Don't act innocent Taeil   
I know your kinks

 **moonie**  
DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS DONGYOUNG  
LEAVE ME ALONE

 **bunnyboy**  
Oh come on you're not innocent

 **thaibeauty**  
I'm intrigued

 **junkiewoo**  
You are all a mess (-.-)y-., o O

 **long-ass-ride**  
We been knew

 **qiankun**  
Why do you all thrive off each other's pain?

 **dreamlucas**  
YOU THRIVE OFF MY PAIN

 **qiankun**  
You're different

 **dreamlucas**  
IM STILL HUMAN

 **long-ass-ride**  
No you aren't

 **junkiewoo**  
No you aren't ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

 **thaibeauty**  
No you aren't

 **bunnyboy**  
Jinx

 **dreamlucas**  
Y'all are so mean ('°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **qiankun**  
We're being truthful

 **long-ass-ride**  
WE KEEP GETTING OFF TOPIC  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WERE LEE DONGHYUCK AKA  
HAECHAN IS???

 **dreamlucas**  
I know  
But I'm not telling you until you tell me what he stole :)

 **long-ass-ride**  
YOU LOVE TO WATCH ME SUFFER DONT YOU

 **dreamlucas**  
You bet I do seagull brows

 **long-ass-ride**  
MY EYEBROWS DONT LOOK LIKE A SEAGULL  
FUCK OFF

 **thaibeauty**  
SEAGULL BROWS  
IM WHEEZING  
GCJLJSAKSNDS

 **moonie**  
You okay there Ten?

 **thaibeauty**  
I jisy git iut of bwd amd duckign colalapxed

 **bunnyboy**  
What

 **thaibeauty**  
Sorry  
I got out of bed and collapsed

 **bunnyboy**  
Did your new boy toy screw you too hard last night?

 **moonie**  
DOYOUNG

 **bunnyboy**  
STOP ACTING INNOCENT TAIL

 **junkiewoo**  
We didn't need to hear it tho, Doyoung hyung |(￣3￣)|

 **thaibeauty**  
If you must know  
Yes he did screw me hard  
A little TOO hard  
And now I can't feel my legs  
Fuck I'm gonna murder him

 **long-ass-ride**  
Oh my god

 **dreamlucas**  
Damn  
Anyway Mark  
Want to let us know what dear Hyuck stole?

 **long-ass-ride**  
YOU FUCKING KNOW  
WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU

 **moonie**  
Language!

 **bunnyboy**  
Tail you and I both know how much you swear during sex

 **moonie**  
What

 **bunnyboy**  
What

 **thaibeauty**  
Oh fuck

 **moonie**  
:) 

 **moonie** has left the chat

 **qiankun**  
Oh damn

 **bunnyboy**  
Ah fuck

 **junkiewoo**  
That wasn't nice Doyoung hyung Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 **bunnyboy**  
Shut up I know  
I'll apologise

 **dreamlucas**  
Oi don't tell him to shut up because you fucked up

 **thaibeauty**  
Guys, you all know I'm one for tea and drama, but calm down

 **qiankun**  
I'm with Ten here  
You all need to relax

 **dreamlucas**  
Not until Doyoung apologises to Jungwoo hyung for snapping

 **bunnyboy**  
No hyung for me? How disrespectful

 **dreamlucas**  
I only call people I respect hyung :*

 **bunnyboy**  
Wow  
Okay then

 **junkiewoo**  
Yukhei it's fine, Doyoung hyung don't worry about it ٩(^‿^)۶

 **dreamlucas**  
You're seriously so cute Zeus DX

 **thaibeauty**  
Zeus?

 **dreamlucas**  
It's my nickname for him  
Cute isn't it

 **qiankun**  
Yes

 **bunnyboy**  
Listen Jungwoo, I'm sorry for snapping

 **junkiewoo**  
It's fine hyung! I know you were just annoyed that you screwed   
up (*^o^*)

 **bunnyboy**  
Not even going to put it lightly huh

 **dreamlucas**  
Anyway  
Mark  
We keep forgetting about you  
So tell us  
What did Donghyuck steal?  
Or I won't tell you where he's hiding

 **long-ass-ride**  
...  
Fine   
I'll tell  
He stole my favourite hoodie and Blankie

 **qiankun**  
That's not embarrassing

 **dreamlucas**  
Y'all don't know what "Blankie" is tho  
Blankie is the filthy knitted blanket he's had since he was   
like four  
He can't sleep without it

 **qiankun**  
I sleep with an oversized teddy bear

 **junkiewoo**  
He does it's so cute ｡ﾟ(ﾟ'ω'ﾟ)ﾟ｡   
It's almost bigger than he is (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 **bunnyboy**  
Really??? You must be a clingy sleeper

 **qiankun**  
Sometimes  
Generally I just sleep on top of it and bury my face into its fur

 **bunnyboy**  
See? Cute

 **dreamlucas**  
HES DECEIVING YOU

 **long-ass-ride**  
ANYWAY LUCAS  
TELL ME WHERE HE'S HIDING

 **dreamlucas**  
Jeez okay chill  
He's hiding in the back room of the library  
He's like...wearing your hoodie  
I deadass thought it was you until I saw his skin  
He's so tanned ugh I wish I had his skin

 **long-ass-ride**  
He does have nice skin  
Anyway  
I'm going to get my shit back

 **long-ass-ride** has muted the chat

 **junkiewoo**  
Rest in peace Haechan (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 **dreamlucas**  
Anyways, guys, on a serious note

 **thaibeauty**  
Lucas being serious?   
I can't believe it

 **dreamlucas**  
Shut up  
Anyways  
Fuck  
I forgot what I was gonna say now  
Thank you Ten hyung

 **bunnyboy**  
WOW SO YOU RESPECT HIM HUH

 **dreamlucas**  
Ten is hot man

 **bunnyboy**  
AND IM NOT

 **dreamlucas**  
I don't eveN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

 **junkiewoo**  
Do any of us really know what each other looks like? Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)  
I only know Lucas and Kun hyung here (*⁰▿⁰*)

 **thaibeauty  
  
** This is me

 **bunnyboy**  
Thank god you're wearing a shirt

 **thaibeauty**  
Fuck off

**bunnyboy  
  
**

**dreamlucas**  
You look like a bunny

 **bunnyboy**  
No shit Sherlock

 **dreamlucas**  
Here's Mork  
  
I took this photo :D

 **junkiewoo**  
He's handsome (*^o^*)

 **dreamlucas**  
This is me~~  


**thaibeauty**  
I pictured you as being super ugly  
You're kinda handsome

 **dreamlucas**  
I know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **qiankun  
  
** You have all seen me already so...

 **bunnyboy**  
$wag

 **dreamlucas**  
No

 **bunnyboy**  
This is Taeil  


**thaibeauty**  
He's quite handsome

 **bunnyboy**  
Back off thot 

 **junkiewoo**  
Here's me! (๑ >◡<๑)  


**thaibeauty**  
SDFAJLS SO CUTE

 **dreamlucas**  
MY CUTIE  
UWU

 **bunnyboy**  
YOURE SO CUTE

 **qiankun**  
PRECIOUS

 **junkiewoo**  
ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 **dreamlucas**  
He's got us all whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,a short crack chapter to take a break from all the angst I'm putting y'all through...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> win-winner:  
> WHAT DO YOU WANT CHILD  
> IM IN CLASS
> 
> zhongchenle:  
> I NEED YOUR HELP
> 
> win-winner:  
> With what???
> 
> zhongchenle:  
> TO HELP PICK OUT MY OUTFIT FOR MY DATE WITH JISUNG AT FOUR
> 
> win-winner:  
> OFC I CAN HELP UWU WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO  
> MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP :"(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO!! To celebrate 4k hits on AO3 and 1.1k reads on Wattpad, I am doing a special Q & A chapter! On this chapter, leave questions for any of the characters! There's no limit to the questions, ask as many as you want! Format them like this:  
> "This question is for Kun..."  
> "For Taeyong..."  
> etc, etc.  
> Please don't let this flop!

_13/02/17_   
_Monday_

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin chewed on his nails. He was alone in the library, just waiting for his hyungs to show up for this...meeting about their problem. It was affecting Chenle and Jisung, and that wasn't fair on them. Jaemin knew it was his fault—he should have just put up with the pain and stayed quiet.

But he knew he couldn't. He was so in love with Jeno that seeing him with anyone else would just hurt too much. He also felt horrible for Renjun.

He knew Renjun felt the same way for him that he felt for Jeno. Renjun was hurting, and Jaemin couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to just say yes and date him on a whim, it would only hurt Renjun more if he did that.

Shuffling in a seat beside him broke him from his trance from staring blankly at a bookshelf, and he turned his head to look at Jeno. Jeno offered him a small smile, his eyes slightly squishing into cute crescents. Jaemin felt his heart tighten and squeeze, breath catching in his throat.

He was so in love, it hurts.

He looked away, cheeks burning red. Someone sat on the seat on the other side of him, and he felt his lungs constrict tightly. He glanced over at Renjun who was watching him with a kind yet intense gaze.

He stared at his hands placed in his lap. He felt so awkward, so out of place. Anxiety was creeping up his nerves and making his breath come out laboured.

Someone sat in the seat in front of the three boys. They all looked up to see Johnny looking at them. He crossed on leg over the other, folding his arms.

"I think this talk will be good," he said softly. The three boys look at each other, glances quick.

"...are you sure?" Jaemin asked quietly. He'd rather not be here at all, and he'd rather not have anything to do with Renjun and Jeno.

Jeno shot him a pointed look, frowning. Frowns certainly did not suit the older's handsome face. "It will do some good, Jaemin."

"What if it doesn't?" He snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. Renjun glanced at him, also frowning.

"It will, Jaemin. Stop being a glass-half-empty kind of person." He muttered, tilting his head. His soft blonde hair fell across his neck, and Jaemin could see Jeno look away with red cheeks in his peripherals. He scoffed, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms across his chest.

"You're fucking whipped," Jaemin snapped under his breath. Jeno's head snapped to look at the younger, eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

Jaemin glanced at him, eyes narrowed. His heart rate rapidly picked up its pace, thundering like a drum in his chest. "You have literally known him for a week, and you're already " _head over heels_ " in love with him." Jaemin used his fingers to create quotation marks to mock his statement.

Jeno frowned, mirroring the younger's actions by folding his arms across his chest. "Jaemin, can you stop being a dick for once?" He snapped, and the younger just shot him a glare. From the corner of his eye, Jaemin could see Johnny groaning and face-palming.

"Guys, specifically Jaemin and Jeno, calm down," Johnny said sternly, looking between the three. "Now then, I want you to speak your mind. Talk to me, pretend that the other two aren't here—okay?"

Renjun nodded slowly, eyes flitting across to glance at Jaemin beside him. Jaemin hesitated but nodded. Jeno also nodded, eyes trained on the floor.

"Oldest first." Johnny gestured to Renjun who inhaled deeply.

"...what do I say?" He asked, voice quiet. Jaemin stared at his hands in his lap, not looking at anyone. He didn't want to hear Renjun talk—he'd just feel even worse than he already does.

"Talk about your side of all this, how you feel. Tell me, pretend that it's just you and me." Johnny reached over with his long arms and pet Renjun's knee reassuringly. Renjun nodded slowly and swallowed thickly.

"Uhm...so..." he toyed with his fingers in his lap, jittery. "I feel really awkward in this whole situation, cause I feel like it's my fault."

Jaemin felt his heart crack slightly. He felt so, so guilty for making Renjun feel like this—the poor boy felt like this was all his fault. It's not, and he shouldn't feel like it is. Jaemin knew he was part of the reason Renjun was hurting. He hated it.

"If Jeno hadn't met me, then they wouldn't have fought and they'd still be close, not fighting. Instead, I caused their fight." He inhaled shakily, throat tight as he forced the words past his lips. "They wouldn't be in this predicament, this fuc—stupid—love triangle." He hesitated, glancing to Jaemin, smiling ever so slightly once their gazes met. Jaemin flushed lightly and looked away, biting his lip.

"I've loved Jaemin since I first laid eyes on him.In our first lesson of art together two years ago, he was running late." He smiled fondly at the memory, and Jaemin felt his face burst into a bright fiery blush. Renjun already told him the story, but it still made him feel embarrassed and shy. Renjun continued, "He burst in, saying that he got lost and couldn't find anyone helpful." He laughed softly, smile widening. "He sat beside me, apologising for looking like a mess. I couldn't answer him, he was just so beautiful he took my breath away. I think I freaked him out a bit since I didn't respond, and he just kinda didn't talk to me for the rest of the lesson.

"We got closer over the months and I only fell deeper and harder. But..." he trailed off, smile slipping from his lips. "...my feelings were not returned. I never told him, but that was because he was in love with someone else, Jeno." Jaemin swallowed the lump in his throat at the icy yet hurt tone of Renjun's voice. "The way he spoke and gushed about how amazing Jeno is just...it hurt. I wanted Jaemin to myself, I wanted him to gush about me, to smile when talking about me, to love me—someone who could actually love him back." Renjun clenched his jaw, eyelashes fluttering as he squeezed his eyes shut. He inhaled sharply, it was full of pain.

Renjun was hurting. And it was Jaemin's fault.

"It was selfish, I was selfish, so I just pushed through it. Just to see him smile made me warm on the inside," he held a hand to his heart clutching at the fabric of his shirt tightly. "But then I met Jeno for the first time. I don't know why I had never met him before, he'd been here the same amount of time as Jaemin and I had. Point is, when we met, I could kinda tell I had some kind of effect on him. He just..." he frowned. "...his eyes lit up and he wouldn't stop blushing. He was also really quiet, contrary to how Jaemin had described him."

Jaemin glanced to Jeno, who shuffled uncomfortably and sat straight. He was scared. He was getting really uncomfortable, and Jaemin hated seeing a Jeno hurt so much. It was his fault Jeno was hurting.

"Then in art one day, Jaemin was really dejected and sad. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that he was ignoring Jeno. I asked why, but he wouldn't say." Renjun rubbed his temple, sighing softly. "We left art, but in the hallway, we were confronted by Jeno. He was clearly angry at Jaemin for avoiding him. It was...kinda scary seeing Jeno so angry. I had only seen him once, and he was quiet and cute. And how Jaemin described him, he seemed like the calm and composed type." Renjun leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "Then Jaemin revealed that my hunch was correct—Jeno had a crush on me. And he confessed to Jeno as well. It was a mess.

"I texted Jeno texted later, asking him what had just happened. He apologised for going off, and that he usually isn't like that. He then asked me out." Renjun swallowed heavily, the gulp audible. "I felt bad if I declined, since I caused the whole mess, so, in guilt, I said yes."

Jaemin glanced at Jeno, who had his fists balled tightly on his thighs, jaw clenched and looking about ready to burst. He was sitting straight, staring at the floor blankly, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking.

"The next day in the art room, Jaemin and I were working on our major artworks for an assessment task, and Jaemin was sad and quiet. He didn't want to talk to me. He was hurt about the whole thing with Jeno and I. So...I kissed him." Renjun's lips quirked up at the corners delicately, eyelids half-lidded over his eyes as he recalled the memory. "It wasn't ideal, but it was nice." He then chuckled half-heartedly. "I did get punched in the ribs though."

Johnny sighed softly, "So that brings us to the conversation that I added you in, yes?"

Renjun nodded once. "Yeah, the day after that is when you added us into that chat." Johnny ran a hand through his brown locks, humming softly.

"What made you think it was a good idea to say yes to Jeno?" He asked, and Jeno looked up, finally letting his gaze rest on Renjun. Jaemin continued to stare at the floor dejectedly.

Renjun hesitated, sniffling and wiping at his eyes with his wrists. Jaemin felt another piece of his heart crack. He had never seen Renjun cry. Renjun was the sarcastic, evil yet warm-hearted boy that had befriended Jaemin. Did Renjun only cry because of him?

"...I felt bad. It was pity that caused me to say yes. I know I should have rejected him but...I just couldn't bring myself to." Renjun croaked out, voice quiet.

Ah, and secretly precious and considerate.

"Okay, and why did you kiss Jaemin?" Johnny asked softly, gaze kind. Renjun faltered, staying quiet for a good eternity before finally speaking.

"...I don't know. I just...I wanted to finally show him how I felt. Kissing him was..." he smiled ever so slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks which were tinged red. "...it was everything I had been dreaming of for two years." He wiped at his cheeks, smudging the tears into his skin.

Jaemin noticed the large grey eye bags sagging below his eyes, making his guilt eat him away further. How much sleep had Renjun lost because he was crying over Jaemin?

Johnny twisted in his seat, turning to grab a box of tissues off the table behind him. He handed the box to Renjun who took it gratefully. He mumbled a small thanks, pulling a few tissues out of the box and blowing his nose.

"Jeno. Now you." Johnny looked to Jeno, reaching over to place his large hand over the younger's balled fist. He gently unfurled his fingers, thumb brushing over his knuckles. "Firstly, relax, okay?"

Jeno nodded quickly, inhaling shakily.

"Jaemin and I have been friends for six years. He never told me, but I had a feeling he was gay." Jaemin froze at this. "I waited for him to tell me, cause I didn't want to assume, but he never did. It wouldn't have mattered since I'm bi, and he knew that, so I don't understand why he never told me." Jeno frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing. "I never once thought he liked me in that way—but now that I look back over the past few years, I can definitely see the signs that showed that he liked me. The subtle touches, the clingy nature, the flirting, the big smiles..." he swallowed, exhaling slowly. "There was one time where we went to a party and got drunk. He kissed me."

Jaemin felt his face burn at the memory. "We were only sixteen, and decided to go to a party some older students were holding off-campus. We got drunk and well, Jaemin kissed me. Neither of us remembered the following day until Donghyuck told us." Jeno ran a hand through his black hair, gaze still on the ground. "I asked Jaemin if that meant anything, and he asked if I would ever date him if he was into me. I said no, that he wasn't my type. At the time, he only said okay and said that he was drunk and it didn't mean anything. But now that I look back on it, he looked really dejected." He glanced through the corner of his eyes to look at Jaemin who sat frozen in his seat, staring blankly at his hands in his lap.

"I never thought much of Jaemin's feeling or anything. I feel bad now for not considering him at all. And...when I saw Renjun for the first time in person...he...I dunno, my heart just kind of filled to the brim with love and...my world just seemed brighter." Jeno smiled softly, glancing over to Renjun who sat as still as a statue. He then frowned, sighing sadly.

"Then Jaemin started to avoid me after it told him I liked Renjun. I was hurt and angry. So, I confronted him." He swallowed thickly. "I know I did it in the wrong way, I screamed at him. I felt horrible afterwards. But he also pretty much told Renjun that I liked him. I was angry at that, too. Then he confessed that he liked me...I was really shocked."

He blinked and looked at Renjun. "Later that day, I asked him out, and I was ecstatic when he said yes. However," he exhaled, breath quivering, "the following day, I saw Jaemin kiss him." He blinked back tears, wiping his nose. "It hurt. I wondered why Jaemin would kiss him to get back at me."

"That's cause I didn't." Jaemin snapped, glaring at Jeno with malice. "I'd never do that. You should know that! But clearly, you don't know me. You don't care." He growled angrily, tears brimming his red-rimmed eyes. Jeno glanced at Jaemin, now glaring harshly.

"Jaemin, what was I supposed to think at the time?" Jeno muttered darkly, twisting in his seat to face Jaemin. Renjun sighed softly.

"Jaemin, calm down," Renjun whispered, placing his hand on Jaemin's knee and squeezing it reassuringly. Jaemin flinched, slapping his hand away. He stood angrily to his feet.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving." Jaemin turned away, and Renjun hurriedly stood to his feet grabbing Jaemin's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." He mumbled, voice low. Jaemin snatched his arm from the older's grip, lips curled down in a frown.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Both of you." He turned and walked briskly away, ignoring Renjun and Johnny's calls after him. Tears streamed down his face, and he hurriedly wiped them away, choking on the sobs caught in his throat.

"...Johnny hyung, this was a bad idea." Jeno mumbled to the older, standing as well and wiping at his eyes. He glared at Johnny before turning and walking away. Renjun blinked back tears, sending one last look at the older before he too left.

Johnny was left staring after them, shocked.

 

* * *

 

 **127** chat

 **younghoe**  
Mission "save norenmin's relationship" was a failure

 **woojae**  
Shit really?   
What happened?

 **younghoe**  
When Jeno started to talk about his side of the story, Jaemin got angry and snapped. He then walked off, and  
the other two followed suit.

 **win-winner**  
God dammit

 **heychan**  
Why do we only have four members?

 **younghoe**  
Oh the others left   
I'll add them back in

 **woojae**  
Don't do that

 **win-winner**  
Why not?

 **woojae**  
Yuta and Taeyong hyungs had a fight

 **younghoe**  
Sigh  
They need to push through it  
We have to get this project kicked off

 **heychan**  
Hyung has a point   
I actually want to do good with this project and I'm not gonna let immature pricks ruin my chances of passing

 **win-winner**  
I'm on Donghyuck's side   
I love dancing, I want to do well with this.

 **woojae**  
Sigh, agreed. I'll add Taeyong and Yuta hyungs

 **younghoe**  
I'll add Hansol hyung

 **woojae** added  **osaka-prince** +  **taeyongie** to the chat  
**younghoe** added  **tolboy** to the chat

 **tolboy**  
Fuck off Johnny

 **osaka-prince**  
Why am I here

 **taeyongie**  
I'm leaving

 **younghoe**  
Don't   
You   
Fucking  
Dare

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh

 **younghoe**  
This is bullshit. Grow up, the lot of you. I'm sick of this. You three are the hyungs of this group, so act like it. Sicheng,  
Jaehyun, Donghyuck and I want to do well on this project, and we can't if you three don't cooperate. You don't have to be  
friends, but at least kept your quarrelling and shit out of this, got that?

 **heychan**  
Hyung snapped  
But I agree

 **win-winner**  
I know how much dancing means to you, Yuta, so please, work with us okay?

 **woojae**  
Same with you two, Taeyong and Hansol hyungs

 **taeyongie**  
You're right  
I'm sorry   
I'll help the best I can when I'm off suspension

 **tolboy**  
The doctor said I can't dance for another month   
But I can help with lyrics  
I'm sorry for being so petty

 **younghoe**  
Damn right you are  
You're the oldest here and even Donghyuck was acting more mature than you

 **tolboy**  
Ouch that hurt my pride

 **osaka-prince**  
I'm sorry as well

 **taeyongie**  
Mhm

 **woojae**  
Okay, so guys, where do you want to meet up first to start planning?

 **osaka-prince**  
The dance room  
Um number 7, I think I had booked it for tomorrow

 **younghoe**  
That perfect!  
See you all, except Taeyong, there at, let's say 12

 **woojae**  
Sounds good

 **tolboy**  
See you then

 **osaka-prince**  
That's good I'll see you there

 **heychan**  
Okay I might be there a bit late since I have a class right before that

 **younghoe**  
That's all good!  
See you all then!  
_read by_ ** _woojae_** _,_ ** _tolboy_** _\+ 4 others_

 

* * *

 

 **Dream**  chat

 **zhongchenle**  
How'd the talk go hyungs?  
_read by_ ** _uwujeno_** _,_ ** _jaemin.exe_** _+_ ** _luvmoomin_**

 **prettymaknae**  
Are   
Are you kidding me?   
You know what?   
Fine, screw you guys Chenle and I will do it ourselves   
I'm sick of you

 **zhongchenle**  
Jisung...

 **luvmoomin**  
I'm sorry

 **uwujeno**  
I'm sorry

 **jaemin.exe**  
Do it yourself then

 **jaemin.exe** has left the chat

 **uwujeno**  
Fucking immature little prick

 **luvmoomin**  
Don't talk about him like that!

 **zhongchenle**  
Hyung! Language!

 **prettymaknae**  
Chenle  
I'm gonna text you

 **zhongchenle**  
Oh, okay

 **prettymaknae**  
You two sort your shit out elsewhere

 **zhongchenle**  
Jisung! Language!  
_read by_ ** _luvmoomin_** _,_ ** _uwujeno + prettymaknae_**

 

* * *

 

iMessagechat between  **Lele** **< 3 **+  **Jisung** **ie**

 **Lele <3**  
What's up Jisungie?

 **Jisungie**  
I'm just annoyed with our hyungs that's all

 **Lele <3**  
I know

 **Jisungie**  
Anyway  
I messaged you to talk about when we're leaving to go see Lego Batman

 **Lele <3**  
Oh, Hansol hyung said he'll wait at the gates at 4pm to take us  
It was a later screening at 4:30 if that's ok?

 **Jisungie**  
Ofc! It gives me more time to prepare!

 **Lele <3**  
Prepare what?

 **Jisungie**  
My outfit

 **Lele <3**  
Actually same  
Well we have two and a half hours  
I'll see you at the gates at 4!

 **Jisungie**  
Okay! :*  
_read_

 

* * *

 

chat between  **win-winner** +  **zhongchenle**

 **zhongchenle**  
_GEGE_  
_GE GE_  
_GEGE_  
_GEGE_  
_GEGE_  
_GEGE_  
_GEGE_  
_EGEG_  
_EGEG_  


**win-winner**  
_WHAT DO YOU WANT CHILD_  
_IM IN CLASS_

 **zhongchenle**  
_I NEED YOUR HELP_

 **win-winner**  
_With what???_

 **zhongchenle**  
_TO HELP PICK OUT MY OUTFIT FOR MY DATE WITH_ _JISUNG AT FOUR_

 **win-winner**  
_OFC I CAN HELP UWU WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO_  
_MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP :"(_

 **zhongchenle**  
_GEGE IF YOU KEEP BEING CRINGE I'LL GET KUN GE TO_ _HELP ME INSTEAD_

 **win-winner**  
_Um no_  
_I don't wanna talk about him_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Gege you're such a sook_

 **win-winner**  
_Shut up child_  
_I'll be there after class so...half an hour_

 **zhongchenle**  
_Okay hyung! See you then!_  


* * *

chat between  **moonie** +  **prettymaknae**

 **prettymaknae**  
HYUNG  
I NEED YOUR HELP

 **moonie**  
Is it to help you pick out an outfit for your date with Chenle? Cause of course I'll help baby!

 **prettymaknae**  
I swear you're psychic sometimes hyung

 **moonie**  
It's my motherly instinct

 **prettymaknae**  
Is doyoung hyung going to help too???

 **moonie**  
Do you want him to?

 **prettymaknae**  
NO  
....  
Yes

 **moonie**  
Of course baby :) <3  
Come to our dorm in half an hour ok?

 **prettymaknae**  
THANK YOU HYUNG  


**moonie**  
STOP MAKING MEMES OF YOURSELF OR I'LL DISOWN YOU

**prettymaknae  
  
**

**moonie**  
....  
You are my least favourite child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes, angst.  
> What happened between Sicheng and Kun?   
> How will Chensung's date go?   
> Will Yuta and Taeyong start talking again?  
> Will Jaemin stop avoiding his problems?  
> Read on to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

_13/02/18_  
_Monday_

 

* * *

 

 

 **junguwu** changed his username  
**junguwu** just posted a picture for the first time in a while!

♡ 4,581 likes

 **junguwu** Like the new username? ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪  photo creds to  **@** **dreamlucas** (^з^)-☆

_view all 582 comments_

**dreamlucas** HA I KNEW YOU LIKED THE PICS I TOOK (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

 **junguwu @** **dreamlucas** I DO NOT ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 **dreamlucas** You look beautiful as always uwu

 **junguwu**  @ **dreamlucas**  I know ùwú

 **thaibeauty** uwu you're pretty 

 **junguwu @** **thaibeauty** Awe thanks hyung! (╹◡╹) ♡

 **moonie** Your username is cute!! It suits you!

 **junguwu @** **moonie** Thank you so much hyung! I guess it does suit me cause I'm cute, huh? (⌒▽⌒)

 **long-ass-ride @** **moonie** He's aware of how cute he is

 **bunnyboy** He's got you all wrapped around his finger

 **qiankun @** **bunnyboy** Taeil-hyung has you wrapped around his finger 

 **bunnyboy @** **qiankun** HE DOES NOT

 **junguwu @** **bunnyboy** He's just stating facts hyung! UwU

 **bunnyboy @** **qiankun** **@** **junguwu** WHY ARE YOU BOTH GANGING UP ON ME NOW?

 **moonie @** **bunnyboy** You get riled up easily Doyoung

 **bunnyboy @** **moonie** WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING???

 **moonie @** **bunnyboy** Everything 

 **long-ass-ride @** **bunnyboy** Everything

 **junguwu @** **bunnyboy** Everything ･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+

 **dreamlucas @** **bunnyboy** Everything

 **qiankun @** **bunnyboy**  Everything 

 **thaibeauty @** **bunnyboy** Everything

 **bunnyboy @** **moonie** **@** **junguwu** **@** **qiankun** **@** **dreamlucas** **@** **long-ass-ride** All of you go die in a hole ^-^ <3

 

* * *

 

private chat between  **junguwu** +  **bunnyboy**

 **junguwu**  
Hyung you didn't actually mean for me to go die in a hole, right?

 **bunnyboy**  
Oh lord Jungwoo of course not!   
I'm just teasing, okay? Whatever you do, don't go die in a hole!

 **junguwu**  
What about Taeil hyung?

 **bunnyboy**  
Eh...

 **junguwu**  
Are you both okay? (・・?)

 **bunnyboy**  
We...had a fight after our last group chat. I know I was out of line for saying that about him, but I was only just teasing...   
I didn't mean anything by it...

 **junguwu**  
Hyung, are you both together? As in, dating? (o_o)

 **bunnyboy**  
Yeah, we've been together for a while.

 **junguwu**  
You're not exclusive? (；ω；)

 **bunnyboy**  
He didn't want to be, which is fine. I was fine with cuddling in our dorm and being quiet about it.   
He and I have never been ones to flaunt relationships and such.   
Which is probably why Ten annoys me so much 

 **junguwu**  
Ohh okay! Did you guys break up or is it just a fight? ｡ﾟ(ﾟ'ω'ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **bunnyboy**  
No, we didn't break up. He's just pissed at me.

 **junguwu**  
DOES TAEIL HYUNG REALLY SWEAR A LOT DURING SEX

 **bunnyboy**  
What??

 **junguwu**  
I'm so sorry hyung Yukhei stole my phone (¬_¬)

 **bunnyboy**  
I could tell by the caps and no emoticons...  
And to answer Lucas' question, yeah, he does.

 **junguwu**  
Yukhei says that's weird ( '_ゝ')  
You probably should keep yours and his sex life a secret though,  
hyung (・Д・)ノ

 **bunnyboy**  
That's...a great idea.

 **junguwu**  
Sighs (-_-;)  
Good luck hyung! I have to go now (๑╹ω╹๑ )

 **bunnyboy**  
Thanks Jungwoo 

 

* * *

 

Taeil sorted through Jisung's clothes, holding shirts up and studying them before tossing them over his shoulder in distaste. Jisung sat on his bed, watching. He glanced at the time glowing on the screen of his phone, sighing softly.

"Hyung, I only have an hour left and I still have to do my makeup." Jisung said softly, watching as Taeil rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, sighing in aggravation. "...you're in a really bad mood, hyung. Did you have a fight with someone?"

Taeil turned to face Jisung. "Yeah," he sighed again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. "I'm going to get someone else to help you pick out an outfit, I'm not in the best mood right now. Sorry, baby," Taeil frowned sadly, and Jisung just waved his hand.

"It's okay hyung, we all have bad days." He smiled brightly. Taeil cracked a small smile.

"You're so precious, you know that?" He sat on the bed beside Jisung. "I just sent a message to one of my group members. He's quite good with fashion, so I think his choices would be better than mine." Jisung tilted his head to one side.

"Do I know him?" He asked. Taeil shook his head.

"I don't think so," Taeil answered. Jisung picked up his own phone and opened Instagram. He felt his mouth go dry at the first picture on his timeline.

 

* * *

 

 **zhongchenle** just posted a picture

// **A/N: IGNORE THE MIC, I COULDN'T FIND A SELFIE OF LELE IN THIS OUTFIT ASDFGHJ** // 

♡ 827 likes

 **zhongchenle** _Going out <3_

_view all 429 comments_

**win-winner** _Looking gOOD_

 **qiankun**   _Ah my baby is growing up_

 **win-winner @** ** qiankun ** _HE'S NOT YOUR BABY BEGONE THOT_

 **qiankun @** ** win-winner ** _He's both of ours, calm your farm Sicheng._

 **win-winner @** ** qiankun ** _You can have Renjun_ **@** ** luvmoomin **

**luvmoomin @** ** win-winner ** **@** ** qiankun ** _Ge, don't involve me with your lovers' spat!_  
****

**INyourmind** I don't know what any of this says bUT CHENLE YOU LOOK GOOD

 **INyourmind** LIKE REALLY GOOD  
****

**zhongchenle @** **INyourmind** All that Mandarin nonsense up there is pointless dw about it Jeongin! ☺️ AND OFC I LOOK GOOD 

 **INyourmind @** **zhongchenle** AH MAN IM JEALOUS YOURE SO PERFECT

 

* * *

 

Jisung had no idea what the Mandarin said, but he could read the last few Korean comments between Chenle and someone called Jeongin? He felt a pang of jealousy as he read over the words exchanged between the two.

He sighed, turning his phone screen off. Why should he be jealous? Him and Chenle weren't even together—just going out on a date. A single date...he felt sick to his stomach. Anxiety crept up his nerves, making his hands sweaty and jittery. What if Chenle realised he didn't like Jisung? What if Jisung stuffed up?

He couldn't bare the thought of being hated by Chenle.

A knock on the door interrupted Jisung's inner turmoil, causing him to jump. Taeil laughed softly and walked to the door of the dorm, opening it. Behind the door stood a small man with black hair. He had a rather pretty face with a slim body. He was wearing a low-collared black shirt that showed his collarbones and all the red blotches staining his skin.

"Hey Ten," Taeil smiled, letting the shorter man inside. Jisung blinked.

"He's so short." He said, standing to his feet. He was a good ten centimetres taller than the older male, making him smaller than Taeil. "I didn't think anyone could be shorter than Taeil hyung."

The small man blinked then looked at Taeil. "He's blunt. I like him." Taeil rolled his eyes as Ten turned to the small wardrobe and began to rummage through it. He pulled out an outfit, studying it, before throwing it back in. "Your clothes are stylish," Ten hummed, and Jisung smiled slightly. "Ah, found the best one."

Ten held the shirt on the hanger out for Jisung to see, and the younger blinked.

"That's a bit...dressy for tonight, don't you think hyung?" Jisung asked as Ten placed the jumper on the bed. He walked back over to the wardrobe and rummaged through the set of drawers in the wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of black pants and held them next to the white shirt.

"Perfect." Ten held the outfit to Jisung. "Change. Trust me, you'll look amazing."

Jisung nodded and watched as Ten moved to sit on his bed beside Taeil. The smaller of the two looked around the room as Jisung began to remove his shirt.

"Are you the only one in this room?" Ten asked, startling Jisung.

The younger nodded. "Yeah, I got a room by myself."

"How old are you?" Ten asked, gaze falling on the younger. Jisung shuffled awkwardly, dropping his shirt onto the floor and grabbing the white one. He slipped it onto his slim frame, hurriedly doing the buttons up.

"I'm fifteen," Jisung answered quietly. Ten blinked.

"So...this is your first year here?" Ten crossed his legs under him, leaning back on his butt. Jisung shook his head, finishing doing up his shirt.

"No, I started last year, the school let me in early because of my dancing," Jisung smiled proudly. APA was hard to get into on its own, but to be accepted a year earlier than what was allowed was extraordinary. The school only accepted students between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five, so for Jisung to be accepted as a fourteen-year-old was almost unheard of.

Ten raised his brows, clearly impressed. "Ah, so you're a dancer? So am I," Ten smiled broadly. Jisung slipped his black jeans on, doing the button and fly up. "If you ever want to practice together, or need any help with choreo, don't hesitate to ask."

Jisung nodded enthusiastically. "Mm, I will!" The younger then turned to face Ten with his clothes on. "How do they look?"

Ten grinned and winked. "Your date will pop a boner for sure."

This comment caused Jisung's face burst into a fiery blush. Taeil also smacked Ten harshly on the shoulder.

"Ten! He's fifteen for gods' sake!" Taeil scolded, which only made Ten roll his eyes dramatically.

"He's fifteen, Hyung, he's not a child, so stop babying him." Ten poked his tongue out cheekily, this time causing Taeil to roll his eyes.

"Just cause  _you_  lost your virginity at fourteen doesn't mean anyone else has," Taeil snapped. "He's still a kid, and an innocent one at that."

Jisung chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Are you two gonna keep fighting or you gonna help me do my makeup and accessories?"

 

* * *

 

 **prettymaknae** just posted a picture

♡ 258 likes

 **prettymaknae** I feel a little overdressed but hey I look good! 

_view all 85 comments_

**moonie** YOU LOOK CUTE 

 **prettymaknae @** **moonie** I'M NOT CUTE

 **bunnyboy** Jisungie you're so cute be my child already 

 **prettymaknae @** **bunnyboy** You can be my dad and  **@** **moonie**  can be my mum

 **moonie @** **prettymaknae**  NO

 **prettymaknae @** **moonie**  You can't stay mad at Doyoung-hyung forever!

 **bunnyboy @** **prettymaknae**  Bless your soul Jisungie!

 **moonie @** **bunnyboy** You're annoying -_-

 

* * *

 

Jisung tucked his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans as he walked to the gates of the school. He looked up, eyes laying upon a small, blonde-haired boy leaning against the gate with his head down, playing his phone.

Jisung's heart fluttered. But it also began to pound painfully in his chest. His palms prickled with sweat, fingernails digging into his tender palm as he clenched his fists tightly. He walked up to Chenle, clearing his throat loudly. The older looked up to the taller, eyes skimming up and down Jisung's outfit. His cheeks dusted over in pink, eyes widening.

"You...wow..." Chenle stuttered, lips quirking up into a bright smile. Jisung himself blushed, toeing the ground shyly.

"You look amazing, Lele," Jisung mumbled softly, his own gaze behind his glasses studying Chenle. The older smiled bashfully, giggling softly.

"Thank you." He stood beside the taller male, linking arms with Jisung. "Hansol-hyung will be here in a minute." He stared at the ground, chuckling quietly. "You know, when I first texted Hansol-hyung to ask to give us a lift, he responded with ' _you can ride me all you want_ '." He mocked the quote in a too-deep voice, bursting into laughter at the look of aghast on Jisung's face.

"Hansol-hyung must be a pervert," Jisung commented, and Chenle just hummed in agreement.

"He must be. I mean, he was the one that was pushed down the stairs." Jisung said, entwining his fingers gently with Chenle's. The older blushed, going quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, no, it was a tender and soft silence.

Chenle looked up, eyes locking with Jisung's. Jisung stared into the older's eyes, finding himself lost in the infinite abyss of his iris. Jisung's eyelashes fluttered as his gaze washed over Chenle's pretty face—from his large almond-shaped eyes to his cute and chubby cheeks to his pink lips and to his soft and gentle jawline.

Chenle was really pretty, Jisung thought.

A loud horn honking interrupted the two boys, their hands breaking their hold and jumping back in shock. A car was pulled over at the curb beside them, window rolled down to reveal Hansol at the wheel. He was smirking as the two teenagers walked up to the truck.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. For the second time in an hour, Jisung groaned and buried his burning face into his hands.

"Are all you seniors perverts?" Jisung whined, and Hansol just shrugged.

"It comes with age," the older answered, gesturing the two to hop in the back. They obliged, climbing into the back. The passenger seat of the truck was occupied by a male who was curled up on the seat with his head against the window. "Don't mind Yuta, he's just not feeling the best." Hansol said, noticing how Jisung was eyeing said male.

"Oh, okay," Jisung mumbled.

"Thank you for taking us to the movies, Hansol-hyung." Chenle smiled, buckling himself in. Hansol chuckled, pulling away from the curb and driving down the road.

"Ah, it's no problem, and sorry again for...you know," he chuckled awkwardly, and Chenle just waved his hand, brushing it off.

"It's fine, hyung! It was an honest mistake!" Chenle looked to Jisung, smiling widely. The younger blushed and smiled softly. Chenle was really too sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're...what's the word in Japanese... 'kawaii'?" Hansol teased, voice high-pitched like a Japanese girl for the Japanese word. 
> 
> Yuta slapped him. "You sound like a weeaboo, shut up," he muttered, but he had a teasing grin stretched into his lips. 
> 
> "Oh come one, I so sounded like one of those hentai anime girls—say, do you watch hentai?" Hansol asked, and Yuta glared at him, slapping him again. "Ow!" Hansol hissed, rubbing his sore shoulder.

_13/02/17  
Monday_

 

* * *

 

 

 **bunnyboy** just posted a picture

♡ 1,152 likes

 **bunnyboy** Pretty fly for a white guy

_view all 208 comments_

**moonie** That's it we're done

 **bunnyboy** @ **moonie** WHAT

 **moonie** @ **bunnyboy** Come back to the dorm already you asshole

 **prettymaknae** @ **moonie** What did @ **bunnyboy** do???

 **moonie** @ **prettymaknae** @ **bunnyboy** He said he was pretty fly for a white guy. Jisung he's fucking Asian

**younghoe Oh my god Taeil hyung is swearing**

**moonie** @ **younghoe** Get your English ass outta here

 **bunnyboy** @ **younghoe** He's drunk...sighs

 **younghoe** @ **bunnyboy** So he swears during sex and when he's drunk?

 **moonie** @ **younghoe** @bunnyboy YOU TOLD HIM??? YIU FUCOKING PROCK YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE COUFH

 **bunnyboy** @ **moonie** Sighs, we don't have a couch sweetheart

 **moonie** @ **bunnyboy** WELL WE DO NOW

 **bunnyboy** @ **moonie** Shut up and unlock the door you idiot

 

* * *

 

Taeil opened the door, letting Doyoung in. Doyoung didn't let Taeil utter a single word, as he wrapped his arms around the alcohol-smelling older male. Taeil shrieked, bashing his fists weakly against Doyoung's shoulders, trying to make the taller let him go. Doyoung rolled his eyes, holding Taeil tighter to his body.

"Fucking let go of me you piece of fucking shit!" Taeil shouted, causing Doyoung to sigh. He brought his hand up to curl his fingers into the scruff of hair on the back of Taeil's neck, other hand pressed gently to the small of the older male's back.

Taeil cried, burying his face into Doyoung's neck. His tears dampened the soft skin of the younger's neck, fingers tangling themselves in his shirt. Doyoung just held Taeil as he cried, rocking him gently in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Taeil," Doyoung soothed softly, gently coaxing the older back into the dorm. He shut the door behind him with a kick of his heel. Taeil sobbed into Doyoung's chest, mumbling incoherent apologies and whatnot. Doyoung sighed softly, sitting on his bed, the smaller male clamouring onto his lap, latching onto him like a baby.

Taeil reeked of alcohol, a smell Doyoung didn't particularly like on him.

Doyoung, exasperated, asked; "You got into my stash again, didn't you?"

At this, Taeil stiffened, his cries barely sniffles now. After moments of sniffling quietly, Taeil nodded slowly. He tilted his head up so he looked at Doyoung with huge, watery eyes. Doyoung tilted his own head down, cupping Taeil's slightly rounded cheeks in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over the older's red-stained, teary cheeks, smudging the stray tears into his soft, wet cheeks.

"'m sorry," Taeil murmured, voice wavering. His voice was quiet, strained. He looked Doyoung in the eye, leaning forwards and gently connecting his moistened lips with the younger's. Doyoung melted into the kiss, even if it tasted of alcohol.

The kiss was chaste, sweet, full of love and want. It left Doyoung's lips tingling pleasantly. He would never admit it to the older, but kissing him always enticed him, always excited him. Their kisses were never sloppy or hungry, only sated with love.

Taeil wrapped his arms around Doyoung's neck as he straddled his lap, knees either side of the younger's thighs on the bed. Doyoung's arms encircled around Taeil's waist, pulling him flush against his front, barely a hair's breadth of space between them.

The kiss deepened, small pleased noises escaping Taeil's mouth. They were swallowed by Doyoung's hungry lips, however, soon he slowly pulled back. Taeil stared the younger in the eye, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed cherry red. He looked delectable.

But Taeil was _drunk_. And frankly, Doyoung _did not like_ a drunk Taeil.

Sighing loudly, Doyoung gently pushed Taeil off his lap. The older got the hint and scurried off him, sitting on the bed beside him.

Silence consumed them, the atmosphere thick with unsaid words.

"Taeil...I'm sorry for what I said in the group chat," Doyoung whispered. Taeil hummed softly in response. He glanced at Doyoung, cheeks still flushed red. Doyoung turned, embracing the smaller man tightly. He buried his nose into Taeil's soft hair, inhaling deeply. He smelt of raspberries and vanilla, it was sweet.

It was _him_. 

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said it," Doyoung whispered, the older's hair tickling his lips as he spoke.

Taeil mumbled, "It's...okay..." His voice was muffled by Doyoung's chest.

Silence once again ensued, however this time it was calm and tender. The delicate silence was broken by the shrill ring of Taeil's phone. Taeil sighed, pulling back from Doyoung's hug, grabbing his phone.

It was Jisung.

He answered it, pressing the phone to his ear. Before he could speak, he froze. He could hear crying on the other end, and his heart raced.

"Jisungie? What's wrong?" He asked, voice low. Doyoung looked at him with worry, eyebrows raised. The boy on the other end of the end of the phone just sobbed, sniffling loudly.

" _P-please c-come get m-me..._ " he whimpered. Taeil looked to Doyoung who nodded.

"Where are you, Jisungie?" Taeil asked.

" _The park_ ," Jisung cried.

"Okay, Doyoung and I will be there soon."

 

* * *

 

Jisung was fretting throughout the movie. Once the two boys had entered the cinema and taken their seats with arms full of lollies and a bucket of popcorn, Chenle had moved the arm rest up that was between the two. He had curled up into Jisung's side, the bucket of popcorn between the two.

Jisung had honestly felt his heart beat a million times a minute, his palms prickling with sweat at the close proximity of the two. Chenle snuggled into Jisung, head resting on the taller male's shoulder.

During the movie, they entangled their fingers together. Jisung's gaze strayed from the movie screen to stare lovingly at Chenle's face. He would giggle and laugh every so often at the movie, smile blinding Jisung.

The minimal touch of their fingers, of their thighs, the accidental brushes of Chenle's blonde locks tickling Jisung's nose sent his heart into a frenzy. He craved more of the boy, he wanted his love. Jisung didn't really know if Chenle saw him the same way; if he looked at Jisung with hearts in his eyes and sparkles dancing around his head—the very same way Jisung looked at Chenle.

Every time he looked at the boy, he felt heart swell bigger with love, palms dampened with sweat and butterflies flitting in his stomach. Chenle was the brightest boy in his life, he literally had sparkles dancing around his head, his smile so bright it rivalled the sun.

When Chenle finished the bucket of popcorn, he moved it out of the way and shuffled closer to Jisung. The movie was almost over, but Chenle didn't seem to care, throwing his legs over Jisung's lap and resting his head against his shoulder.

Jisung's breath caught in his throat, worried that Chenle could hear his heartbeat extremely loud in his chest. He held his breath, slowly letting his arm inch it's way around Chenle's shoulders.

He was _happy_.

When the movie ended, and the two walked from the cinema, hand-in-hand. They did not let their fingers untangle from each other, hands swinging in exaggerated movements. Jisung couldn't wipe the smile from his lips, his body light.

They walked towards the park, the evening sky glowing in beautiful pink, orange and purple mosaics. A few stars lay scattered across the twilight, the breeze gentle and cool. Streetlights were beginning to light, white lights dim in the evening light.

It was peaceful. 

Jisung and Chenle sat on one of the unoccupied park benches, hands still entwined with one another. Chenle looked up to Jisung, before shuffling closer. Their thighs pressed together, the two now cuddling once again. For the nth time that night, Jisung felt his heart pound.

"Your heartbeat is really erratic," Chenle whispered, resting their joined hands on Jisung's thigh. He looked up to Jisung once again, his own cheeks dusted in pink. The light from the twilight sun painted an orange glow upon Chenle, caressing his skin gently, dipping around his delicate and high cheekbones, making them more prominent. His blonde hair reflected the orange glow, making him look angelic.

"You're too beautiful, that's why," Jisung let the words tumble from his lips without the thought even passing through his head. Chenle flushed darker, gaze averting shyly. Jisung's heart leapt into his throat, voice caught. He swallowed the lump, stumbling over his words. "Ah...I mean...I...crap..." he too looked away bashfully, gnawing on his lip.

Chenle did not move away; he didn't even try to. Chenle blinked sweetly, pressing his glossy lips into a line.

"Jisungie, look at me," he whispered softly, his voice kind, gentle. Jisung clenched his eyes shut, exhaling shakily before turning to face the older boy. He cracked open his eyes, and Chenle chuckled softly. He leant in closer, and Jisung let his eyes dip to the smaller boy's dark pink lips, before settling back on Chenle's pretty gaze.

They inched closer, breaths mingling with one another. Jisung felt Chenle's breath, dipped in strawberry (thanks to the sweets he ate earlier), fanning over his wet lips. Again, they drew closer, lips barely a millimetre from each other.

" _Zhong Chenle!_ "

Like he had been burned, the older boy leapt away from Jisung, pushing him away harshly. Jisung felt his heart drop to his feet at the panicked and alarmed look that crossed Chenle's pretty features.

" _Ba!_ " He gasped, standing to his feet. Jisung looked over and saw a tall, Chinese man with dark hair storming towards them. He was fuming, steam practically blowing from his ears.

The man reached out and snatched Chenle's fine wrist in his own, dragging the poor boy away from Jisung. He was shouting at him in Mandarin, and Chenle frantically yelled back in Mandarin, trying to wrench his arm out of his father's iron grip.

The man then turned to face Chenle fully, swinging his arm and backhanding the boy across the face. Jisung gasped loudly, leaping from the bench and running over to them. Chenle was crying now, a waterfall of tears streaming down his cheeks. One was blooming a bright red now.

Jisung pushed Chenle's father back, the man letting go of the boy.

"Don't touch him like that!" Jisung shouted, adrenaline pumping through his veins, drowning out any rationality. The man glared daggers at him—and if looks could kill, Jisung would be dead.

"You're the faggot that is corrupting my son!" The man spat, reaching out to grab at Chenle's arm roughly once again. He yanked the boy behind him, the poor boy crying at him in broken Mandarin, trying to pull himself away. "You stay far away from him, you got that, you filthy fag."

The man then turned, harshly pulling Chenle behind him towards a parked shiny black Mercedes with headlights on at the edge of the park. Chenle turned back to shoot Jisung one last heartbroken glance before his father shoved him into the back and slamming the door shut. 

Jisung blinked, tears now streaming down his cheeks, the reality of what just happened finally kicking in. His adrenaline was long gone, replaced by an empty, painful feeling aching in his chest. He grasped at his chest, falling to his knees and sobbing loudly.

Onlookers watched scornfully, no one offering help or reassurances, no one checking to see if he was okay—they just continued walking. It wasn't their business, so they wouldn't get involved.

He shakily pulled his phone out of his pocket, sobbing uncontrollably. Through his tears, he found Taeil's name in his contacts. He tapped it, and pressed it to his ear as he listened to the rings.

After two rings, Taeil answered. The other male on the other end of the phone didn't say hello, clearly hearing Jisung crying.

" _Jisungie? What's wrong?_ " The male opted to ask instead, his voice soothing, warm. Jisung just sobbed, trying to string together words to form a coherent sentence.

"P-please c-come get m-me..." Jisung whimpered, words stuttered as he choked on them.

" _Where are you, Jisungie?_ " Taeil asked, concerned.

"The park," Jisung wailed, the phone shaking in his hand.

" _Okay, Doyoung and I will be there soon_."

Jisung then listened to the dial tone, not even opting to lower the phone from his ear. He dropped it, the loud clatter of the phone against the pavement not deterring him one bit. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

If he was this hurt, he couldn't imagine how Chenle felt.

 

* * *

 

" _Give me your phone_." 

It wasn't a request; it was an order. One that Chenle didn't want to oblige to. He furiously shook his head, clutching his beloved phone to his chest. Tears stained his red-tinted cheeks, one cheek blossoming a purple bruise.

" _I wasn't asking. Give it_." His father wasn't one to be messed with, wasn't one to go against.

In defiance, Chenle still shook his head. " _I didn't do anything wrong!_ " He yelled, voice hoarse. The man before him clenched his jaw, eyes glinting dangerously dark.

" _Chenle, I sent you to this school in a foreign fucking country so you could have the best education for your music talent,_ " he growled, and Chenle flinched, scared, " _not for you to fuck a Korean, let alone a fucking boy!_ " He stepped forwards, boot thudding loudly on the wooden floorboards. Chenle stepped back, breath catching in his throat. " _You also lied to me! You said you were going out with a friend!_ "

" _He is my friend, Ba!_ " Chenle rebutted, voice wavering. " _There's nothing wrong with being with a Korean, or a boy, or a Korean boy!_ "

" _I refuse to let my son be tainted by this trash!_ " His father screamed, swiping his hand out and snatching Chenle's phone in his hand. He unlocked it (he didn't allow Chenle to have a password on his phone), and found the conversation between Jisung and Chenle. " _He's brainwashing you! He's turning you into one of them!_ " He shrieked, pegging the phone at the floor in a fit of rage.

Chenle screamed, covering his ears as he sobbed, ignoring his father yelling at him. His father then stormed off, leaving the boy a sobbing mess on the floor. He picked at the glass of his phone, picking it up. He tried to switch it on—it still worked, surprisingly.

He smiled bitterly through the tears and stinging cheek, hugging the broken phone to his chest. It was cracked, the pieces falling off the frame of the phone.

Chenle thought it was ironic—the phone was like his heart right now. He felt horrible for leaving Jisung, for dragging the innocent boy into this mess of a life.

Chenle recollected his thoughts, breath barely steady, as he stood and stumbled to his huge bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. He leant against it, forehead pressed to the white painted wood. He slid to the floor, crying softly once again.

 

* * *

 

Hansol took another big bite out of his pepperoni pizza, the grease coating his lips. He glanced over at Yuta beside him on the bed, the younger boy not having touched his meatlovers pizza.

Hansol chewed and swallowed his bite, placing his piece in the box, gaze settled on Yuta. The Japanese male picked at the toppings, clearly out of it. Heaving a heavy sigh, Hansol reached out and grasped Yuta's fine wrist in his large hand, snapping the younger from his trance. Yuta looked up at Hansol, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"What?" He asked, flummoxed. Hansol sighed yet again, tugging the smaller male over to him.

"C'mere," Hansol whispered, pushing the pizza boxes away from him and Yuta. Yuta did as he was told, moving so he sat between Hansol's long legs (which were stretched out in a V shape), leaning back against the taller's firm front. Hansol wrapped his arms tightly around Yuta's waist, pulling him closer. "You're really down, huh?"

Yuta snorted, "I just had a fight with my best friend of twelve years, I'm feeling fucking dandy." He retorted sarcastically. "He hates me now, I know it." He lowered his voice, and Hansol leant down, gently kissing Yuta's temple.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Hansol whispered, lips brushing against Yuta's skin, "mad, maybe, but I know he doesn't hate you."

"Was I out of line?" Yuta asked, voice hoarse.

Hansol hummed, "You didn't have to yell at him, but if you've been feeling shit for so long, you should have said something," Hansol told him, and Yuta just slumped back against the taller, breath escaping his lungs.

"I know." Yuta said, gravelly. Hansol just hugged him tighter.

"It'll work out in the end, okay? You just need to apologise to him, okay?" Hansol said softly, letting his lips press soft kisses along Yuta's earlobe. Yuta shied away, pushing his face away from his own. His cheeks burned, and he bit his lip.

"I know," Yuta mumbled shyly. Hansol grinned, grabbing Yuta's hand in his own, moving his lips so they could bite at the sensitive lobe of the younger's ear. The male squeaked, face flushing.

"You're...what's the word in Japanese... ' _kawaii_ '?" Hansol teased, voice high-pitched like a Japanese girl for the Japanese word.

Yuta slapped him. "You sound like a weeaboo, shut up," he muttered, but he had a teasing grin stretched into his lips.

"Oh come one, I so sounded like one of those hentai anime girls—say, do you watch hentai?" Hansol asked, and Yuta glared at him, slapping him again. "Ow!" Hansol hissed, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"No, I don't watch hentai," Yuta snapped, cheeks flushed.

"Oh, right, you love yaoi," Hansol grinned, "was Boku no Pico one of your favourites?"

"I'm going to murder you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...angst and ending with humour fluff? 
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, I just graduated and boy I'm tired. It's my time to sleep y'all. 
> 
> Also I love binwu uwu~ I'm gonna write a binwu story soon so be prepared~ I'm gonna try to knock Only You out of the way first, so be prepared for updates for Only You! 
> 
> \- Kenny


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's private!" He whined. 
> 
> Taeyong just shot him a teasing, incredulous look. "Yuta, you used fuck me once upon a time. Nothing is private in this household." 
> 
> Yuta slapped Taeyong on the arm for being so damn blunt, flushing red as a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bare with me, my AO3 doesn’t work properly on my iPad and I can’t italicise whole sentences, only a word at a time so... and I can’t use my laptop cause my laptop is broken. So, the conversation between the Chinese line at the end is IN MANDARIN okay? If I get to a laptop I’ll fix it but I dunno when I can *shrug* enjoy~

_14/02/17_   
_Tuesday_

 

* * *

 

 

iMessage chat between **Lele** **< 3** \+ **Jisungie**

 

**Jisungie**

Chenle? Are you okay? I'm worried about you...you're not at school today are you okay?

 

 _message_ _not_ _delivered_

 

Did...did you block my number?

Lele?

 

 _message_ _not_ _delivered_

 

* * *

 

Taeyong drearily walked into his classroom, books clutched to his chest. He shot one last longing look over his shoulder at Jaehyun who was already making his way to his own class. Taeyong heaved a heavy sigh—slugging himself over to his seat in the back corner of the bleak maths room.

Taeyong hated maths, just why was it the first class today? On Valentine's Day of all days? Well, he didn't have a lover, so Valentine's Day was pointless to him.

Sighing deeply, he sank down in his seat. Students began to file into the classroom, and he felt his anxiety start to choke him. His heart dropped to his feet when someone sat in the seat beside him.

With all the moping around he was doing, he completely forgot that Yuta was in all his classes, and that he sat next to him in all those classes.

He glanced warily out the corner of his eye to look at the Japanese boy beside him. Yuta didn't even glance in his direction, his head down as he stared blankly at the empty desk before him. His shaggy light brown hair fell across his face, hiding his eyes from the older male.

Taeyong frowned, noticing how pale Yuta's skin was. It had been two days since the two had spoken at all.

Yuta did not look up once, not even to acknowledge the teacher. Taeyong frowned.

I really am toxic, aren't I?

 

* * *

 

The lesson ended, and still Yuta had not looked at Taeyong. When the bell rung, the Japanese male sluggishly stood, grabbing his bag and leaving.

Taeyong scrambled to shove his things in his bag, rushing out of the classroom to confront Yuta. They had dance together now.

However, the hope of getting Yuta alone immediately dissipated. Taeyong felt his heart drop as he watched Hansol put an arm around Yuta's shoulders, leading him towards the main dance studio. The fact that they shared their dance class with Hansol had completely slipped his mind. Now he wouldn't be able to get Yuta alone.

 _Unless_...

Taeyong bit his lip, taking off at full speed through the crowded hallway. He weaved expertly through the sea of students, aiming for the tall blonde male with his arm around his target.

Taeyong reached out, snatching Yuta's wrist in his hand, startling the younger. Taeyong yanked him out of Hansol's grasp, the taller shouting in shock.

Taeyong dragged Yuta through the halls before pulling him into a bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind them, leaning against the door. Taeyong was completely breathless, leaning on his knees to try and regain his composure. His butt remained pressed to the door, preventing anyone entering or Yuta escaping. Yuta was panting too, gaze rather angry as it settled upon Taeyong like a blanket of snow, freezing the older to the core.

Taeyong inhaled deeply, hands jittery with nerves.

Yuta opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry." Taeyong spoke instead.

To say Yuta was shocked was an understatement. He looked absolutely flabbergasted. He raised his eyebrows, mouth agape.

"You...you're what?" He stuttered out, still in shock. Taeyong huffed irritably, pouting.

"I said I'm sorry." He mumbled, staring at the tiled floor. "I'm sorry I treated you so horribly. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I'm sorry I never took your feelings into consideration—" with each word that tumbled from his lips, the more his voice rose, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been such a horrible friend. I was selfish and you deserve better than that—oh, you deserve so much better than that." He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, inhaling sharply.

Yuta just watched, eyes unreadable.

"I know I'm unlikeable, yet you still stuck around me. You've done so much for me and I've done so little for you in return," he laughed humourlessly, moving his hands from his eyes. "I just...I just wish you told me sooner. That...that I was hurting you this much." He stumbled on his words, trying to find the right thing to say next. "I'm surprised you didn't drop me at the beginning of this friendship."

Yuta rolled his eyes, leaning against the back wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Yuta asked, voice low. Taeyong looked up at his friend, finding no emotion on is face. Taeyong wiped at his eyes, sniffling.

"No, I'm not."

Yuta frowned, "Unfortunately, Taeyong, your words and actions don't add up. If this was about me, which it is, you wouldn't keep turning it back on you to make it out that you're the victim here." The words were harsh, but Taeyong felt that they were more than likely the truth.

Taeyong inhaled shakily. "...I'm sorry." He whispered, voice trembling.

"Are you really?" Yuta asked. Taeyong stared at him, anger now flooding his veins.

"What else do you want me to do, Yuta?!" Taeyong shouted. "Get down on the tiles and bow to you?!" He glared. "I'm in the wrong, I know I am! And it hurts me seeing you so hurt like this because of something I fucking did! Yet you're disregarding everything I'm saying!" His voice cracked at the end, tears now flowing freely down his red cheeks. "What else do you want me to say?! 'I'm sorry for being a fuck up', 'I'm sorry for being so fucking toxic that you can't stand being near me', 'I'm fucking sorry for everything'?!"

Yuta stepped a few steps closer, close enough to place his hands on Taeyong's slim shoulders, trying to get the hysterical boy to calm down. The shorter male's breathing was ragged, heart pounding painfully in his chest. He tried to gulp down breaths of air, but he just couldn't. No air could reach his lungs.

He felt light-headed, knees wobbling as he collapsed into Yuta. Yuta cradled him, shushing the crying male in his arms.

"Shh, shh, Yong, I'm here," he whispered softly, "take deep breaths,"

"I can't, oh god I can't. Yuta, I can't breathe," Taeyong wheezed, choking on his saliva.

"Shh, focus on my face," Yuta laid Taeyong gently onto his back, his head facing up, resting on Yuta's lap. "Inhale and exhale when I tell you to."

Taeyong nodded quickly, "Inhale." Taeyong shakily inhaled, trying to hold his breath. He's done this so many times, he should be a pro at it by now. Yet, he still needed coaxing.

"Exhale." Yuta whispered, gently caressing Taeyong's hair. The older exhaled quickly, struggling to keep his breath in check.

"Inhale...exhale... inhale...exhale..." This went on for a couple of minutes until Taeyong's breath was even, calm.

Yuta carefully cupped Taeyong's wet cheeks, gazing at him sadly.

"Are you okay now?" He asked quietly. Taeyong just inhaled deeply, again, nodding slowly. "Good," Yuta quirked a small, delicate smile. "You always scare me when you have your panic attacks." He raked his fingers through Taeyong's black hair, the older sighing softly in response.

"'m sorry," Taeyong whispered, staring up at Yuta with lidded eyes. Yuta sighed, letting his fingers ghost carefully across Taeyong's jawline.

"Stop apologising, I forgive you. I always will forgive you."

Taeyong smiled weakly, turning his head to rest more comfortably upon Yuta's lap.

"What I said...it was true, but it was harsh, and you didn't deserve that," Yuta whispered, continuously letting his fingers comb soothingly through the other male's soft hair. "You don't deserve any of the shit you go through."

"But...I put you through so much. Why forgive me?" Taeyong asked quietly. Yuta chuckled softly, humourlessly.

"Why? Don't you want me to forgive you?"

"Of course I do," Taeyong breathed, "but why?"

Yuta bit his lip, "I care about you way too much to just let you go like that. I know you have problems, and that's why I haven't left you." He smiled gently. "I see things in you that other people don't. You're not problematic, you're not toxic—you're Taeyong. You're an amazing dancer and rapper. You're literally the definition of 'talent'," he chuckled. "You're kind, caring and always put others first. Yeah, sometimes you're quite selfish, but that's human nature."

Taeyong blinked up at him. "Do I really? As in, do I really put others first?" 

Yuta nodded, "Yes. You can get quite protective of me, as we saw with Hansol," he cocked a small grin, and Taeyong looked away. But Yuta then frowned. "You know...I still blame myself for what happened."

Taeyong also frowned, looking back up at Yuta. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Yuta. Please don't hold any of the blame." He sat up, before turning back to gaze at Yuta. The younger male stared at the floor, silent. Taeyong turned around, crossing his legs beneath him, placing his hands on Yuta's thighs. "Yuta, look at me, please."

The younger male hesitantly looked up to Taeyong, gaze sad. "I told you to let go of the past, yet here I am holding onto it like my life depends on it." Yuta whispered quietly, "I was a fucking hypocrite."

"Yuta, listen to me," Taeyong shuffled closer, "I've said this a million times, and I'll say it a million times more—what happened was not your fault. At all. If anyone is at fault, it was him." Taeyong spat out the word like it was poison, eyes narrowed dangerously. "O be honest, Yuta, if you had left and not waited for me, I would have been raped."

Yuta flinched at the word. He knew what Taeyong was saying was true. Yuta was not at fault for what happened, yet his sub conscious still hammered it into his head that because of him, Taeyong was robbed of his innocence.

"If I held you accountable for anything, it would be for saving me." Taeyong smiled gently, taking Yuta's face in his hands, wiping away a few stray tears that leaked from the younger's eyes. Yuta didn't even realise that he was crying.

"Honestly, you told me that I deserve better, but if I'm being frank with you," Yuta lowered his voice, lips curling up at the corners gently, "you're the one who deserves better."

"Ah, bullshit."  Taeyong poked at Yuta's cheek, removing his hands. "Let's just settle with we both deserve each other." He tilted his head to one side. "Sound good?"

Yuta smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

Tender silence ensued. Taeyong rubbed at his eyes, closing his eyes drowsily.

"...I'm exhausted." He mumbled softly, and Yuta laughed. 

"Let's skip class for today."

Taeyong shot Yuta a look, smirking a little. "Won't Hansol miss you?"

Yuta's cheeks engulfed in a red flame, gaze averting. Taeyong laughed, shuffling closer to his friend.

"Have you kissed yet?" Taeyong asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Yuta snorted, playfully shoving the older.

"That's private!" He whined.

Taeyong just shot him a teasing, incredulous look. "Yuta, you used fuck me once upon a time. Nothing is private in this household."

Yuta slapped Taeyong on the arm for being so damn blunt, flushing red as a tomato.

"What about you and Jaehyun, huh?" Yuta countered, grinning evilly at the embarrassed look that crossed Taeyong's features.

"Jaehyun is..." his eyes widened. "Fuck! It's his birthday!" He grabbed Yuta's arm, shaking him.

Yuta blinked. "Oh, it is too."

"I don't have a present for him!" Taeyong scrambled up, stumbling once he stood on his feet. Yuta stood quickly, grabbing Taeyong around his narrow waist, preventing the other male from collapsing again.

"Yong, calm down. Send him a text first, and let's go get him something." Yuta suggested, trying to get the panicking Taeyong to calm down. "Otherwise you'll collapse again."

Taeyong nodded quickly. "Okay, okay."

He pulled his phone out, sending a quick text to Jaehyun.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun was miserable, to say the least. Not one person had wished him a happy birthday today, not even the person he had wanted to hear it from the most. He sighed, resting his chin on his hand, staring blankly at the smartboard. He didn't care for English right now, all he wanted was to hear a simple "happy birthday".

At this point, he had just given up on waiting to hear it from someone.

Even Taeyong didn't say anything. Jaehyun really wanted to hear those two words come from his hyung's pretty lips—but no, nothing. Jaehyun frowned, clenching his jaw. He was a little hurt, especially from how much he does for Taeyong. He was the kind of person who did things for people and did not ask for things in return, he just liked seeing people happy.

But once in a while, even a "thanks" would be nice. And today was no exception; it was his birthday for Christ's sake.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he felt hope bloom in his chest. He discreetly pulled it out, holding it under the desk so he could look at the message he got.

 

* * *

 

private chat between **taeyongie** and **woojae**

 

**taeyongie**

Hey Jae, I'm so sorry about this being so late.

Happy 20th birthday! I'll give you your presenttonight, okay? Make sure you look forward to it!

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun smiled broadly—Taeyong didn't forget after all.

"Jaehyun! What's so amazing about your crotch?" Jaehyun snapped his head up to look at his teacher, who was scowling at him. A few snickers broke out throughout the classroom, causing Jaehyun's ears to burn red.

"Uh...n-nothing," he mumbled, and the teacher stormed over, holding her hand out.

"Give me your phone. Now." She ordered. Jaehyun sighed in defeat, switching his phone to sleep and handing it to her. She snatched it, briskly walking back to the front of the classroom and tossing the phone on her desk with a loud clatter. Jaehyun winced, but she paid not heed to him, resuming her lesson on how to ask for coffee in English.

Jaehyun was upset about losing his phone, but he could not wipe the grin on his lips. 

 

* * *

 

Chenle blew his nose, trying to be quiet. He'd been hiding out in the library all day, avoiding classes. Well, avoiding Jisung. He honestly didn't want to, but he didn't want to get screamed at by his father again, so he kept his distance.

Chenle looked up, watching as Sicheng approached him, pulling a packet of potato chips out from under his school shirt, smuggling it into the library for the younger boy. Sicheng sat in front of Chenle, holding the packet out to the younger for him to take.

Chenle took it gratefully, opening it (quite loudly, mind you), and popping a chip into his mouth. He ate quite quickly—he had not eaten since breakfast, and even then he didn't eat much.

"Thank you, Ge," Chenle whispered, placing the half-eaten packet of chips on the carpet in front of him. Sicheng gazed at him sadly.

"I'd say I told you so, but that was uncalled for on your dad's end," Sicheng mumbled, watching the young boy curl in on himself.

"Ge, he screamed at me in front of Jisung. He slapped me in front of Jisung. He called Jisung a f—a faggot." He cried into his hands, shoulders shaking. "My dad took my phone from me and threatened to pull me out of the school if he finds me talking to Jisung again."

Sicheng shuffled in beside Chenle, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, holding him tightly. The boy curled into Sicheng's side, crying into his shirt.

"What did your mum do?" Sicheng asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Just stood and watched, agreeing with him."

Sicheng sighed; he knew letting Chenle go out with Jisung would be a massive risk for both boys, mainly Chenle himself. But he let the boy go anyway, because he had never seen Chenle so happy before. He felt partially responsible, but he knew it all laid in Chenle's father's hands. This whole mess was on him.

"Why can't I just be happy?" Chenle sobbed. "Why can't he accept me? If I get anything below an A-, he's unhappy. If I get anything less than 95% on an exam, he's displeased. My existence is just...it means nothing to him." Chenle whimpered, clutching at Sicheng like a child.

"He loves you, Chenle," Sicheng mumbled, the words getting caught in his throat. "I know he doesn't show it, but he does. He just wants what's best for you; he's just not showing it the right way."

"That's because he doesn't know how to be a father," a soft yet stern voice spoke. Sicheng looked up, eyes curving into a glare and lips curling down into a frown.

"Go away, Kun." Sicheng snapped, and Chenle slightly pushed himself out of the older's embrace, looking at Kun.

"Shut up, Sicheng," Kun sneered back, "and that's Ge to you."

"Bite me." 

Chenle hit Sicheng on the arm as Kun sat across from them on the floor. Chenle pulled away from the older's embrace before crawling over to hug Kun. Sicheng frowned, glaring daggers at Kun. Kun gently rubbed Chenle's back, the boy settling in beside him, head on the older's shoulder.

"We were having a moment," Sicheng muttered, and Chenle shot him a look. Kun sighed quietly, toying with Chenle's blonde hair softly.

"Sicheng, stop being petty." Kun murmured, a slight bite to his tone.

"I can be as petty as I want. First you take my place as the baby, now you're trying to take my baby." Sicheng pouted and crossed his arms.

Chenle sighed. He'd heard this argument countless times. Sicheng used to tell him that when he first started at APA, he was babied and looked after by all the teachers and students because of his limited Korean vocabulary and cute face. But when Kun started only last year, everyone's attention fell on Kun. Sicheng had gotten in as a dancer, but Kun got in as a vocalist, and people preferred to listen to Kun sing in Mandarin rather than watch Sicheng dance.

It was an extremely petty reason to hate someone, especially someone as kind as Kun.

"'Take your place'?" Kun sighed irritably. "This nonsense again?"

Kun gently nudged Chenle to sit up, and the younger obliged, moving off the older.

"Ge, Kun didn't do anything wrong, why do you hate him so much?" Chenle asked, frowning. He hated his two seniors fighting. Sicheng stayed silent, averting his gaze. The silence was thick and tense.

"I'm going to go," Kun mumbled after an eternity, gently patting Chenle's knee before standing and leaving. Chenle and Sicheng stared after him (damn, Kun has a nice butt. Wait what now? Sicheng thought to himself), the younger turning to the older with a scowl.

"You're so mean to him, Ge." Chenle hissed at Sicheng once Kun left the library. "He's really nice. You should actually give him a chance."

Sicheng misinterpreted that "give him a chance" as a date proposal, rather than a friendship proposal.

"Um, he's cute and all, Lele, but no thanks." Sicheng mumbled, cheeks going pink. Chenle just stared at him before slapping him on the arm.

"Give him a chance as a friend!" Chenle hissed in Korean, throwing his hands the air in exasperation.

"...oh." Sicheng said, dumbfounded.

"...you think Kun-ge is cute?" Chenle questioned, and Sicheng playfully hit his arm.

"Shut up!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been forever......my bad. Anyway, we finally have some winkun! And yutae made up yeet! Anyways, let me just clarify who rooms with who;
> 
> ✧ Taeil — Doyoung  
> ✧ Hansol — Sehun (EXO)  
> ✧ Johnny — alone  
> ✧ Taeyong — Ten  
> ✧ Yuta — Jaehyun  
> ✧ Kun — Jungwoo  
> ✧ Doyoung — Taeil  
> ✧ Ten — Taeyong  
> ✧ Jaehyun — Yuta  
> ✧ Sicheng — Yugyeom (GOT7)  
> ✧ Jungwoo — Kun  
> ✧ Lucas — Mark  
> ✧ Mark — Lucas  
> ✧ Renjun — Donghyuck  
> ✧ Jeno — Jaemin  
> ✧ Donghyuck — Renjun  
> ✧ Jaemin — Jeno  
> ✧ Chenle — lives with parents off-campus  
> ✧ Jisung — alone
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> \- Kenny ♡


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this, Ten blushed, averting his gaze. Kun blinked in shock; he'd never seen Ten shy before.
> 
> "...this person must be special to you then?" Kun asked, tilting his head. Ten shrugged, trying to remain indifferent.  
> "Well, we are fuck buddies—"
> 
> "—Ten that's too much information." Kun deadpanned, cheeks turning scarlet. A teasing grin stretched into Ten's lips, playfully poking Kun.

_14/02/17_  
_Tuesday_

 

* * *

 

Ten stood by his locker in the dance studio, spinning his combination into the lock. He bought himself a locker in the main dance studio because he was _always_ there, so why not keep his dance things in the locker room of the studio?

He swung the door open and froze. Stuffed inside was a bunch of red roses and cards with red hearts drawn on the crumpled white paper. He swallowed thickly, pulling the gifts out of the small locker. A whole bunch fell onto the floor at his feet, and he sighed, blankly staring at them.

Ten was used to getting gifts on Valentine's Day, but he'd be lying if he said he liked them. He despised Valentine's Day, he thought the premise was _so stupid_ , and he _hates_ getting gifts from "secret admirers".

He scanned through the cards and notes, then paused on one, raising an eyebrow curiously. He flipped the envelope over, a little confused.

 _Why is a note for Kun in my stash?_ Ten thought to himself. _The person must know that we're in a group together and thought that I'd pass the letter on._

Ten pocketed the envelope in the back pocket of his jeans, then scrunched all the other remaining letters in his hands. He reached into his locker and grabbed out the roses, still wondering how all these people accessed his locker. He checked the card on the roses, and felt his face burst into a burning red flush.

They were from Johnny.

He covered his mouth, eyes flying wide. He felt nauseous to his stomach, but not in an unpleasant way. Like...butterflies. His heart hammered rapidly in his chest, and Ten pressed his hand to his chest, trying to calm it down.

Only Johnny could evoke this kind of reaction from him. He didn't really understand it, he couldn't fathom the kind of emotion he was feeling. He felt anxious, flustered and kind of bashful? He wasn't usually like this—it was always Johnny that made him feel this way.

 _Is this a panic attack?_ Ten questioned himself in panic, breathing through his nose long and hard to try and calm his erratic heart down. _I'll...thank Johnny for the roses and I'll ask Taeyong what this feeling is. He might know._

With the bunch of roses tucked into his arm and the scrunched letters and cards in his hand, he shut his locker, locking it, before turning and walking out of the locker room. On his way out, he dropped the letters into the bin.

 

* * *

 

Kun walked along in the hallway, heading for the library to do some quiet study alone. He had his earphones in, blocking out the world. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he jumped around in shock, staring down at the amused face of Ten. The smaller male had a bunch of roses in his arm, and his cheeks were a little pink. Kun paused his music, looking at Ten expectantly.

"I've got something for you," Ten said, a small grin on his lips. Kun raised his eyebrows.

"Something...for me?" Kun questioned, a little confused and a little concerned. Ten held out an envelope, one that had Kun's name written on the front with big pink hearts scattered around it. "What's this?" Kun took the envelope, giving Ten a quizzical look.

"Oh calm down, you're not my type." Ten teased, slapping Kun on the arm.

"Uh...thanks? I guess," Kun tore open the envelope, removing the letter from within. He unfolded it and squinted. Ten stepped to stand beside him, trying to peer at the letter. It was all in Mandarin.

"What does it say?" Ten asked, curious. Kun frowned, feeling downright confused.

"It's...hard to say. It's not very well-written," Kun said, eyes skimming across the characters. "It says like, ' _you very pretty, I cool think you're, I love you_ '," he sighed. "It's clearly a love letter from someone who doesn't speak Mandarin."

"Ooh, romantic!" Ten winked teasingly, "They're trying to get your attention by writing to you in your first language!" Ten sighed dreamily, an over exaggerated one. "Ah, if someone would only write to me in Thai."

Kun shot him a sceptical look, "Sometimes I really don't know if you're being sarcastic or serious," he commented, and Ten just laughed.

"I'm kidding around." Ten reassured, "I hate Valentine's Day, so I don't care who sends me letters. It's not like I'll love them back or anything if they proclaim their love to me anonymously."

Kun pondered this, "Well, you're not wrong."

"I know I'm not,"

Kun eyed the roses, "Then who are those from? If they weren't important, why keep them?"

At this, Ten blushed, averting his gaze. Kun blinked in shock; he'd never seen Ten _shy_ before.

"...this person must be special to you then?" Kun asked, tilting his head. Ten shrugged, trying to remain indifferent.

"Well, we are fuck buddies—"

"—Ten that's too much information." Kun deadpanned, cheeks turning scarlet. A teasing grin stretched into Ten's lips, playfully poking Kun.

"Is our little Kun a virgin?" he asked, and Kun spluttered. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin!" Ten spoke a little too loudly for Kun's liking, and the proclamation turned a few heads in the hall.

"T-Ten! Shut up!" Kun hissed, slapping Ten on the arm, hiding hid face with his free hand.

"You get embarrassed over these things so easily," Ten spoke with a shit-eating grin. "The virgin of virgins. You're worse than Taeyong, and he's not a virgin."

"Ten, _please_ for the love of god, be quiet!" Kun muttered, feeling his throat close up. Ten shrugged, patting Kun's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now," Ten said quietly, "but I think you should consider this person," he gestured to the letter, "they seem into your virgin ass."

" _Chittaphon!_ " Kun hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," Ten laughed. "I'm just kidding around, Kun."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kun asked, exasperated. Ten shrugged.

"Party pooper," he nudged Kun, "see ya tomorrow for practice." He turned and walked away, waving to Kun with his free hand. Kun waved back, cheeks still burning. He looked back at the letter, feeling uneasy.

"Consider them?" Kun scrunched the letter, walking towards the library again. Along the way, he dropped the letter into a bin in the hallway. "That's not happening."

He walked away, the unsettling feeling pooling in his stomach not dissipating at all.

 

* * *

 

 ****Taeyong paced, gnawing on his lip. He had texted Jaehyun to meet him at his room at two-twenty after his classes, and it was now two-fifteen. He was nervous, he didn't get Jaehyun anything extravagant, just a few Disney movies, a basketball (Yuta said he loved basketball but didn't have one), and green tea ice-cream.

Was it enough? He didn't really know, and he was stressing out about it.

What if he didn't like the presents? What if he got upset at Taeyong because he had originally forgotten it was his birthday? All these questions raced through his head, making his anxiety rear it's ugly head once again.

A loud, piercing knock on the door snapped Taeyong from his inner battle and pacing, causing him to trip over his own feet and land in a loud heap on the floor.

"Are you okay hyung?" Jaehyun's muffled voice came from the other side of the door, laced with concern. Taeyong blushed, jumping to his feet and dashing to the door, hurriedly pulling it open.

"I'm okay! I just fell out of bed!" He gushed, grabbing Jaehyun's arm and yanking him inside. Jaehyun was a little surprised at how flushed and flustered Taeyong seemed to be, and it was honestly a big change from how he usually was.

Jaehyun smiled softly as Taeyong sat him on his bed. "Okay, Jae, I'm sorry it's so late, I honestly felt so bad that I hadn't wished you a happy birthday until like midday and I'm really sorry and—"

"Yongie! It's okay, don't worry about it," Jaehyun reassured, flashing a charming, dimpled smile. Taeyong's heart melted into goo, and all the words he had ready poised on his tongue just evaporated at the use of the nickname.

"Uh...y-yeah..." he stuttered, licking his lips nervously. He grabbed the big bag full of presents for Jaehyun, placing it in front of the younger male's legs. He handed a card to Jaehyun, telling him to read it first.

Jaehyun smiled again, opening the envelope carefully and removing the card. It was a simple "happy birthday" card with bright colours and glitter, and Taeyong thought it was cute when he saw it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jaehyun smile at it before opening it and reading the contents inside.

"Your handwriting is so neat," Jaehyun commented, and Taeyong blushed.

"Ah, thank you."

Jaehyun read the card, and Taeyong watched his face for his reaction. A small, delicate smile was stretched onto his lips as his eyes skimmed the words. His ears turned red, and he closed the card, looking at Taeyong with the kindest gaze. Taeyong blushed, wanting to turn his head away, but not able to tear his gaze away.

"Thank you, Yongie."

Taeyong internally keened at the pet name, "Ah, that's not even your gift."

"Even if you didn't get me anything but this card, I wouldn't have minded." Jaehyun said softly, voice as sweet as honey.

Taeyong covered his face, fingertips feeling how hot his cheeks were. Jaehyun reached out, gently grasping Taeyong's wrists in his large hands, carefully moving his arms away from his face.

"Don't do that, I can't see your face then," Jaehyun leant in close, velvety voice brushing across Taeyong's wet lips and burning cheeks. His eyes widened, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. Jaehyun shuffled closer, letting go of one of Taeyong's wrists to rest his hand on Taeyong's cheek. He brushed his thumb delicately over the older's soft cheek, leaning in closer to gently press their lips together.

 

* * *

 

Mark glanced over at Donghyuck who sat pouting on his bed, legs and arms crossed. Mark rolled his eyes, turning to look back at his laptop screen on his desk, typing away. Donghyuck looked up, crawling over to the end of the bed to sit closer to Mark. Sighing, Mark spun around on his wheelie chair, glaring at the younger male.

"What, Hyuck?" Mark asked, exasperated.

"What do you mean ' _what_?'," Donghyuck frowned. "It's Valentine's Day and you haven't taken me out or bought me chocolates."

Mark groaned, rubbing his temple in irritation. "Hyuck, we're not dating, so why do I need to buy you anything on Valentine's Day?" He looked at the other male who was once again pouting childishly. "You're the one that likes me, so why haven't you bought _me_ a gift?"

"Because I am the gift." Donghyuck winked flirtatiously, and Mark fake-gagged, turning his back to his friend to keep writing. Donghyuck frowned and shuffled closer to Mark. "What are you even writing?" He rested his chin on Mark's shoulder, trying to see the screen of the laptop.

Mark lowered the lid a bit, glaring down at Donghyuck. The younger grinned and pecked Mark's jaw, causing Mark to blush profusely and playfully push Donghyuck off his shoulder.

Donghyuck feigned hurt, watching as Mark wiped at the spot where he kissed his soft skin. He pouted again.

"I don't have a disease, Mark," he crossed his arms, and Mark just sighed.

"I told you, I don't like being kissed, Hyuck." Mark muttered, a little irate. Donghyuck shrugged, moving so he once again rested his chin on Mark's shoulder. Mark sighed, "I'm starting to write lyrics for the song my group is doing."

"Ooh, let me see!" Donghyuck beamed, and Mark shook his head.

"So you can go tell 127 what I'm writing? No thanks," Mark grinned teasingly. Donghyuck once again feigned hurt, poking at Mark's ribs.

"Oh come on, Mark, I have Taeyong in my group, why would I need your lyrics?" He teased, continuing to poke at Mark's sides. The older male flinched and jumped at every prod, squirming in his seat.

"Hyuck, quit it!" Mark squealed out, Donghyuck's attacks getting more vicious.

"Only if you let me kiss you!" The younger dug his fingers into Mark's side just below his ribs, successfully 'zapping' Mark, causing the older to jump and writhe.

"Okay, okay! Just please stop zapping me!" He screeched, and Donghyuck hissed a quiet " _Yes!_ ", before leaning around and pecking Mark's lips. Donghyuck jumped away after the second-long kiss, laying down on the bed like nothing had happened.

He grinned in triumph. _Kiss Mark, check!_

Mark wiped his mouth, panting and calming down from the attack. " **I fucking hate you sometimes**." He muttered in English. Donghyuck just snickered evilly.

" **I love you too**."

 

* * *

 

Jungwoo frowned as he scrolled through the photos on Yukhei's phone, the younger male proudly grinning from ear-to-ear. Jungwoo glanced at him, sighing and switching the phone's screen off, handing the phone to Yukhei. The younger frowned, taking the phone.

"Oh come on, Zeus, what's wrong with the photos?" Yukhei asked, a little whine lacing his voice. Jungwoo crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. They sat in one of the music rooms, they were practicing some singing and rapping from their last music class, but then they got tired and just decided to sit down and not bother.

Jungwoo glanced at Yukhei, trying to remain indifferent. He was jealous that Yukhei was taking all these photos of other people and not him. Yukhei seemed to find everyone else so much more attractive than Jungwoo, and it irked him. Sure, Yukhei would praise him and call him cute and such, but he didn't want to be cute. He wanted to be handsome, sexy, hot, not _cute_.

It irritated him even more when Yukhei would gush about all the guys he took photos of. Jaemin this, Kun that. Taeyong this, Mark that. It just...he wanted all of Yukhei's attention. He knew it was selfish, but at one point, Yukhei only fawned over Jungwoo. But now he just fawns over _every pretty guy he sees_ , and this school is _full_ of very pretty boys.

"I thought the photo of Jinhwan was really good, don't you think?" Yukhei spoke, interrupting Jungwoo's inner turmoil. The younger was looking at his phone, scrolling through the photos himself. "The one of Jongin is amazing too. I mean have you seen him? He's gorgeous."

"...I'm gorgeous too." Jungwoo muttered under his breath, looking away. He hadn't actually told Yukhei that he like him yet, he was a little adamant about it. Every time Jungwoo would go to drop a really obvious hint or tell him flat out "I like you", he'd chicken out and just end up saying something ridiculous instead. He just always got a feeling that Yukhei would reject him.

"What?" Yukhei asked, oblivious as ever.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jungwoo forced a smile, speaking with his usual soft tone. Yukhei shrugged, looking back to his phone. Jungwoo frowned, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yukhei looked at him, a little confused. "Oh, okay, see you."

Jungwoo smiled, grabbing his bag off the floor and briskly leaving. He wiped at the tears collecting in his eyes, biting his lip. He shouldn't feel this way, he and Yukhei aren't even a thing, so why is he getting so worked up for?

 

* * *

 

 

♡ 3,073 likes  
**junguwu** I hate some people  
_view all 639 comments_  
**qiankun** There's no emoticon...are you okay?  
**bunnyboy** Who hurt my Jungwoo D:<  
**dreamlucas** Is this about me?

 

* * *

  

 **U** chat

 **dreamlucas**  
Okay Jungwoo what's your problem?

 **junguwu**  
What?

 **dreamlucas**  
Your recent. It's about me isn't it? I'm not stupid.

 **thaibeauty**  
Guys have your lovers spat elsewhere please

 **long-ass-ride**  
There's no emoticons...Jungwoo is in a bad mood

 **qiankun**  
Jungwoo DM me

 **dreamlucas**  
What about me??? He's the one attacking me on instagram!

 **moonie**  
He'd have a good reason to

 **junguwu**  
How do you know it's about you, Yukhei?

 **dreamlucas**  
I just know! I'm not stupid, contrary to what you all think of me! You seemed angry at me when I was showing you my  
pictures and you left all pissy then you post that picture. I put two and two together, and clearly you're mad at me!

 **junguwu**  
I'm not

 **dreamlucas**  
You are!  
What the fuck did I do?

 **moonie**  
Lucas watch your language

 **junguwu**  
Stop calling him Lucas that's not his name

 **dreamlucas**  
Uh yeah it is. What's wrong with them calling me that?! Honestly you're being a real pain right now  
Jungwoo. I'm your best friend so talk too me!

 **junguwu**  
You're so dense.

_junguwu has left the chat!_

**long-ass-ride**  
Oh wow

 **qiankun**  
I'll talk to him, don't worry Xuxi, I know you didn't do anything wrong okay?

 **dreamlucas**  
At least SOMEONE thinks so

 **moonie**  
What is going on? I'm so confused

 **bunnyboy**  
I dont know

 **thaibeauty**  
Jungwoo is jealous  
It's so obvious  
Like seriously guys

 **dreamlucas**  
Jealous?? Of what??

 **qiankun**  
Ah  
That makes sense now

 **thaibeauty**  
He likes you dumbass  
You're not stupid but you're pretty dense

 **dreamlucas**  
Jungwoo likes me? When the fuck did this happen?

 **moonie**  
LUCAS WATCH YOUR GOD DAMN LANGUAGE

 **dreamlucas**  
But you just

 **bunnyboy**  
Don't comment on it

 **long-ass-ride**  
Even I could tell that hyung had some sort of feelings for you Lucas

 **dreamlucas**  
Oh so it's all my fault

 **qiankun**  
Xuxi no one is saying that

 **long-ass-ride**  
I am

 **thaibeauty**  
I am

 **qiankun**  
Both of you enough.

 **long-ass-ride**  
Okay hyung

 **thaibeauty**  
Okay

 **qiankun**  
Good. I'll talk to Jungwoo first, okay?

 **dreamlucas**  
Okay ge

 **thaibeauty**  
Oh, Kun, what happened to the mystery guy?

 **moonie**  
Mystery guy?

 **qiankun**  
It could be a girl you know

 **bunnyboy**  
Kun we go to an all boys school

 **qiankun**  
...

 **long-ass-ride**  
I'm confuzzled

 **dreamlucas**  
Me too  
Spill it ge  
What mystery guy

 **qiankun**  
I got a love letter from someone  
It was written in really poor mandarin, meaning the person who wrote it wasn't Chinese. The contents in the  
letter are a little...disturbing and I'd rather not talk about it

 **thaibeauty**  
Wait Kun you said that it said you were pretty and that they love you? What else did it say??

 **dreamlucas**  
Ew

 **bunnyboy**  
What kind of disturbing?

 **moonie**  
Guys he said he didn't want to talk about it so leave it

 **qiankun**  
Thanks hyung.  
I threw the letter out. It made me feel uneasy.

 **thaibeauty**  
Ah alright then  
Well you did the right thing then

 **qiankun**  
I just feel really uneasy about it

 **bunnyboy**  
I'm sure you'll be okay

 **long-ass-ride**  
You're scary when you're mad so I'm sure nobody would dare do anything to you

 **qiankun**  
I wouldn't be so sure of that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah a lot happened in this chapter, huh?  
> I was going to update this the other night but I've been steering clear of writing because of smth someone said so...I apologise for not updating sooner. I haven't been mentally okay recently, and I've been incorporating those feelings into my writing, so expect some angst in upcoming chapters. Like...really angsty angst.  
> Anyway the next chapter is also Valentine's Day, so have fun with that. I finally wrote some luwoo and markhyuck yay go me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's nearly nine o'clock at night, and this is the eleventh bunch of roses you've given me," Taeil looked at him, noses bumping one another. "This is three less than last year. You better not give me any more tonight, or I'll kick you out of the dorm."  
> Doyoung pouted, quickly pecking the smaller male on the lips, grinning sweetly when Taeil's frown twitched.

_14/02/17_  
_Tuesday_

 

* * *

 

**message from: unknown**

**unknown**  
You're so pretty  
I can see you in the library

 **Kun**  
What?

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door, and Jeno looked up from his homework to stare at the door. He glanced down at his clock, it read four-thirty in the afternoon. He blinked in confusion, rather bewildered to as why someone was knocking on his door after classes on a Tuesday evening.

Jeno pushed his chair back, standing from the desk. As he stood, he took a small, subconscious glance at Jaemin's bed. It had sat, untouched for three days. Jeno hadn't seen Jaemin at all since yesterday when the younger male had stormed out of the library in tears.

Jeno missed him. A lot.

"Hurry up and open the door." Came a muffled and irate voice from the other side of the door. Jeno froze, eyes blowing wide in shock. He hurriedly yanked open the door, his heart stopping dead in his chest.

"R-Renjun?" Jeno asked, warmth blooming in his cheeks. He held the door open wider, letting the older yet shorter boy inside. Renjun walked past Jeno, stopping when he was beside the bed. Jeno closed the door, turning to look at the other boy who was blankly staring at Jaemin's side of the room.

Of course.

"W-what did you want?" Jeno stuttered, cursing his voice for sounding pathetic.

Renjun turned to look at him, eyes a little wide. "Oh, right," he cleared his throat, cheeks pink. "I want to propose something to you."

Jeno raised an eyebrow, curious, "Propose?" He then lowly smirked. Renjun scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not that kind of propose, dick head." Renjun snapped. "You know the idea Johnny-hyung brought up in the group chat on Sunday? The one about a polyamorous relationship?" Renjun frowned, cheeks dusting in pink. He stared at the ground shyly, and Jeno felt his heart burst. He almost didn't catch what the older male had actually said; he was too busy internally crying at how cute Renjun was.

"Wait...what?" Jeno choked, eyes flying wide. Renjun sighed, rubbing his temple in irritation.

"I didn't think you were _this_ dumb, Jeno," Renjun muttered, and Jeno blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Jeno murmured. "I thought we agreed that it wasn't a good idea?"

Renjun shrugged, "Who knows, it won't work if we don't try."

"But...it's weird though," Jeno mumbled, "like, I can't imagine kissing you and Jaemin at the same time or anything. The whole idea is just...strange." Jeno scratched at his hair, staring at the floor. Renjun sighed, and Jeno watched as the shorter sat on his bed.

"Who knows, it could make me fall for you," Renjun said softly, and Jeno's gaze snapped to the other male, eyes wider than possible. "Or it could make you fall for Jaemin. Or make Jaemin fall for me."

Jeno's heart skipped a beat—he'd love it more than anything if Renjun could love him back. But, the downside, he could end up falling for Jaemin. Which isn't _too_ bad, but the worst part was if Jaemin could fall for Renjun. He'd have to watch Renjun and Jaemin date and kiss and hug and hold hands and...

Jeno bit his lip, trying to push the dirty thoughts of Jaemin and Renjun from his mind, sitting on the bed beside the older. Renjun glanced over at him, gaze burning hot as it trailed down from his face. His eyes stopped at Jeno's crotch, and his face burst in a fiery blush. 

"Um...Jeno," Renjun stuttered out, voice tight. Jeno looked at him, blinking in confusion. Renjun gestured to Jeno's very noticeable bulge in his sweatpants. "Did the thought of Jaemin and I get you a little excited?"

Jeno yelped, covering his lap with a pillow, face a bright red. Renjun rolled his eyes, still blushing. He stood and walked to the door, opening it. He stopped, and turned back to face Jeno.

"Meet me out at the back building tomorrow afternoon after the last class ends, okay?" Renjun tilted his head, and Jeno nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. "Jaemin will be there as well. I'll make sure of it." He then looked down at the pillow over Jeno's crotch. "Take care of that." And with that, Renjun closed the door, leaving an utterly embarrassed and flushing Jeno sitting on his bed.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun's lips were soft and sweet, the gentle hands on Taeyong's waist pulling him ever closer. Jaehyun keened sweetly, eyelids fluttering. Taeyong pulled himself back, lips open, wet with saliva. His eyes were wide, surprise swimming in his dark hues. Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open, confusion written across his features.

"Jaehyun...y-you..." Taeyong swallowed thickly, cheeks burning. Jaehyun tilted his head to one side, his brown hair flopping across his forehead.

"I like you." Jaehyun said simply, a small, shy smile tugged into his red lips. Taeyong's heart stopped, and he felt his lungs deflate like a balloon.

"J-Jaehyun..." Taeyong whispered softly, voice weak. His gaze flit from the younger's face, trying to avoid looking him in the eye. His mouth was as dry as a desert, lips trembling as he ran his tongue over them. They tasted sweet, of Jaehyun.

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked softly. Bit by bit, his small smile was disappearing. Taeyong's heart clenched painfully, and he stared at his hands on his lap.

"I...I can't...Jaehyun..." he whispered, voice cracking. "I...I'm sorry..." he hung his head, black hair falling over his eyes.

There was nothing but silence from the younger, but Taeyong could hear the boy's heart cracking into little pieces like shattered glass. The bed moved, and Jaehyun's presence was gone. The door shut loudly, and the room felt empty. Taeyong finally lifted his head, turning it to look back at the now closed door where Jaehyun had just disappeared through.

Jaehyun's presents were gone, except for the card.

Taeyong chewed on his finger, biting it so hard it pierced the skin. He didn't care, though. He felt numb. Save for his cheeks, feeling the wetness of tears rolling down the red skin.

 

* * *

 

private chat between **osaka-prince** \+ **taeyongie**

 **taeyongie**  
I fucked up  
Yuta  
I fucked up so badly

 **osaka-prince**  
What do you mean by that?

 **taeyongie**  
You're at your dorm, right?

 **osaka-prince**  
Yeah?

 **taeyongie**  
You'll see then.

 **osaka-prince**  
What do you mean?  
Oh  
Never mind  
He won't tell me what happened  
Taeyong what happened?  
_read_

Taeyong? For gods sake, answer me!  
_read_

 

* * *

 

Doyoung handed Taeil yet another bouquet of roses, and the older sighed. He gently placed it on top of his desk along with the ten other bouquets of roses, all from Doyoung. Doyoung was smiling goofily like an idiot, sitting beside Taeil on his bed, leaning into the older's side.

"Do you like them?" Doyoung asked, resting his chin on Taeil's shoulder. Taeil rubbed his temple in slight irritation.

"It's nearly nine o'clock at night, and this is the eleventh bunch of roses you've given me," Taeil looked at him, noses bumping one another. "This is three less than last year. You better not give me _any more_ tonight, or I'll kick you out of the dorm."

Doyoung pouted, quickly pecking the smaller male on the lips, grinning sweetly when Taeil's frown twitched.

"You know you love them!" He teased, kissing Taeil again, but this time it lingered a little longer. It was still less than three seconds long, and when Doyoung pulled back, Taeil's lips followed his back, pouting when Doyoung grinned teasingly. "And you know you love me."

Taeil sighed, shuffling closer to Doyoung. "You're a dork."

"You can't talk," Doyoung huffed, leaning in to rub noses with the older. Taeil smiled bashfully, cheeks dusting in a delicate pink. "You're my dork." He wrapped his arms around Taeil's waist, pulling the smaller into his body. "And for the record, yes, I do have more bouquets."

Taeil groaned, burying his face into the crook of Doyoung's neck. "Stop wasting so much money!"

"It's fine, it's not my money anyways," Doyoung grinned, gently kissing Taeil's neck. The older frowned, moving so he sat on the younger's lap, straddling him.

"Whose money is it?" Taeil questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Ten's."

Taeil sighed, leaning his forehead against Doyoung's. "You're annoying."

"Only for you," Doyoung smiled, gently pressing his lips to Taeil's.

 

* * *

 

Ten stuffed the bouquet of roses under his bed, huffing angrily. His wallet was gone, and he didn't know where he last had it. He took a quick look under his bed, sighing when he couldn't see anything amongst the shit stashed in the dark. As he moved to stand from his position on all-fours, he took one last glance at the bouquet of roses from Johnny. He ignored the warmth blooming in his chest, and he stood to his feet.

Ten stretched his arms above his head, making a high-pitched squeal as his muscles stretched. He looked over to his bedside table, then to his desk, seeing that they both had been cleaned up. He sighed, walking over to the desk and yanking open a drawer and rummaging inside.

"Hey Taeyong, have you seen my wallet?" Ten asked the older male, continuing to go through the drawer. He slammed that one shut and opened another. "Did you move it when cleaning?"

After receiving no response, Ten huffed angrily, looking up at the other male curled up under his covers.

"Ugh, I'll find it myself." Ten muttered, grabbing his keys from his bedside table before storming out of the dorm.

Ten shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, pouting angrily as he stormed to the library. It should still be open, it usually stayed open until midnight on weekdays.

He exited the D block and made his way towards the library. It was still still winter, so it was a little chilly out. There was no snow, but it was cold enough to leave a nasty bite on your nose.

Ten shivered uncontrollably in his jacket. It was a pretty jacket, but it was pretty thin and didn't provide much warmth for him. He cursed inwardly at himself. He hurried up the steps to the library, throwing open the doors and stepping into the warmth.

He sighed, rubbing his hands together as he entered the main lobby, leading into the building. Inside, it was empty, save for one person. The person Ten really didn't want to see tonight.

 _Johnny_.

Ten ducked his head, pretending he didn't see the older male as he scurried over to the unattended desk where the librarian would usually be. He walked behind it, finding the 'lost & found' basket and rummaging through it.

After minutes of pulling all its contents out and going through the pile of shit, Ten sighed loudly in anger. His wallet was still no where to be found. He pouted, grabbing all the clothes, water bottles and other junk from the ground and dumping it back into the basket. He pushed it under the desk, sighing loudly once again.

"You're sighing a lot, everything all good?"

Ten shrieked, jumping up and whacking his head on the desk as he did so. He cursed loudly, before backing out from under the desk, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He glared daggers at Johnny who leant casually on the desk with a smug look on his handsome features.

"I take it you lost something, yeah?" Johnny inquired, tilting his head. Ten huffed, standing to his feet, still rubbing his head. He checked his hand for blood; nothing, he was fine.

"Yeah. My wallet," Ten muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can't find it anywhere, and I can't go check the classrooms because they're all locked."

Johnny grinned, and Ten frowned. He knew that grin, that was Johnny's "up to no good" grin. Johnny reached into the pocket of his hoodie, rummaging around a little, the jingling of keys loud in the silent library. He pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of Ten's face.

"These are a set of keys for the main building," Johnny quipped, now holding the keys in his hand. Ten stared at them, mouth agape.

"How did you get your hands on a set of keys for the main building?" Ten queried, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Johnny shrugged his broad shoulders, standing straight now, no longer leaning against the desk. He otherwise towered over Ten, but Johnny just didn't have a threatening aura to him, so Ten didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

"I have my ways," Johnny winked.

"Your mouth is too good," Ten commented, and Johnny just winked.

"In more ways than one."

Ten groaned. Usually he'd go along with the flirting, but right now, he was tired and irritated beyond comprehension, so he wasn't in the mood for flirty comments or remarks.

"You're insufferable."

"Aw, that's mean, Ten," Johnny feigned a hurt look, before smiling slightly, sincerely. "C'mon, let's go have a look for your wallet." He beckoned the smaller male to follow him. Ten walked around the desk and trailed behind Johnny, the taller male grabbing his backpack from the table he was working at before walking out of the library into the cold night air.

Ten shivered once the crisp, cool air hit his skin. He shuffled closer to Johnny as they walked, pasting himself to the taller's side. Johnny looked down at him, noticing just how much Ten was shivering. Johnny sighed a little, slipping his backpack off his shoulders. He handed it to Ten to hold for a moment, and Ten took it with a small look of confusion. Johnny slipped his arms into his hoodie, pulling it up and over his head. His shirt stuck to the hoodie, his bare stomach on show to Ten's watchful gaze.

The younger's eyes traced the delicate lines of Johnny's stomach, swallowing thickly as the older tugged his shirt down, hiding himself from the world. He handed the hoodie to Ten, taking the backpack off him.

"Wear this. I can see that you're cold," Johnny said, slipping the backpack back onto his shoulders. Ten looked at the ugly yellow hoodie in his hands, noticing how thick it was, and how warmth radiated from it. Johnny's warmth.

Ten blushed, pulling the oversized hoodie over his head and slipping it on. It reached his knees in length, and it dangled long past his hands—but it was warm. Ten buried his nose into the fabric, inhaling the musky yet sweet scent that was Johnny.

They reached the main building in no time, walking up the steps towards the locked front doors. Ten stood just behind Johnny as the older tried to figure out which key fit into the lock of the double doors. He stared at Johnny's broad back, watching his muscles ripple and stretch underneath his white school shirt as he moved.

All Ten could think of was that strong, large body hovering over his own, caging him in with long arms, a teasing smirk and smooth voice. He could only think of those large yet gentle hands running down his body, touching him in places that made him come undone. He could only think of those lips kissing his own; soft and chaste.

 _Fuck,_ Ten thought to himself, biting his lip. _Why am I always horny? And why this guy?_ He sighed again, hearing the doors click as they unlocked. Johnny pushed one open, reaching back to grab Ten's small hand in his, dragging him through the open doors into the creepy, dark hallway.

Johnny pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, switching the flashlight on. He turned to look down at Ten.

"What classes did you have today?" Johnny asked, and Ten hummed in thought.

"I had music theory, dance, English." Ten walked ahead of Johnny, leading the taller to the third dance studio where he was dancing earlier when he found all the gifts in his locker.

Luckily, the dance studios were all downstairs, so they were easier to get to. Ten stopped outside the door to the studio he was in for two hours earlier today, and beckoned to it for Johnny to unlock.

Johnny made haste in finding the key to unlock it. He unlocked it, just as they heard a door slam from further down in the darkened hallway. Ten almost screamed, heart racing dangerously fast. He grabbed Johnny's arm and yanked him into the studio. Johnny stumbled inside, watching as Ten quickly shut the door behind them.

"Calm down Ten, it was probably the janitor," Johnny reassured, gently grabbing Ten's hand, thumb stroking over his knuckles to calm him down. Ten inhaled deeply, nodding slowly.

"I know, but we shouldn't be here, remember?" Ten said, and Johnny grinned sheepishly. Ten then took his hand back, brushing past the taller to head to the locker rooms. The studio was much more creepy at night—empty, dark, quiet. Ten didn't like it. It unnerved him. Johnny followed him into the locker room, shining the torch on the lock of Ten's locker so Ten could unlock it.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Johnny quipped, watching as the younger rummaged through his locker, "did you get my roses?"

Ten froze, turning to face Johnny with a slightly terrified look on his face. Johnny tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I did," Ten said slowly, "how'd you get into my locker?"

Johnny dangled the keys, smirking. "These babies right here."

"Of course," Ten deadpanned, slamming his locker shut. He then looked around the locker room, before his gaze settled back upon Johnny. "Have you ever had sex in a locker room?"

Johnny just stared at him, a little taken aback by the sudden question. "Um...no, remember I told you that you were my first?" He said, and Ten stared at the ground. "If you and I haven't had sex in a locker room before, then no, I haven't."

Ten looked up at him again, a seductive smirk tugged into his lips. "Wanna try?" He stepped forwards, grabbing at the collar of Johnny's white shirt, tugging the taller down to his height. Johnny dropped his phone in shock, mouth falling open in protest. Ten interrupted, smashing his lips against Johnny's.

Their lips meshed together messily, Ten's arms snaking around Johnny's neck, tugging him closer. The taller wrapped his arms around Ten's waist, backing him up against the lockers. Ten felt his back hit the cold metal of the lockers, gasping softly. The sound was swallowed by the older, groaning softly at the feeling of Ten's fingers tangling themselves into his hair.

Johnny pulled back to catch his breath, lips bruised and wet, hair falling over his forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ten smirked, latching his lips onto Johnny's once again.

 

* * *

 

Kun scrubbed a hand through his hair, closing the book open on the desk. He glanced up and around the vacant library—he had been here since four, and it was now late. Kun checked his watch; it was ten o'clock to be exact.

Sighing, Kun grabbed his shoulder bag, grabbing his books and shoving them unceremoniously into the bag. He adjusted his earphones before zipping his bag up. He grabbed the last book and stood up. He slipped his bag onto his shoulder then walked back to the aisle of bookshelves where he had initially grabbed the book.

He did a double take when he saw Sicheng in the same aisle of books, fingers on his chin as he squinted, clearly looking for a book. Kun removed one earphone, swallowing thickly before approaching the other male. The spot where the book had to return to was where Sicheng was looking, so confrontation was definite.

Sicheng clearly heard his footsteps, as he turned to look at the older male with a terrified gaze. However, his eyes quickly curved into a glare when he realised it was only Kun.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Sicheng asked irritably, crossing his arms across his chest. Kun sighed, not really wanting to confront the younger male.

" _I've been studying in here since four,_ " Kun said, " _I'm just returning this book._ " He held it up, and Sicheng's eyes widen in recognition.

" _Oh! That's the book I was looking for_." He said, and Kun glanced down at it. He held it out to the taller male, offering it to him.

" _Here, then, I don't need it,_ " Kun said, placing it in Sicheng's hands. He then turned and began to make his way towards the exit of the library.

" _Hold on,_ " Sicheng called, jogging to catch up with Kun's fast pace. " _Why give me this book?_ "

Kun stared at him with a questioning gaze. " _Why not? I don't need it._ "

Sicheng mulled this over for a moment, but stayed quiet. Kun turned away, walking ahead of the younger.

" _Now if you don't mind, Sicheng, I'm really tired, so I'm going to leave first,_ " he said, pushing open the doors to the library. The cold wind whipped him in the face, and he gasped loudly. " _Why didn't I wear a stupid jacket?_ " Kun hissed, hugging himself, trying to keep his last bit of warmth.

A soft, warm cloth dropped over his head, and he jumped, startled. He grabbed at it and realised it was the school tracksuit jacket. He stared at it with wide eyes, before turning to stare at Sicheng who walked ahead of him.

" _Sicheng, wait a second—_ " Kun hurried down the steps, catching up to Sicheng quickly. He thrust the jacket back into Sicheng's arms, cheeks burning red. " _It...this is yours! I don't need it! But thank you, though._ " Kun bowed his head slightly, before taking off towards the A block, to the warmth of his bed.

Sicheng really confused him.

 

* * *

 

**message from: unknown**

**unknown**  
Stop talking with Sicheng  
He doesn't like you like I do

 **Kun**  
Who are you?  
Leave me alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another chapter done. And now, Valentine's Day is officially over...... sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been working A LOT and I haven't had the motivation to write at all.  
> So, enjoy this I guess.  
> Also, excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes. It's 2am and I'm tired. Oh, on another note, I kinda forgot in an earlier chapter that when you're suspended you can't go to classes so I changed it around so Taeyong can only attend one class a day (because it's a boarding school and he'd just be sitting in his room all day) and he can't participate in the project for a few weeks. Yeah this is what happens when you're me.  
> Kenny x


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> younghoe:  
> Wow I left for a minute and y'all really got wild  
> Then y'all probs don't wanna hear how my and my fuck  
> buddy fucked in one of the dance locker rooms last night
> 
> win-winner:  
> My virgin ears
> 
> heychan:  
> UGH YOU'RE EVEN UGLIER THAN HANSOL  
> I'M SO HAVING NIGHTMARES TONIGHT

_15/02/17_  
_Wednesday_

 

* * *

 

 **127** chat

 **tolboy**  
Sooo when are we meeting up for a meeting?  
Like to discuss choreo and shit

 **younghoe**  
I was thinking tomorrow, since it's a pupil-free day. There'll be no teachers so we get free reign of the school

 **heychan**  
Why are the teachers having a pupil free day again?  
Are they going on strike again?

 **osaka-prince**  
Yeah they are  
But hey as Johnny hyung said we get free reign  
Which means I can go to the pub with yong without needing to hide from teachers

 **tolboy**  
INVITE ME YOU THOT

 **osaka-prince**  
On any other day I would but Taeyong is a bit of a mess and he wants to let  
loose for tonight so I said I'd take him to the pub  
I'll probably regret it and so will he but hey I'm a great friend

 **win-winner**  
What's wrong with Taeyong hyung?

 **woojae**  
Nothing is

 **tolboy**  
Huh?

 **osaka-prince**  
Jaehyun please don't

 **woojae**  
Don't what? I tried so fucking hard and what does he do? He pushes me away. After everything I've done  
for him, of course I'm feeling hurt.

 **osaka-prince**  
Why am I always in the middle of these things?

 **woojae**  
How should i know

 **heychan**  
What the hell is going on???

 **taeyongie**  
Nothing  
Don't worry about it

 **woojae**  
Oh sure it's nothing  
Because you're not the one that's hurting

 **taeyongie**  
Jaehyun please don't  
I cant do this  
I just can't

 **woojae**  
Why not?? You seemed fine with yuta and ten, right?

 **taeyongie**  
They're different

 **woojae**  
How so?? Ten is a slut who sleeps around, and you just happened to sleep with him??

 **younghoe**  
Jaehyun! Don't talk about Ten like that!

 **tolboy**  
Wait Taeyong slept with Ten?? When??

 **woojae**  
And at one point you used to sleep with yuta right?  
So why are they different? I just don't get it! Why are you pushing me away when all i want for you is to be okay!

 **taeyongie**  
JUST FUCKING LEAVE IT ALONE JUNG JAEHYUN. I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU OR FUCKING ANYONE.   
YUTA IS DIFFERENT. TEN IS DIFFERENT. YOU DON'T KNOW JUST HOW MUCH YOU'VE HELPED ME IN THE PAST WEEK   
WITH EVERYTHING AND I GET THAT YOU'RE HURTING BUT I JUST FUCKING CAN'T.

 **taeyongie** has left the chat!

 **win-winner**  
_Holy shit_

 **heychan**  
What...what just happened?

 **younghoe**  
Jaehyun that was fucking low, I didn't think you had it in you.

 **woojae**  
Johny pleade csn i ser yiu

 **younghoe**  
Fuck  
Yeah I'll be right there

 **osaka-prince**  
I'll stay in Taeyong's dorm...

 **younghoe**  
That'd probably be best

 **tolboy**  
I'm really confused but I hope everything turns out okay

 **win-winner**  
Me too...

 **heychan**  
Sighs, when this project started, I did not expect this much fucking drama  
IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK

 **win-winner**  
Oh it has too

 **tolboy**  
It feels like only yesterday that taeyong kicked me in the balls for calling him small and pushing me down  
the stairs for kissing yuta  
Wait till he sees what else i have in store for yuta

 **heychan**  
Oh GROSS HYUNG  
I'M HAVING BAD IMAGES

 **osaka-prince**  
Fuck you hansol you made donghyuck scarred  
Because of me  
I'M NOT EVEN THAT UGLY

 **heychan**  
NO IT'S JUST THE FACT I'M PICTURING HIM  
HE'S THE UGLY ONE

 **tolboy**  
OI

 **younghoe**  
Wow I left for a minute and y'all really got wild  
Then y'all probs don't wanna hear how my and my fuck buddy fucked in one of the dance locker rooms last night

 **win-winner**  
My virgin ears

 **heychan**  
UGH YOU'RE EVEN UGLIER THAN HANSOL  
I'M SO HAVING NIGHTMARES TONIGHT

 **younghoe**  
You're so lucky you're friends with Mark otherwise I'd be kicking your ass so hard you'd be flying to America

 **heychan**  
Who said we're friends? :D

 **tolboy**  
You're too young to have a fuck buddy

 **osaka-prince**  
I don't know who mark is but I can't see Hyuck doing anything of the sort

 **heychan**  
I'm the dominant one

**younghoe  
  
**

**tolboy**  
You're a dom????  
But you're so small

 **osaka-prince**  
This took a turn

 

* * *

 

private chat between **younghoe** \+ **jaemin.exe**

 **younghoe**  
Hey Jaemin, it's Johnny. You're still in class, right?  
_sent at 11:23am_  
_read at 11:32am_

 **jaemin.exe**  
Yeah I am...why?

 **younghoe**  
Can you stay in your own dorm for tonight please?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Why?

 **younghoe**  
Something happened with jaehyun and I'm staying in his dorm tonight

 **jaemin.exe**  
Can't I stay in your dorm?

 **younghoe**  
No, I have someone else staying in there. Jaemin, you  
need to stop avoiding Jeno. You need to face him sooner  
or later.

 **jaemin.exe**  
I can't...hyung I can't

 **younghoe**  
You'll have to. Jaehyun is really hurting right now, he's taken  
on a lot of other people's problems, including yours. He doesn't  
have to, but he has. He took on my problems, took on Taeyong  
and Hansol and Yuta's problems—he's stressed and it's taking a  
toll on him. So stop being selfish for once Jaemin and think about  
everything he's done for you. Let him have one night, okay? Yeah,  
I'm being harsh, but you're not a child anymore Jaemin. You can  
handle yourself. My DMs are always open for you, okay?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Oh...he's hurting that bad...?  
I'm sorry...I'll go back...

 **younghoe**  
Thank you, Jaemin. Message me if you need me, okay?

 **jaemin.exe**  
I will...thanks

 

* * *

 

iMessage from: **unknown**

 **unknown**  
Kun...you look so beautiful today  
How did my prince sleep?  
Did you dream of me?  
I dreamt of you...  
I fucked you pretty good

 **Kun**  
What?  
Leave me alone!  
Don't message me again or I'll contact the police!

 **Kun** has blocked this number

 

* * *

 

Kun glanced warily over his shoulder as he exited the main school building, heading towards the library. He was very skittish, his peripherals always seeming to see someone hiding away—but every time he looked properly, nobody would be there.

He was scared shitless, and he wasn't going to deny it. Those texts made him feel incredibly nauseous, along with bunches of roses and chocolates outside his dorm door in the morning.

This person knew Kun's phone number, they knew Kun's Instagram, they knew Kun's dorm number...no doubt about it; Kun had a stalker.

He entered the library, once again glancing over his shoulder. Nobody conspicuous—that was good, for a start. He walked to his favourite spot in the back corner of the library, dumping his bag and books on the desk. The library was empty because everyone was in class. He was skipping; he was too scared to go to class.

Kun headed to the graphic novels section of the library, browsing the aisles for an Astro Boy manga to read. He reached up to one of the shelves, standing on his toes so he could pull it out. He pursed his lips as he tugged at it—the book was fucking stuck.

He growled lowly in frustration, reaching up with his other arm to try and tug the book out of it's place. He knew his school shirt was lifted, showing his belly, but he could care less—he was just wondering why the fuck the stupid book was stuck.

" _What on earth is it stuck on?_ " He hissed to himself.

" _Do you need help?_ " A familiar voice standing at the end of the aisle asked, and Kun turned his head to look at Sicheng. His pink hair glowed in the ugly yellow light of the library, making it look golden. He walked towards Kun, standing beside the older, gazing up at the book. " _Why is it so hard to pull a book out?_ " He asked incredulously, raising a brow. Kun huffed, letting go of the book with one hand and placing it on his hip.

" _You tell me, genius_." Kun snapped, and Sicheng held his hands up in mock surrender.

" _Jeez, snappy much?_ " Sicheng said. Kun sighed irritably.

" _Why on earth does your personality change with each meeting?_ " Kun asked, voice low. Sicheng shrugged, then reached up to place his hand over Kun's on the book. He tugged at it, too, frowning when it didn't budge.

" _Huh, I guess you're not weak after all_." He mused, and Kun sent him a death glare. Sicheng swallowed nervously at the dark gaze, turning to look up at the book. " _Maybe it's got something sticky on it that's making it stick to the other books?_ " Sicheng suggested, giving the book a harsh tug. Kun ignored the feeling of Sicheng's soft hand wrapped around his as they both tugged at the stupid book.

The book then was pulled out—but not without pulling the whole row of books down with it. The books fell in a heap on top of Sicheng and Kun, knocking the two onto their backsides. Kun fell onto his back, with Sicheng falling on top of him, laying across his belly. The books fell around them, and Kun covered his face with his arms to avoid being hit in the head by One Punch Man. Sicheng covered his head with the Astro Boy book, trying to deflect other graphic novels from hitting his head.

Once the books stopped falling, Sicheng held the Astro Boy book in front of his face, studying its cover.

" _There's like...sticky stuff all over it_ ," Sicheng muttered, touching it with his fingertips. " _It got stuck to the other books._ " He looked at the other books, propping himself up on his elbows, still not removing himself from laying across Kun's stomach. " _I think someone glued all the books on this shelf together as a prank..._ "

Kun sat up slowly, Sicheng rolling onto his back so he lay across the older's lap instead. He opened the Astro Boy manga, skimming through it.

" _I hate reading books in Korean,_ " he commented, handing the book to Kun and sitting up. Kun exhaled deeply at the weight being removed from his thighs. He rubbed his sore thighs, pouting.

" _I don't care if they're in Mandarin or Korean, since I can read both_." Kun said absentmindedly, carefully pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled a little, but quickly regained his balance. He bent over and began to pick up all the books and holding them in his arms. Sicheng just sat on the ground, legs outstretched, leaning back on his arms and watching Kun work. Kun stopped and looked down at the younger, pinning him with a glare. " _Will you help or not?_ " He asked, tone low. Sicheng scrambled to his feet in a panic, hurriedly picking up all the books. Kun grinned slightly, walking over to a nearby desk and placing all the books onto it. Sicheng followed, dumping them loudly onto the table.

Kun felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, so he pulled it out, glancing at Sicheng as the younger walked back over to the mess of books to pick up the last few. He unlocked his phone and he felt all the colour drain from his face. He was sure he was as white as a ghost right about now, his hands trembling as he stared at the photo he just received from a different unknown number.

 

* * *

 

 

iMessage from: **unknown**

 **unknown**  
How dare you block me?!  
And now you spend time with Sicheng?!  
How fucking dare you, you slut?!  
You're MINE!  
[ _image_ ]  
[ _image_ ]  
See this? It belongs to me. Only me.

 

* * *

 

Kun's phone slipped from his fingers, the iPhone clattering loudly against the table before it fell to the floor. Sicheng walked back over, dumping the books onto the desk and glancing worriedly at the older.

" _Kun? What's wrong? You look really pale..._ " Sicheng said, and he bent down to pick up the phone. He looked at the open messages and he felt his mouth go dry in an unpleasant way.

The first image was of Kun's bare stomach when his shirt riled up when he was reaching for the book, and the second was of his behind when he had bent over to get the books. The photos were extremely clear, and shown to be taken from not too far away.

Sicheng glanced up to where the person could have been—but the library was empty. He looked back at Kun, the older remaining motionless and rigid like a statue. He stumbled, and Sicheng panicked, reaching out to catch the poor boy in his awaiting arms. He fell back, Kun falling into his embrace. The boy was shaking so much, his skin as white as a sheet.

He was scared.

 

* * *

 

private message between **luvmoomin** \+ **jaemin.exe**

 **jaemin.exe**  
Hey hyung

 **luvmoomin**  
Jaemin??  
Wow I never thought you'd message me...  
My heart just did flips

 **jaemin.exe**  
Ah...sorry...  
I just wanted to ask...who's your roommate?

 **luvmoomin**  
Donghyuck  
Why?

 **jaemin.exe**  
Well...I can't stay in Jaehyun's dorm tonight and...  
and I was wondering if I could stay with you...just for  
tonight...

 **luvmoomin**  
Oh  
Ah  
Let me check with Hyuck  
But you'd probably end up sleeping with me in my bed...

 **jaemin.exe**  
That...that's fine...  
Just know I'm not trying to take advantage of you Injun...  
I really really appreciate it

 **luvmoomin**  
I know  
Gimme a sec

 

* * *

 

private chat between **luvmoomin** \+ **heychan**

 **luvmoomin**  
Oi bitch is it okay if Jaemin stays in our dorm tonight?

 **heychan**  
Sure whateves bitch  
As long as he sleeps in your bed  
And you two dont make out  
Then yeah I'm chill with it

 **luvmoomin**  
Great thanks hoe

 **heychan**  
Ofc thot

 

* * *

 

 

private chat between **luvmoomin** \+ **jaemin.exe**

 **luvmoomin**  
Yeah you can stay with me  
But on one condition

 **jaemin.exe**  
Which is?

 **luvmoomin**  
You come with me to meet Jeno at the back building after art.

 **jaemin.exe**  
What? Renjun I can't

 **luvmoomin**  
Okay you can't stay with me tonight then

 **jaemin.exe**  
...  
Okay  
I'll go

 **luvmoomin**  
Great! I'll see you at 2:30~!  
_I love you!_

 **jaemin.exe**  
That says "i love you" in Mandarin doesn't it?

 **luvmoomin**  
fUCK

 

* * *

 

private chat between **prettymaknae** \+ **zhongchenle**

 **prettymaknae**  
Hyung...are you avoiding me?  
I'm sorry if I did anything wrong...  
Please just talk to me...please  
_sent 12:47pm_  
_read 12:58pm_

 **zhongchenle**  
Jisung please stop messaging me  
Just...forget anything happened. I'll see you in class  
tomorrow.  
_sent at 1:21pm_  
_read at 1:21pm_

 **prettymaknae**  
What did I do wrong? Can't you at please tell me that?

 **zhongchenle**  
Jisung you didn't do anything wrong  
I really really like you  
I can't let him hurt you  
Please just let it go  
Let me go  
Please

 **prettymaknae**  
Chenle???  
_Message not delivered_

He..you blocked me...  
_Message not delivered_

 

* * *

 

private chat between **woojae** \+ **taeyongie**

 **taeyongie**  
Jaehyun I'm sorry. Please hear me out.  
_sent 1:23pm_  
_read 1:25pm_

 **woojae**  
What

 **taeyongie**  
I don't like being touched. That's just how I am.  
It's not you, okay? Yuta and Ten are just...I've grown  
used to their touches, I've known them for years. The  
reasoning why I don't like being touched is because it  
brings back bad memories. You know how you asked  
if Night Flight reflected on things that happened to me?  
That's why. I'm sorry I hurt you, you deserve better than  
that. So please, just give up on me.  
_read 1:34pm_

I'm sorry. I really am. Goodbye, Jaehyun.  
_read 1:35pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma end this here cause hehe I'm evil >:D  
> Yeah, I'm upping the angst cause it needed more even though it's like been a week technically since this story's plot has started......... sometimes dramatic shit happens every day!  
> Enjoy this angst-fest hehe


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osaka-prince  
> Huh, and to think you were different.   
> Go fuck yourself, you can't even believe me. Shows how  
> much you trust me :) 
> 
> tolboy  
> I'd much rather fuck you than myself but whatever
> 
> osaka-prince  
> Has it only been about sex for you, Hansol?   
> Wow, so fucking low. Go find some slut then. I'm not a toy.

_15/02/17_

_Wednesday_

 

* * *

 

private chat between **osaka** - **prince** \+ **tolboy**

 

**tolboy**

Hey Yuta...I've got a question

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

If it's about Taeyong...

 

**tolboy**

Never mind then

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Sighs

What is it?

 

**tolboy**

Uhm well...jaehyun said that he had slept with someone called Ten right?

And he also said that Taeyong used tosleep with you at one point too...is that true?

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Yeah. It's true

 

**tolboy**

Oh

Ok

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Hansol...Taeyong and I dated when we were in our fourth year here...we were 17 turning 18...

it's behind us, we don't likeeach other like that

 

**tolboy**

Then why'd he get so defensive when I kissed you?

Clearly he was jealous

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Jealous?? You seriously think he was jealous?

Taeyong wouldn't be jealous over me at all. Listen, he's my best friend.

I don't like him like that, okay?

 

**tolboy**

Then why did he push me down the stairs?? The only explanation I got for that whole incident was that

he's"protective" over you. He wouldn't be protective over you if he wasn't jealous

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

He just doesn't want me to be molested like he was!

 _message_ _unsent_

He just worries okay?

 

**tolboy**

Worries my ass

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

You know what, I don't want to deal with your bullshitanymore today.

 

**tolboy**

Whatever

Have fun fucking taeyong

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Huh, and to think you were different

Go fuck yourself, you can't even believe me. Shows how much you trust me :)

 

**tolboy**

I'd much rather fuck you than myself but whatever

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Has it only been about sex for you, Hansol?

Wow, so fucking low. Go find some slut then. I'm not a toy.

 

**tolboy**

No fuck that's not what I meant

I tried to lighten the situation

Aha wrong move I guess

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

You guess??

My fucking god

You're a mess

 

**tolboy**

Dinner at 7 tomorrow night?

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

You're unbelievable

 

**tolboy**

Is that a no?

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Fuck off Hansol

 

**tolboy**

Damn okay

 

 **osaka** - **prince**

Go fuck a slut

 

**tolboy**

Tell me how Taeyong's asshole feels then

 

 **osaka** - **prince** has blocked **tolboy**!

 

**tolboy**

Fuck my life

 

* * *

 

Ten leant against the wall, staring at the message from Johnny over and over again. It said that Jaehyun was having problems with Taeyong so he would be staying with Jaehyun in his dorm, then Yuta would be staying with Taeyong meaning...Ten would be in Johnny's dorm.

Alone. In Johnny's bed. That smells of Johnny.

It was a lot easier said than done.

The door to the dance studio opened, and Ten pocketed his phone, raising his gaze to rest on Taeil and Doyoung entering through the door, hands entwined. Ten raised an eyebrow, and the two male's hands snapped from each other's, their cheeks dusting in pink.

"So, Doyoung, you and Taeil, huh?" Ten asked incredulously, and Doyoung just flushed darker. "Not judging. I could tell you two were a thing from the first time you two made fun of each other."

Taeil shot Ten a glare, crossing his arms across his chest. Doyoung cooed, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling him into the taller's body and burying his nose into the older's red hair. Taeil blushed as red as his hair, curling into Doyoung.

Ten felt his heart tighten in his chest, an ugly feeling washing over his body. He narrowed his eyes a bit, turning away from the sappy, cute couple. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he pictured him and Johnny being like that—the grossly cute couple saying cheesy shit and doing couple-y things like holding hands and cuddling.

His heart squeezed painfully, his gaze falling to his feet. He didn't want to be like that with Johnny. Ten promised himself he wouldn't be romantically involved with anyone ever again. It's too painful.

Ten bit his lip, hugging himself cautiously. Taeil glanced at him worriedly, tilting his head to one side. He pushed gently against Doyoung's chest, gesturing to Ten who was oddly quiet. Doyoung frowned, glancing down at Taeil.

"Do you think it's 'cause I have his wallet?" Doyoung asked softly, and Taeil elbowed him.

"Give him his wallet back, you muppet!" Taeil hissed. Doyoung rolled his eyes, letting go of the older and digging Ten's wallet out from the back pocket of his jeans. He walked cautiously towards Ten, tapping him on the shoulder. The small male flinched, snapping out of his stupor. Ten stared up at Doyoung's face, before his gaze drifted down to the leather wallet clasped in the older's hand.

Ten's face fell, his eyes curving into a nasty glare. He snatched the wallet from Doyoung's hand, his face flushing red in anger. "You dick! Why the fuck did you have my wallet?" Ten shouted, seething. Doyoung stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"I may or may not have bought twelve bouquets of roses on Valentine's Day for Taeil usingyour money?" Doyoung said sheepishly, although it came out more as a question rather than a statement.

"You what?!" Ten screeched, throwing his balled fists to his side in anger, clenching his jaw tightly.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Taeil muttered, rubbing his temple with his fingertips. "Ten, I'm sorry. I'll pay you back, okay?" He said, pulling his phone out from his shoulder bag. "How much was it, Doyoung? I'll pay him back."

Ten sighed irritably, pointing at Doyoung incredulously. "No, he will pay me back, not you."

"Fuck you, I am not," Doyoung snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ten snickered, then, "No thanks. That's Johnny's job." 

At this, Taeil froze, eyes widening as he stared at the smaller male. "You...you're having sex with Johnny?"

Ten went rigid, his jaw falling slack and his own eyes blowing wide like marbles. "Uh...n-no, it's not that Johnny, why would it be him?" He said quickly, the words melting into one another as they tumble from his lips.

"I can't believe you're fucking Johnny," Doyoung exclaimed, slapping the smaller on the back. Ten stumbled forwards from the blow, shooting the taller a glare. "The guy's been a virgin for, like, ever."

"Says the one who lied about being a virgin," Ten snapped, and Doyoung clamped his lips shut tighter than a pair of tongs. Taeil coughed awkwardly, running a hand through his red hair. 

"Who lied about being a virgin?" 

The three males look up, gazes landing upon Yukhei and Mark standing in the doorway of the studio, dressed in their school uniforms and bags on their backs.

"Doyoung did," Ten said sourly. The older screeched and slapped his hand over Ten's mouth, silencing him.

"Shut up!" He hissed, cheeks burning red. 

"Well, I figured he wasn't after saying how much Taeil-hyung swears during sex," Mark said blankly, tilting his head slightly. Taeil blushed, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting a prominent glare towards the two '99 liners. Mark flinched back at the scary look, blinking rapidly in slight confusion.

Ten rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out and licking Doyoung's hand, causing the taller to shriek and jump away from him. He wiped his hand on Ten's shirt, a grimace etched into his bunny-like features. 

"Gross! I don't want AIDS." Doyoung whined, earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Taeil. Ten scowled, shoving Doyoung away from him. 

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood," Ten snapped.

"I wasn't joking."

"Doyoung, enough." Taeil hissed, shooting Ten an apologetic look. Doyoung rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He probably has contracted some sort of STI," the dark-haired male sneered, "I mean, he's fucked almost every guy in the APA by now. He's a slut, so I wouldn't be surprised by it at all." 

"Doyoung, shut it." Taeil snapped, glancing at the small male worriedly. Ten had gone silent, hands balled into tight fists by his sides. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, tears gathering along his waterline. "Ten...are you okay?" Taeil stepped towards the smaller male, gently resting a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

Ten shrugged it off, shoving past Taeil, and knocking shoulders against Doyoung's roughly. He stormed out of the dance studio, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper—Johnny's jumper. His brisk pace quickly turned into a run, his feet carrying him straight to Johnny's dorm. 

His hands were shaky as he tried to unlock the door to the dorm, fumbling with the keys a few times before he could finally get the door open. Ten shoved the door open, stumbling inside, slamming the door shut. He collapsed in Johnny's bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Tears pooled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Usually, he tried to let everyone's words wash over him like a stream over pebbles—but today he just couldn't. Doyoung's words bit into him like a snake attacking prey; it was venomous. 

He wasn't a slut. He hadn't even slept with that many people—people just said they had slept with him. Ten didn't really understand why people hated him so much, they just did.

Ten inhaled the scent of Johnny's pillow, his chest tight. He sobbed softly into the pillow, curling in on himself.

 

* * *

 

Renjun walked alongside Jaemin, his palms sweating. Jaemin seemed to be a little nervous as well, sticking close to Renjun's side. Their fingers brushed, and Renjun felt Jaemin flinch. Renjun glanced down to where their hands had brushed, and he sighed softly. 

"So...what exactly will we be talking about?" Jaemin asked in a tight voice, staring at his feet as he walked. Renjun looked at him from the corners of his peripherals, a frown tugging at his lips.

"About...a polyamorous relationship." Renjun mumbled, and Jaemin stared at him incredulously.

"Isn't that...isn't that one of those relationships with more than two people in it?" Jaemin asked, raising his eyebrows. Renjun nodded, leading Jaemin out towards the back of the main building. "But I don't like you in that way and...Jeno doesn't like me that either..." 

"Who knows, he might fall for you." Renjun shrugged. Jaemin froze, halting in his tracks.

"F-fall for me?" Jaemin asked, his voice small. Renjun stopped too, looking back at the younger.

Renjun frowned, tilting his head. "Or, you could fall for me." He mumbled sourly. Jaemin raised his gaze to meet Renjun's, the older boy's eyes narrowed. "Or, Jeno could fall for me."

Jaemin's heart clenched at the pain in Renjun's gaze, his jaw set. He looked away, walking ahead of the shorter boy, shoving his hands in his tracksuit pockets.

"You...you don't know that." Jaemin muttered. Renjun walked just behind him, huffing.

"You don't know if he'll like you back either." Renjun huffed, biting his lower lip. Jaemin stopped abruptly, causing the smaller male to bump into his back.

"Why..." Jaemin murmured, turning and looking at the older with tears swimming in his eyes. "Why are you being so blunt about this? Does this mean nothing to you?"

Renjun grit his teeth, frowning. "Of course it doesn't. Stop being so fucking selfish, Jaemin." He snapped, the younger staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. "You aren't the only one hurting!" He shouted, his voice wobbling. "Do you know how hard it is hearing you gush about Jeno all the time when I want you all to myself?" He angrily wiped at his eyes, sniffling. "I don't want you to like him. I want you to like me. You're not the only one suffering, so just think about that why don't you?"

Jaemin stayed silent, watching the smaller male brush past him as he disappeared behind the back building. Jaemin inhaled deeply, shakily, following the older. He turned the corner, and his heart almost stopped dead.

Jeno was already waiting there. Jeno's eyes were alight, happy as he spoke to Renjun, his smile pushing his cheeks up into his eyes, turning them into little crescent moons. Jaemin walked up behind Renjun, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He stood beside Renjun, and Jeno's face fell, eyes widening. 

"Nana..." he murmured, lowering his gaze to rest on the floor. Jaemin just looked away, staying quiet. Renjun cleared his throat.

"Okay, I want to propose something." He said, voice slightly hoarse. Jaemin and Jeno's gazes both fall on the older boy, attentive. He exhaled deeply, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "Since I think we should try a polyamorous relationship, I also think we should try to...you know..." he trailed off, cheeks burning red.

"...what?" Jeno asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Jaemin looked just as confused as the other boy, red lips pursed. Renjun tucked his hands into his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet nervously. 

"We should kiss each other." He mumbled, the idea of kissing Jaemin once again playing in his mind. He coughed awkwardly, his lips tingling with the memory of the younger's lips on his. He glanced up at the two boys from under his eyelashes, watching how the both of their cheeks had enveloped in a fiery red blush. "So, who should go first?" 

Jeno cleared his throat, looking straight at Renjun. "M-mind if I k-kiss you?" He stuttered, voice soft. Renjun nodded slowly, stepping closer to the taller boy. He heard Jaemin's breath hitch when Jeno gently cupped Renjun's face, staring deep into his eyes. Renjun did have to admit—Jeno was extremely handsome. His black hair fell across his forehead in silky waves, his eyes dark yet sparkling, lips light and pretty. 

He swallowed thickly, clenching his eyes shut, pursing his lips slightly. Soft, warm lips gently press against his own, a thumb carefully brushing across his cheek. Jeno's lower lip rest softly between Renjun's barely parted lips, the kiss chaste but sweet. It only lasted three whole seconds, but it felt like an eternity. It was nice, but unlike with Jaemin, he felt no spark.

Renjun pulled back, stepping away from Jeno. He raised his gaze to meet Jaemin's, gesturing for the younger to step towards Jeno. "You two now." He ordered, heart stuttering when Jaemin blushed cherry red, shyly looking away. Jaemin stepped closer to the taller, holding his hands nervously behind his back. Jeno swallowed thickly, his eyes wide as he too stepped towards Jaemin.

Jeno once again placed his hands upon Jaemin's cheeks, gently cradling his face. Jaemin's eyelids fluttered shut, seemingly calm. But Renjun knew that internally, Jaemin was fretting. Jeno inched his face closer, gently locking their lips together in a tender open-mouthed kiss.

Renjun felt butterflies tickle his stomach, his heart sinking when Jaemin tilted his head, deepening the kiss. This kiss lasted a few seconds, before Jeno, once again, pulled back. Jaemin absentmindedly touched at his wet lips, eyes wide, cheeks red. Jeno blinked, running his tongue over his lips nervously. 

Renjun looked away, feeling his heart crack a little. He reached out to grab Jaemin's arm, tugging the taller male towards him. Jaemin eyed him, eyes still blown wide. Renjun pulled the younger closer, closing his eyes and smashing his lips against Jaemin's.

Renjun heard Jeno's breath hitch, so he opened his eyes, glancing over at the taller male. Jeno was staring at them both with his jaw open, eyes wide and cheeks pink. Renjun's gaze moved to Jaemin's face that was barely a hair's breadth away from him, the younger's eyes screwed shut and his hands on Renjun's shoulders.

Renjun smirked slightly, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He let his hands rest upon Jaemin's slender hips, his tongue prodding at Jaemin's red lips. Jaemin whined, fingers tightening their hold on Renjun's wide shoulders. The younger's lips parted slightly, and Renjun pushed closer, eliciting a low moan out of the taller.

Jaemin yanked himself back once he realised what he was doing. When he noticed the sound he had made. He stumbled back, tearing himself from Renjun's grasp. Renjun stared at him, lips burning and wet, heart hammering against his rib-cage.

 _Did I take it too far?_  

"Renjun," Jaemin choked out, wiping his lips, eyes on the ground. "Are you...do you have experience?" He asked, voice low. Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, exchanging a look with Jeno.

"What do you mean by that?" Renjun questioned, confused.

"Jeno isn't a virgin," Jaemin snapped, shooting a look at the taller boy who looked away sheepishly. "So, what about you?"

Renjun swallowed, blinking, then, "No, I'm not a virgin."

Jaemin stared at him with wide eyes. His mouth opening and closing like a fish. "That's fucking why!" He shouted, pointing at Jeno. Jeno blinked in confusion, awkwardly glancing at Renjun.

"Why what?" Renjun snapped, irate. 

"Why he's interested in you." Jaemin glared. "He has a thing for people who have experience in bed." He snapped. Jeno felt his face flush, eyes widening. Renjun felt like bashing his head against a wall.

"I didn't even know he wasn't a virgin, Nana!" Jeno yelled back, throwing an arm out to gesture to Renjun. "Just because my other girlfriends weren't virgins doesn't mean they're my type!"

Jaemin shook his head, storming away from the two flabbergasted boys. They exchange a concerned look, Renjun shrugging his shoulders. 

"He's in over his head," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jeno sighed deeply, rubbing his temple in irate. He raised his gaze to rest on Renjun, frowning.

"Wanna kiss again?" Jeno asked, smirking slightly. Renjun rolled his eyes.

"You're both unbelievable."

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun nursed his beer sulkily, taking a long swig of the bitter liquid. His head buzzed, his senses quickly numbing to a dull throb. He was sick of crying, his eyes stinging with the remains of his tears from earlier. Johnny sat beside him at the bar, watching him with a sad gaze.

Jaehyun had been crying ever since the argument between him and Taeyong in the group chat. He broke down and ended up hiding in his bed, sobbing his heart out. He really hated himself right now—he felt like he really didn't deserve Taeyong after this, after everything he said to him. Taeyong would never forgive him for this, and to be honest, Jaehyun couldn't blame him.

Jaehyun had always watched Taeyong from afar, admiring the elder's beauty and determination. He was an inspiration to Jaehyun, he was someone who never gave up, no matter the circumstances. He was also beautiful, caring, talented—everything Jaehyun just couldn't help but fall for. Jaehyun first fell for Taeyong because of his eyes. Huge, round doe-like eyes, holding so many secrets and hiding so much pain. They were deep, infinite.

The thing is, Jaehyun had met Taeyong on the day of his "audition". Jaehyun didn't audition at a proper audition day for the APA, in fact, he walked into the school and tried to talk the principal into letting him audition, but to no avail. Jaehyun had sat outside and sulked, singing a ballad to himself in his misery as he waited for his mother to pick him up.

While he was singing on the steps, someone tapped him on the shoulder, surprising him. Jaehyun turned and he stared up into a pair of the most beautiful and captivating eyes he had ever seen. He stared into those eyes for a good few seconds before he got a good look at the face of the boy who tapped him.

Ethereal.

Jaehyun had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The boy with black hair offered a bright smile, telling Jaehyun he had a beautiful voice. Jaehyun got all flustered, especially when the boy asked if he was planning to audition for the school at the next audition. Jaehyun had told him that he wanted to audition today since he missed the one at the beginning of the year, but the principal said no.

The boy grabbed Jaehyun's hand, dragging him back into the principal's office, walking into the room like he owned the place. The principal was rather pissed off, but the boy told him that Jaehyun could sing beautifully, then got Jaehyun to sing for the principal. The boy pretty much begged the principal to let Jaehyun in, and eventually, the principal gave in. Jaehyun had never even learnt the boy's name until a few weeks later when he started at the school.

Lee Taeyong. A beautiful name for a beautiful face. 

Jaehyun sobbed dryly, downing the rest of his beer. Johnny reached out to grab the empty bottle, taking it away from Jaehyun. He sighed deeply, placing it on the bar-top, watching with sorrow as the younger buried his face in his arms and sobbing.

"He doesn't even remember meeting me! He didn't even realise that I sang!" Jaehyun wailed into his arms, voice slurred and muffled by his sleeves. Johnny sighed yet again, reaching out and resting his hand on the younger's head, gently ruffling his brown hair. "He hates me Johnny! He hates me so much!"

Johnny shuffled closer, "Jae, he doesn't hate you, okay?" Jaehyun lifted his face up slightly, cheeks stained red and wet with tears, snot running from his nose.

"But he left me." He paused, sniffling loudly. "Does my dad hate me too?"

Johnny felt his heart snap in two, his gaze falling onto his hands in his lap. He exhaled slowly, shaking his head.

"No, your dad could never hate you. He'd be proud of you. I know it." He said with a small smile. Jaehyun whimpered, burying his face back in his arms.

"But he left me! He left mom, he left us," he sobbed loudly, his broad shoulders shaking with each sob. "He left."

Johnny reached over and gently pet Jaehyun's back, soothingly stroking the tense muscles. "I know buddy, I know. But he's still with you, forever. You know that." Johnny paused, then opened his mouth to speak again, however his phone ringing cut him off. Johnny sighed, turning away from Jaehyun and rummaging through his bag for his phone.

Jaehyun sat up, glancing at Johnny as he faced away from him, talking on the phone. He shakily exhaled, slipping off the barstool unsteadily. He tripped drunkenly, stumbling out of the bar. He wiped at his eyes, stumbling down the sidewalk back towards the school.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong sat in his dorm alone, the room dark as he stared blankly at the ceiling. The dry tears on his cheeks made his red skin sticky, his eyes burning. He blinked, feeling his phone vibrate on the bed beside him. He reached over and grabbed it, unlocking it. He tapped the speaker phone icon, holding it close to his mouth.

"Hello?" He croaked out, throat raw.

"Taeyong, it's Yuta, uhm, have you seen Jaehyun?"

At the mention of the pretty tall boy's name, Taeyong stiffened. He exhaled shakily through his nose, tears prickling his eyes once again when those harsh words said by the younger ran through his mind. 

"N-no," he murmured, throat tight. "I haven't. Why?"

"Johnny just called me asking if he came back to the dorm. They were out drinking and Johnny turned his back for a second and Jaehyun was gone." Yuta said, a little panicked. "Johnny said he was really drunk and a mess, we're both worried about him. Let me know if you see him, I'm going to wait here to see if he comes home."

Taeyong nodded, voice caught in his throat. "Yes," was all he said before hanging up. No sooner had he hung up, the doorknob to the dorm twists, someone trying to get in. Taeyong sat up quickly, panicked. Ten was staying in Johnny's dorm tonight so he didn't think it was him.

So who was it? 

Taeyong slid out of bed, switching on his bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a golden glow. He crept over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. His eyes widened and his heart stopped dead in his chest. 

It was Jaehyun. Clear tear streaks stained his delicate cheeks, eyes puffy and red. His lips were wet and bitten, cheeks tinted rose. He looked beautiful, yet a mess at the same time.

"Taeyong!" He wailed, latching onto the smaller male and sobbing into his shoulder. Taeyong stood frozen, completely unsure of what to do or say. Jaehyun wrapped his thick arms around the smaller's lithe body, fingers tangling into the soft fabric of his shirt. "You don't hate me, do you?" He cried, voice broken. 

Taeyong's heart cracked, arms instinctively wrapping around the taller's torso. He lead the younger inside, closing the door behind them. He lets Jaehyun pretty much collapse into his arms, moving his face to bury it in Taeyong's soft chest. Taeyong leant against the edge of his bed, Jaehyun curled up beside him, clutching onto Taeyong like his life depended on it.

"You don't," a hiccup, "hate me, right?" Jaehyun whimpered into Taeyong's chest, fingers entwined in Taeyong's shirt. Taeyong shook his head, hugging Jaehyun tightly in his arms.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Jae, it's okay," he shushed gently, tenderly running his free hand through the younger's brown hair, soothing him. "I don't hate you, please stop crying. I'll start crying if you don't stop."

Jaehyun hiccuped, pushing himself ever closer to the older. "My dad used to hold me like this when I cried." He whispered, voice choked up and cracked. He sniffed, clutching at the fabric over Taeyong's chest. "His chest was hard...yours is really soft...like a pillow." He murmured, burying his nose into the older's chest. "You smell nice. You feel nice. I love you."

Taeyong's body went rigid, a lump forming in his throat. He paused carding his fingers through Jaehyun's silky hair, his lungs deflating. "I...Jae..."

"I know you don't love me." Jaehyun murmured, his voice breaking at the end. "Just please hold me. Like my dad did. I want my dad back. Please love me." He began to cry softly, the broken sounds chipping away at Taeyong's fragile heart. 

"Shh, I'm here now okay? I'm here for you." Taeyong whispered, gently pressing a chaste kiss to Jaehyun's forehead. Jaehyun whimpered, looking like nothing more than a scared, helpless child.

"Your lips are really soft." Jaehyun choked out. "Kissing you was really nice." He pushed himself up, staring at Taeyong through bleary, puffy eyes. "Can I kiss your lips?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. 4400+ words later and here we are.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwujeno:  
> Jaemin where the fuck are you  
> [Message not delivered]
> 
> Oh yeah he blocked me  
> [Message not delivered]

_15/02/19_ _— 16/02/19_  
_Wednesday_ _— Thursday_

 

* * *

 

Bright lights, thumping music, sweaty bodies grinding against each other—that was all Jaemin could sense. His gaze was blurred, head buzzing and limbs heavy. Rough hands gripped at his hips, guiding them to grind roughly against a hard groin. It felt so good, and it felt so dirty.

One, small rational part of Jaemin's brain was screaming at him, telling him that this was a horrible idea, that this wouldn't make Jeno love him back. It sounded oddly like Renjun, but Jaemin drunkenly pushed the nagging thoughts away, letting the hot guy dancing with him drag him away from the mess of hot and horny young adults on the dance floor.

Cold air whipped his face, and he knew he was outside. He giggled, letting the hot stranger lead him to his parked car on the side of the road. He allowed the guy, Terry, he thinks his name was, to push him down onto the backseat, rough and sweaty hands groping and touching Jaemin's thighs, chest, ass, anywhere he could reach.

 _Goodbye virginity,_ Jaemin thought to himself as the guy pushed himself into Jaemin's tight heat. It hurt, but it felt good. So, so good.

No wonder Jeno liked doing it so often.

 

* * *

 

"Can I kiss your lips?"

Taeyong froze, eyes blowing wide. Jaehyun gazed at him with clouded, watery eyes, his red lips glistening and pouting. Taeyong subconsciously ran his tongue over his lips, watching as Jaehyun's eyes dipped to his lips to gaze at the subtle movement.

"They look so pretty hyung..." Jaehyun murmured, leaning in closer.

Those simple words struck a chord with Taeyong, his body going rigid. Horrible, unwanted memories play like a broken record, including that man's voice whispering dirty, filthy words into his ear while he had his way with him.

The memory choked Taeyong, his lungs struggling to breathe. He inhaled sharply, reaching out to cup Jaehyun's cheeks in his bony hands, staring at the younger dead in the eye. Jaehyun's eyes were dark, cloudy and shining with unshed tears. They glistened like twinkling stars, so much pain hidden deep within his iris. Taeyong frowned, gently swiping his thumbs just below the younger's lower lashes, brushing away the stray tears that dripped from his waterline.

The reminiscent of that night pushed to the back of his mind, the only thing Taeyong could see right now was Jaehyun. The young boy with a heart too big and smile too bright. The boy who just wants everyone to be okay, even if he himself is suffering.

Taeyong knew Jaehyun hid his pain well, unlike him. He truly was amazing, still loving Taeyong even after all the pain Taeyong had put him through. And this was when Taeyong began to think—could he do it? Could he love Jaehyun back? Could he let him kiss him? Kissing him was nice, but there was always that voice in the back of his mind, taunting him, whispering him lies.

_He just wants you for your body. He just wants to take you. He just wants to hurt you. He has no regard for your feelings. He just wants to fuck you._

So, with an aching heart and tight lungs, he pressed his hand to Jaehyun's wet lips, nudging his face away from his. He tilted his head slightly, frowning, heart hammering in his chest. Jaehyun's eyes widen, rejection pooling in the corners of his eyes and trickling down his red cheeks. Taeyong removed his hand, averting his gaze, heart heavy with the sad look Jaehyun gazed at him with.

Then, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Hyunnie."

And Jaehyun broke down, burying his face into his hands. Taeyong panicked, reaching out to the younger male, enveloping him in his arms. Jaehyun awkwardly bent his body so he could bury his face into Taeyong's soft chest, sobbing his heart out into his shirt.

"H-he...my dad used to call me that..." he cried, voice muffled. "He used...to hold me like this too. Nobody has held me like this..." he hiccuped, clutching at Taeyong's shirt, his tears dampening the fabric. "...can I tell you a secret, hyung?"

Taeyong hummed in affirmation, leaning against the wall, a pillow pressed into his lower back. He gently threaded his bony fingers through Jaehyun's soft brown locks, eliciting soft shivers and keens from the younger. Taeyong buried his nose in Jaehyun's hair, other hand gently ghosting his fingertips along the younger's nape. Jaehyun lay between Taeyong's legs, his head pressed to the smaller male's chest.

"Whenever I cry...I'm always alone..." he whispered, shuffling so he curled up into Taeyong like a small child, his long limbs awkwardly bending. "...this...this is the first time I've had someone with me to hold me while I cry since before my dad left..." he smiled weakly. "Can I lie with you please? I just...I don't want to be alone anymore."

Taeyong's heart pinched painfully at the heartbreaking words tumbling from Jaehyun's red lips. He nodded once, moving so he lay on his back on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around Jaehyun's upper back, fingers still toying with the hair on the back of Jaehyun's nape.

Jaehyun whimpered softly, burying his nose into the centre of Taeyong's chest. The older shivered, pressing his lips into a thin line. It felt odd, having Jaehyun laying on top of him in such a childlike way.

"Shh, Hyunnie, it's okay," Taeyong breathed, unsure of what else to say. Jaehyun nodded slowly, the movement tickling Taeyong. He inhaled sharply at the sensation, his heart stuttering in his chest.

"Your breathing is really...soothing..." Jaehyun mumbled absentmindedly. "It's...rising and falling softly, and your heart beating in a smooth rhythm..." he drowsily murmured, his head heavy as it pressed further into Taeyong's soft chest. "I love this...I love you..."

Taeyong froze, staring at the roof. His hand halted in Jaehyun's hair, but that didn't matter—soft snores filling the silent void told Taeyong that the drunk male on top of his chest was now fast asleep.

He reached over to grab his phone, unlocking it and sending a quick text to Johnny to reassure him that Jaehyun was alright. Well, physically that is.

Taeyong knew he had put his own walls up to keep others out, yet Jaehyun was easily able to penetrate those walls and quickly worm his way into his heart. Yet, Jaehyun was a hypocrite, having out up his own protective walls. Something happened to Jaehyun to make him as small as he appeared tonight—and Taeyong figured it was something to do with his father.

Sighing, Taeyong leant back into his pillow, trying to calm his jittered nerves.

 

* * *

 

It was rather late out, the moon raised high in the black sky, casting its pretty white rays onto the dark world below. It lit Chenle's way as he ran along the sidewalk, his heart pounding and blood pumping. His breath was erratic, but not from the running.

No, it was from fear. Pure, raw fear that ate away at his heart and caused his lungs to constrict painfully tight. His neck hurt, purple bruises staining his pale skin. Blue, blotchy patches littered his face and arms, his lip swollen and his mouth tasting of blood.

He had always been scared of his father, but not like this. Now he was absolutely petrified of his father; the mere thought of him making Chenle want to just curl into a ball and sob his heart out.

Chenle reached the gates of his school, but they were closed. A broken sob escaped his throat, hands clutching at the fabric over his chest in a feeble attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat. He didn't have his phone—his father smashed it to pieces earlier tonight.

He fell to his knees at the bottom of the gate, leaning against it as he wheezed out pained sobs and broken cries. He curled in on himself, a cold wind whipping his pale skin. Clouds brushed over the moon, concealing its soothing light, sending the world into an array of darkness.

Chenle was alone.

 

* * *

 

To say Mark was tired was an understatement. He was _really fucking_ tired. He stared blankly at his laptop screen, the inky black words glowing on the screen blurring into one long-ass word. He blinked several times, trying to blink away the sleep in his eyes. It just made it worse, his eyelids heavy with the need to sleep.

Yawning, he stretched his arms above his head, feeling his bones crack pleasantly as they stretch. Then, he leant over to his laptop and clicked 'save' on his document. After saving it, he shut the laptop, deciding that maybe he'd try to get at least an hour of sleep.

Yeah, an hour of sleep sounded nice.

He stood up off his swivel chair, stumbling around the corner of his bed and collapsing into the soft mattress. He glanced over at Yukhei who was snoring like a freight train, deep asleep. Mark smiled slightly; at least he could sleep.

It had been a long time since Mark had had a good night's sleep. He'd never been able to sleep well, even as a child. Insomnia—he loathed it. He'd seldom get a couple hours of sleep, one if he was lucky.

Then, because he was so tired the following day, he'd drink coffee and energy drinks to wake him up, then those would keep him awake for hours. So, no sleep at night or during the day for him.

Mark squinted at the wall, trying to think of when he last slept. His head was fuzzy, his thoughts jumbling together into a scattered mess. Lyrics to the song he was writing for his class ran through his head, as well as countless other things he had encountered today at school.

 _Huh, that would have been a good comeback against Hyuck earlier..._ Mark thought drowsily to himself, head dropping onto his pillow. The soft material cradled his head, his eyes slipping shut. Yet, sleep still refused to take over.

He rolled onto his side to face his bedside table, reaching out to his bottle of pills. His mother was solely against using medication for his insomnia, but Mark insisted on getting them prescribed. They gave him nightmares, but they knocked him out for a good few hours. He bought a new bottle today since he had run out like a week ago—oh that was when he last slept.

Mark sighed, popping open the lid, holding his hand out and tipping the pills out into his hand. His vision was blurred with drowsiness, and he squinted at the white pills in his palm. How many exactly were there in his hand? He was supposed to take two, but he couldn't tell if that was two or three pills...

Shrugging, desperate for sleep, Mark tipped his head back, raising his palm with the pills to his mouth. The flavourless tablets fell onto his tongue, and he dry swallowed them. Gagging slightly, he rolled onto his back.

In a few minutes, he'd be out.

 

* * *

 

private chat between **luvmoomin** \+ **uwujeno**

 **luvmoomin**  
Jeno, have you seen Jaemin?

 **uwujeno**  
No I haven't...why?  
You said he was staying with you

 **luvmoomin**  
Well the shit head isnt here

 **uwujeno**  
He isnt?  
He's not here...

 **luvmoomin**  
Fuck...  
Can you text Jaehyun hyung to see if he's with him?

 **uwujeno**  
Sure..

 

* * *

 

private chat between **woojae** \+ **uwujeno**

 **uwujeno**  
Hyung?  
Is jaemin with you?  
He's not here...

Hyung? This is serious...  
Jaemin is missing  
Is he with you at your dorm?

Hyung????

 **woojae**  
Jaehyun's asleep. He's not at his dorm right now.

 **uwujeno**  
Who is this???

 **woojae**  
Doesn't matter. If someone is missing, you should contact the principal or someone.

 **uwujeno**  
I'm not gonna do that at one in the morning!

 **woojae**  
Text **@osaka-prince** , he shares a dorm with Jaehyunnie.  
He'll still be awake

 **uwujeno**  
Okay thank you hyung

 

* * *

 

 **uwujeno** has requested to message you!  
accept?  
**yes** | no

 **uwujeno**  
Uhm hi...do you share a dorm with Jaehyun hyung?

 **osaka-prince**  
Yeah I do...who is this?

 **uwujeno**  
I'm jeno...a friend of Jaemin's

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh...yeah I know you  
Jaemin isnt here if you're looking for him

 **uwujeno**  
Shit  
Fuck this is bad

 **osaka-prince**  
What? why?

 **uwujeno**  
Jaemin's missing  
He was supposed to stay with renjun and donghyuck but he's not with them and he's not here with me   
in our dorm and hes not with jaemin and he's not in your dorm  
Do you know where else he could be?

 **osaka-prince**  
Hold on, I'll ask johnny

 **uwujeno**  
Thank you hyung..  
I'm really worried about jaemin…

 

* * *

 

private chat between **younghoe** \+ **osaka-prince**

 **osaka-prince**  
JOHNNY  
WE HAVE YET ANOTHER CRISIS

 **younghoe**  
Don't tell me Jaehyun's gone missing again

 **osaka-prince**  
No jaemin has

 **younghoe**  
Oh thank god  
wait  
WHAT  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAEMIN'S MISSING

 **osaka-prince**  
Jeno just texted me saying that jaemin was supposed to stay with Renjun but he's not there and he's not   
with jeno at their dorm, and that he's not with jaehyun. He's not here at my dorm either...

 **younghoe**  
For fucks sake...he didn't listen to me  
I'm seriously gonna kick Jaemin's ass  
And at one in the fucking morning  
Ugh i was in the middle of something

 **osaka-prince**  
Ew

 **younghoe**  
No not like that  
Fuck  
Why is everything going wrong tonight???  
AND WHY IS EVERYONE COMING TO ME ABOUT IT

 **osaka-prince**  
Wdym??

 **younghoe**  
Well firstly jaehyun got drunk and went missing, then i get a text from Taeyong saying he's with him and   
fuck man i panicked like jaehyun was gonna do something even more stupid but ugh  
Then i get a message from sicheng AND jungwoo about Kun having a stalker and locking himself in his room   
and not letting ANYONE in..  
Then i get a message from Taeil saying that doyoung fucked up and said something to Ten today and ten   
hasn't left my bed since and then some other people said something to him anonymously and he's just...  
so I'm here with him now trying to stop him from throwing up from crying so fucking much  
Now i get told jaemin has gone missing  
I know i wanted to be a psychologist but damn  
There's nothing wrong with you and hansol is there

 **osaka-prince**  
That is...wow  
_Fuck we are very problematic people..._  
I don't even know who half those people are but fuck I feel for them  
And uhh no why would you think that???  
_Yes he called me a slut but I'm not saying that_

 **younghoe**  
I can't read Japanese except for 'yes' so...

 **osaka-prince**  
Well shit

 **younghoe**  
What did hansol do now

 **osaka-prince**  
He asked me about mine and taeyong's relationship from when we were seventeen.......and i said i don't like him like   
that anymore and he pretty much called taeyong and i sluts so...I blocked him *shrug*

 **younghoe**  
Oh  
For fucks sake

**osaka-prince**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **younghoe**  
NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR MEMES  
But....accurate  
Okay I can't do much right now about jaemin other than text him...  
Wait  
Has anyone actually texted him?

 **osaka-prince**  
I haven't  
I don't have his instagram

 **younghoe**  
Ask jeno if he actually texted jaemin...  
I'll see what i can do, okay?

 **osaka-prince**  
Don't worry too much ok hyung? You've got enough on your plate right now

 **younghoe**  
Yeah no kidding

 

* * *

 

private chat between **osaka-prince** \+ **uwujeno**

 **osaka-prince**  
Jeno did you actually message jaemin

 **uwujeno**  
Uhhhhhhhhhhh  
No?

 **osaka-prince**  
TEXT HIM YOU IDIOT  
And no johnny hyung hasn't seen him

 **uwujeno**  
OK OK

 

* * *

 

private chat between **uwujeno** \+ **jaemin.exe**

 **uwujeno**  
Jaemin where the fuck are you  
_Message not delivered_

Oh yeah he blocked me  
_Message not delivered_

 

* * *

 

private chat between **osaka-prince** \+ **uwujeno**

 **uwujeno**  
I didn't text him because he blocked me

 **osaka-prince**  
Ugh  
Get renjun to text him then  
And let me sleep  
I've got my own shit going on

 **uwujeno**  
So you don't even care jaemin is missing???

 **osaka-prince**  
I do, but it's not my problem. Did you ever stop and think if it was your fault that he ran off to whatever?

 **uwujeno**  
Oh

 **osaka-prince**  
Anyway goodnight  
I have to sleep now  
_I hope you find him_

 

* * *

 

private chat between **uwujeno** \+ **luvmoomin**

 **luvmoomin**  
Anything yet?

Jeno?

Hello?

You're taking a while—

 **uwujeno**  
Jesus Christ calm your tits injun  
I just asked like anyone who might know where he is but nothing  
Did you text him before texting me?

 **luvmoomin**  
Yeah i did but i got no answer

 **uwujeno**  
Ah right  
Well we can't do much injun...we just have to wait for morning

 **luvmoomin**  
It IS morning

 **uwujeno**  
Oh what i meant is wait until daybreak

 **luvmoomin**  
But

 **uwujeno**  
No buts  
Now go to bed  
Goodnight injun  
I love you

 **luvmoomin**  
Yeah  
Night

 

* * *

 

Sicheng chewed on his nail as he stared at the roof blankly. The look of dread that befell Kun's face earlier today when he saw the photos of himself on his phone just plagued Sicheng's mind like a weed. It didn't sit right with him, seeing Kun, someone who was so strong and diligent, just break like that.

His teeth broke the skin of his thumb, and he cursed lowly to himself.

He helped take an unresponsive but conscious Kun back to his dorm, letting his roommate take him inside and taking care of him. The roommate, Jungwoo, messaged Sicheng on instagram and told him that Kun was okay, just shaken up. And that he didn't leave the dorm for the rest of the day.

Sicheng felt horrible—he had texted Johnny hyung to ask about what to do about the situation, and Johnny had told him to get Kun to contact the police. Sicheng did think that probably was the best option, but...he didn't know.

He was really worried about Kun. And about himself. He thought he hated Kun, but seeing Kun like that just...something inside him just snapped, telling him that he didn't ever want to see that look on the older's face ever again.

Groaning, Sicheng lay on his side, glancing over at his roommate who was sitting on his gaming laptop with headphones on, playing Overwatch. He snorted, rolling onto his other side to face away from the other 97 liner boy.

 

* * *

 

Johnny cradled a sobbing Ten in his arms, keeping his and the younger's phones away from both of them. Ten wouldn't tell him what Doyoung had said (Taeil had told him, but Ten wouldn't say a word about it), nor would he say what those anonymous people on Tellonym had said to him.

Johnny hated seeing the smaller like this—it broke his heart. Ten always acted so confident, like he didn't give a shit about what anyone thought about him, but alas, he really did care. He may have a carefree attitude, but he was caring and sensitive; he just chose not to show it in front of others. Johnny knew Ten saw this side of himself as a weakness, as a pathetic side to him.

Johnny thought it made Ten strong. He's only seen Ten cry twice, and both times, Ten had said how pathetic he was that he was crying and bawling his eyes out like a child—but Johnny thought that was far from the truth. He told Ten numerous times that crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of being strong for far too long—Ten had held onto himself for so long, after suffering so much...Johnny was surprised the younger hadn't cracked before their third time having sex.

He wanted to protect Ten, but somewhere deep down, Johnny knew that Ten hated the fact that Johnny saw him like this. He knew Ten hated that Johnny liked him more than a fuck buddy. He knew that Ten knew. Ten wasn't stupid, despite what others thought of him, he would have been able to figure out just how much Ten meant to him.

Unfortunately for Johnny, he knew he was just someone to take away Ten's pain when he wanted. He harboured different feelings towards Johnny, ones that Johnny didn't particularly like. He knew Ten didn't see him as just a dick to fuck him with, but he didn't see him in the way Johnny wanted either.

Despite all this pain, Johnny knew he wouldn't give up on Ten. He never gave up on anyone else, so why would Ten be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it's been forever...hello? I is back?   
> Anyways it's been a real shitty two weeks and yeah so I've had no motivation but enjoy this angsty chapter of MP because I feel angsty. Yeet.   
> \- Kenny xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojae:  
> Yeah he messaged me too
> 
> younghoe:  
> FUCKING YOONOH WHY HAV YOU NOT ANSWERED ME IT'S BEEN FUCKING HOURS  
> I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR YOU DID SMTH STUPID TO THE FAIRY
> 
> woojae:  
> 'Yoonoh' is still asleep. 'The fairy' is the one texting right now.
> 
> osaka-prince:  
> Well damn johnathan you're gonna get another kick to the balls now...

_16/02/19_  
_Thursday_

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning, and Sicheng's usual alarm blared noisily. Drowsily, Sicheng groaned, rolling onto his side and reaching out to grasp his phone sitting on his bedside table. He picked it up, his finger missing the 'off' button of the alarm numerous times before he could actually hit it. Once it was off, he sighed loudly. He set his phone loudly back onto his bedside table, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Sicheng was tired. He could barely sleep last night. He got back to his dorm at almost one in the morning after helping Jungwoo calm Kun down from hysteria. Sicheng never thought he'd see the older male cry—Kun was just someone who seemed impenetrable, like nothing could bring him down. Yet, he the truth was, that he wasn't like that at all. He was only human; someone who feels the same emotions everyone else.

However, seeing Kun break like that in front of him, Sicheng realised just how much emotion Kun really hides from others. He had always thought Kun's personality was fake, but now he knew that Kun just simply hid his emotions and real self extremely well. He still was a very strong person, and Sicheng would hate to admit it; but he admired Kun for how well-composed and caring he was.

Sicheng didn't like seeing Kun cry like that. It made his heart hurt. Kun was always taking care of everyone, but was he taking care of himself? Sicheng wasn't too sure. He knew Kun got extremely homesick, but he'd always brush it off with a plastic smile that looked real enough to get others off his back.

Now that Sicheng thought about it, did Kun have any friends? He had Chenle and Renjun, sure, but anyone his age? Sicheng had seen him converse with almost every Chinese student here but were they close? Do they comfort Kun when he cries, or do they laugh him when he needs cheering up? Sicheng didn't really know. Kun was usually always alone.

Shaking his head, Sicheng sat up, stretching his arms above his head. The digital clock on his bedside table read 7:11am, and he realised that he just had laid there for eleven minutes thinking about Kun. He also remembered that the teachers were all on strike, so that meant a pupil-free day today for the students. Perhaps he could work on some lyrics for his music class, or he could work on some maths homework.

_Wait, didn't 127 want to meet up to discuss the project?_

Sicheng sighed again, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He didn't really want to see anyone from his group; they were all too annoying. He slid out of bed, glancing at his snoring roommate still deeply asleep in his bed. Ignoring him, Sicheng proceeded to change into a maroon turtle-neck sweater and thick parka with denim jeans, seeing as it was foggy and cold outside. He was planning on going to the library to do some study and to actively avoid his group.

Grabbing his keys and stuffing them into his pocket, Sicheng briskly walked out of the dorm and quietly shut the door behind him.

Walking out of his dorm building, the crisp morning air enveloped Sicheng's rugged-up body, causing him to involuntarily shiver. He tugged his thick parka closer around himself, his hot breath living his pink lips in cloudy puffs.

On the way across the courtyard towards the library, he passed by the front school gates that have been padlocked shut. Each student that lives on the premises has a key to this padlock, as well as a key to the gymnasium and nurse's office. The library was open twenty-four-seven, and the main office and school building with the classrooms and studios were locked.

As he walked past the locked gates, his eyes caught sight of a mass curled up at the foot of the gate. His heart began to pound painfully loud when he realised it was a body. Sicheng began to panic, rushing over to the gate and whipping his keys out of his pocket. They clang loudly in the silent atmosphere as he messily unlocked the padlock. Once the padlock was unlocked, he dropped it and his keys onto the cement below with a loud clatter, Sicheng scrambling to the body's side immediately.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Sicheng shouted, carefully rolling the unconscious person onto his back. Sicheng felt all the air leave his lungs and his blood run cold as ice when his eyes laid upon the bruised face of the body in his arms.

It was Chenle.

Sicheng's heart thundered like a steam train in his chest, his lungs tight as he began to wheeze. His hands trembled as he held Chenle in his arms, completely in shock. Chenle looked _horrible._ Dark bruises marked his neck, his arms, his face—one prominent bruise masking his left eye. Deep scratches indent the flesh of his face and arms, dry blood dotting the wounds. His skin was also extremely pale with sunken eyes and white lips.

" _Shit, Chenle, shit shit shit,_ " Sicheng cursed, tearing his warm parka from off his body. With trembling hands, the older male wrapped the thick parka around Chenle's shoulders, carefully sittng him up. The poor boy was shivering uncontrollably, skin like ice to the touch.

A sick feeling pooled in the pit of Sicheng's stomach as he gently cradled the boy in his arms, one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees. He lifted Chenle into his arms, standing slowly to his feet. He just _knew_ Chenle received this injuries at the hands of his father, and that thought made his blood boil.

Shaking his head, Sicheng briskly walked back into the school premises, headed straight for the nurses' office. Chenle needed to be warm with a heatpack and have his wounds tended to. He glanced down at the boy in his arms, feeling his eyes prick with tears.

He now knew Kun was right—Chenle's father doesn't know how to be a father. The thing was, Chenle's father was paying for his school fees, so he never really wanted to stand up for Chenle in fear of cutting off his money source for school. Selfish, yes, and Sicheng loathes himself for it.

He neared the nurses' office which was situated just beside the main office. It was a rather large medical facility with six beds and many first-aid boxes and medications. The ward was connected to the main office building but it had a door on the outside leading inside for students to access the medicines and first-aid kits when there were no teachers present.

When Sicheng reached the door, he cursed. He left his keys sitting on the ground by the gates. He groaned loudly, but then noticed the light shining through the high windows of the ward. Someone was inside. Sicheng praised any god he could think of, and kicked the door with his foot as he was unable to knock. He heard footsteps inside, then the loud doorknob twisting. The door was pulled open, and Sicheng's heart sunk at who stood on the other side.

"Wh-what happened to Chenle?" Jisung stuttered out, his eyes flying wide and his voice cracking.

"I'll explain in a minute, he needs to be warmed up," Sicheng said, and Jisung nodded, stepping aside to let Sicheng and Chenle inside. The warm air of the ward pleasantly burned Sicheng's icy skin, his cheeks red from the cold. He rushed over to one of the unoccupied beds as Jisung shut the door, the younger clearly freaked out by seeing Chenle in this physical state.

Sicheng made quick work, grabbing a heatpack from a cabinet, chucking it into the microwave to heat up. He grabbed an electric blanket from beneath the bed, unravelling it and throwing it on top of Chenle uncermoniously. He plugged it in, setting it to a warm temperature—not too hot, not too cold. Once the microwaved beeped, Sicheng got the heatpack and placed it inside the parka on Chenle's chest.

After about ten minutes of just watching Chenle, Sicheng noticed that he had stopped shivering now, which was a good sign. But now Sicheng had to tend to the wounds. He knelt down beside the bed to pull out a huge green and white first-aid kit from beneath it. He was so immersed in finding what he needed to make sure Chenle's wounds would be cleaned, that he forgot Jisung was in the room. Jisung only reminded him of his presence by asking a simple yet complex question.

"I-is he okay?" Came Jisung's timid voice, startling Sicheng.

"Uh...well he's stopped shivering so I guess so." Sicheng murmured, thinking about how Jisung was the cause of Chenle's father's wrath. He bit his lip, closing the lid to the kit once he had all he needed laid out on the floor.

"It's my fault he was hurt, isn't it?"

Sicheng's head snapped back so fast to look at Jisung that he gave himself whiplash. Sicheng's eyes were wide as he gawked at Jisung, his voice caught in his throat. Jisung averted his gaze, and despite his height, he looked so small and young. It made Sicheng's heart ache.

"His father did this to him because of me, didn't he?" Jisung spoke a little louder this time, and now Sicheng could see clear streaks glistening on his cheeks. Jisung was crying. "It's my fault. If I didn't go out with him then his father wouldn't have hurt him like this." His voice cracked at the end, and he broke. The tears flowed freely now, his sobs silent. He buried his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Sicheng didn't know what to do. He didn't know Jisung, he didn't know how to comfort him. Hell, he could barely comfort Chenle and he's known him his whole life.

Swallowing thickly, Sicheng spoke. "It's...it's not your fault, Jisung. His father is just a horrible man."

"You think it too, don't you?" Jisung asked, sniffling. "You think it's my fault too."

This kid is smart and perceptive. Sicheng thought sourly to himself.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity and let's just focus on helping Chenle right now, okay?" Sicheng said, albeit a little too harshly. Jisung flinched at his tone, nodding slowly. "Firstly, can you go grab my keys from the gates? I left them there after I found Chenle." He blinked. "Please. And you should probably lock the gate again too."

Jisung nodded, silently turning and hurrying out of the ward. Sighing loudly, Sicheng gathered the antiseptic wipes and bandages from off the floor and set them on the table beside the bed. He gazed sadly down at Chenle whose breath was calm. He gently carded his fingers through the boy's soft blonde hair, smiling slightly when the boy shuffles slightly.

" _Ah, so you're asleep now. That's good._ " Sicheng said softly, turning to grab the antiseptic wipes. " _I hope you don't wake up from me cleaning your cuts..._ "

 

* * *

 

private chat between **heychan** \+ **long-ass-ride**

 **heychan**  
Oi mork you up yet?  
_sent at 9:03am_  
Mark? It's like 9 your usually awake by now  
_sent at 9:06am_  
Wow you didn't even correct me on my typo...  
Are you dead?  
_sent at 9:09am_

 

* * *

 

 **127** chat

 **heychan**  
Hey has anyone heard from Mark?

 **younghoe**  
No?  
He's not missing too is he??

 **heychan**  
No he isnt  
Wait  
Wdym too??

 **younghoe**  
Uhhhh

 **osaka-prince**  
Jaemin's gone missing

 **heychan**  
Oh yeah  
He was supposed to stay with renjunnie and i last night but he never showed...

 **younghoe**  
Yeah Yuta messaged me last night cause Jeno messaged him about renjun messaging him  
about jaemin not coming to either of their dorms

 **woojae**  
Yeah he messaged me too

 **younghoe**  
FUCKING YOONOH WHY HAV YOU NOT ANSWERED ME IT'S BEEN FUCKING HOURS  
I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR YOU DID SMTH STUPID TO THE FAIRY

 **woojae**  
'Yoonoh' is still asleep. 'The fairy' is the one texting right now.

 **osaka-prince**  
Well damn johnathan you're gonna get another kick to the balls now...

 **younghoe**  
PLEASE DON'T

 **woojae**  
I'm not going to  
I'm just telling you that hyunnie is still asleep  
On me  
He's heavy af

 **younghoe**  
Why didn't he sleep in Ten's bed?

 **woojae**  
Good question uh well he was pissed drunk and crying and he wouldn't fucking let go of me and  
he asked me if he could kiss me which i said no to, then he cried more and went on about his dad and  
then he asked if i could lie with him so i said yes and he told me he loved me then fell asleep and now there's  
drool on my nipple because it's soaked my shirt and i am thoroughly grossed out

 **tolboy**  
Sounds like fun

 **osaka-prince**  
Sounds like fun

 **heychan**  
That was weird lmao

 **osaka-prince**  
Huh? What was?

 **tolboy**  
huh what was

 **younghoe**  
Hansol and Yuta both said the same things at the same time but like they don't even realise it

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh that's cause i blocked him

 **tolboy**  
oh that's cause he blocked me

 **woojae**  
Damn what did hansol do this time

 **tolboy**  
Oi wtf do you mean 'this time'???  
I didn't do anything wrong

 **osaka-prince**  
He said some things that pissed me off

 **heychan**  
Damn #yusol be wildin

 **tolboy**  
what now?

 **osaka-prince**  
What now?

 **younghoe**  
God this is pissing me off

**heychan  
  
**

**woojae**  
HAECHAN WHY TF DO YOU HAVE THAT???  
DELETE IT NOW

 **heychan**  
NEVER

 **osaka-prince**  
Wait I have a better one  


**woojae**  
WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT

 **younghoe**  
OH MY GOS I CANY BRWATH

 **heychan**  
I'M SO SAVING THAT LMAOOO

 **osaka-prince**  
Made by yours truly from when ty track had pink hair~~~  
Y'all remember his collab with the girls school's group Red Velvet? Well that's what that is from~~

 **tolboy**  
I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING

 **heychan**  
HOLD ON LMAO

 **younghoe**  
I GOTCHU FAM

**heychan  
  
**

**younghoe  
  
**

**tolboy**  
STOP MY STOMACH HURTS OH MY GOD

 **woojae**  
Donghyuck  
Youngho  
Would you both like to take a trip down the same flight of stairs Hansol did? :))

 **younghoe**  
IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE

 **heychan**  
It was worth it

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh look i found Hansol  


**younghoe**  
OMF IT IS HOLY IM DYING STOP

 **woojae**  
I CHOKED OH MY GOD

 **tolboy**  
??????

 **heychan**  
Hey it sounds like jaemin

 **younghoe**  
Wait what?

 **heychan**  
Renjunnie was telling me that he, Jeno and Jaemin met up behind the main school building and he  
proposed the idea of the polyamorous relationship to them and then they all kissed each other right?

 **younghoe**  
Wow i'm shocked  
Did jaemin actually kiss renjun?? And did jeno actually kiss jaemin??

 **heychan**  
Yeah renjun and jeno kissed first, then jeno kissed jaemin and renjunnie told me how he got kinda  
iffy about how jaemin tried to deepen the kiss but then renjun kissed jaemin. And so like...renjunnie  
said that he isn't a virgin anymore and he said that jeno isn't either. He said that apparently jeno's  
past girlfriends weren't virgins, so then jaemin asked if renjunnie had 'experience'

 **younghoe**  
Oh no...i think i can see where this is going...

 **heychan**  
Then when renjunnie told jaemin that he wasn't a virgin, jaemin flew off the handle yelling about that's  
why jeno's interested in renjunnie and not him...cause jaemin's a virgin... then renjunnie said jaemin stormed  
off and then didn't hear from him again

 **osaka-prince**  
Well shit  
This jaemin kid has problems...

 **woojae**  
Jeno messaged Hyunnie last night asking if jaemin was here and I was the only one awake  
so I messaged him and said that no, Jaemin wasn't here

 **tolboy**  
"Hyunnie" huh? 

 **woojae**  
Shut the hell up you lightpost

 **heychan**  
LIGHTPOST IM WHEEZING

 **osaka-prince**  
Back onto topic.. jeno told me that jaemin had blocked him so he couldn't contact him at all

 **younghoe**  
Hyuck has Jaemin messaged Renjun at all?

 **heychan**  
I just asked and he said no  
He did say sicheng hyung messaged him though aaaaaaaand renjun just bolted out the door...

 **woojae**  
What did Sicheng message Renjun about?

 **heychan**  
I don't know, he just said he was going to sick bay and that he'd be back later...

 **tolboy**  
I hope everything is okay..

 **osaka-prince**  
Yeah me too

 **tolboy**  
WAIT YOU SAW MY MESSAGE

 **osaka-prince**  
I only unblocked you cause it was a pain

**tolboy  
  
**

**woojae**  
WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE PICTURES OF ME  
WTF  
AND DELETE THAT  
THAT'S SO OLD  
I LOOK GROSS AF

 **osaka-prince**  
Wdym that's from when you were cute 🥺

 **woojae**  
WHAT AND I'M NOT CUTE NOW???

**osaka-prince  
  
**

**younghoe**  
SLSJSKKSKS OMG

 **woojae**  
OH MY GOD

 **osaka-prince**  
I have a collection  
Don't test me

 **heychan**  
I dont mean to rain on your parade but i'm worried about mark  
He still hasn't responded to me

 **younghoe**  
Hey calm down Hyuck, he's probably still asleep.  
It is only like half past nine in the morning

 **tolboy**  
9:23 am to be exact

 **osaka-prince**  
No one asked you muppet

 **tolboy**  
I have no idea what that said

 **osaka-prince**  
Good

 **woojae**  
Oh wait Hyunnie has G Board on his phone  
It has Google Translate on it

 **younghoe**  
Yes expose him

 **woojae**  
OH MYGOD WTF

 **younghoe**  
What??? Did Yuta say smth really bad???

 **woojae**  
NO  
  
WHY THEFUCK DOES HE HAVE A PHOTO OF MY HANDS AS THE THEME FOR HIS KEYBOARD

 **osaka-prince**  
KSKSKKS WELL YOU DO HAVE NICE HANDS SO—

 **woojae**  
SHUT UP YUTA

 **tolboy**  
**yuta would know all about taeyong's hands**

 **younghoe**  
**Wait since when did you know english**  
**And wtf do you mean??**

 **tolboy**  
**I know a bit...and dw about it**

 **osaka-prince**  
uh

 **woojae**  
Johnny why does he have this photo

 **younghoe**  
uhhhh

 **woojae**  
it's from the performance I did with Seulgi from the girls school when I had green hair.  
You took photos didn't you?

 **younghoe**  
weeeeellll about that  
I did take some photos but during the concert I got sick (I ended up in hospital with food  
poisoning lol) so I gave my camera to Jae cause he takes photography so like...he probably took  
a good photo and liked where your hands were so he zoomed in or cropped it?

 **woojae**  
...

 **younghoe**  
I've got photos of Ten from his performances on my camera and phone  
Even before we started fucking

 **tolboy**  
wait WHAT

 **younghoe**  
oh shit

 **younghoe** unsent a message

 **tolboy**  
God dammit johnathan

 **woojae**  
Oi back onto topic??  
That explanation doesn't make it any less creepy Johnny.

 **younghoe**  
You confront him about it then

 **woojae**  
the bastard is still asleep

 **tolboy**  
what happened to 'hyunnie'? 

 **woojae**  
Ugh

 **heychan**  
GUYS AGAIN  
MARK??? NOT AWAKE???

 **younghoe**  
He's probably fine Hyuck stop fretting

 **heychan**  
No you don't understand he's never asleep this late  
He's always up by 6

 **osaka-prince**  
What is he a vampire

 **heychan**  
He has insomnia

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh

 **younghoe**  
Why don't you message Yukhei then?  
He's Mark's roommate isn't he?

 **heychan**  
Oh yeah

 **woojae**  
Dumb ass

 **heychan**  
Oi  


**woojae**  
Delete yourself

 **tolboy**  
Also didn't we want to meet up and discuss who's doing what for the project?

 **osaka-prince**  
Oh yeah  
I bags choreo

 **younghoe**  
Well I think Taeyong can do lyrics

 **woojae**  
We'll discuss it in person  
Where do we meet?  
Everything is locked

 **heychan**  
The library isnt

 **younghoe**  
Okay library it is  
What time?

 **woojae**  
Preferrably after lunch since Jaehyun is still completely unconscious...

 **osaka-prince**  
Sucks to be you

 **woojae**  
Fuck off

**osaka-prince  
  
**

**woojae**  
Why do you do this to yourself

 

* * *

 

private chat between **dreamlucas** \+ **heychan**

 **heychan**  
hey yukhei  
is mark there?

 **dreamlucas**  
hm? yeah he is  
why?

 **heychan**  
is he awake?

 **dreamlucas**  
no he isn't

 **heychan**  
can you wake him up? its not like him to sleep in this late...

 **dreamlucas**  
alright gimme a sec

 **heychan**  
thanks

 **dreamlucas**  
uhhh hyuck?

 **heychan**  
what??

 **dreamlucas**  
he's not waking up

 **heychan**  
what

 **dreamlucas**  
he won't even flinch  
it's like he's dead but he's breathing fine

 **heychan**  
oh my god  
i'm coming around right now

 **dreamlucas**  
im starting to panic a bit  
he's just...he's unresponsive

 **heychan**  
can you text taeil hyung please to meet at your dorm

 **dreamlucas**  
yeah gotcha

 

* * *

 

 **U** chat

 **dreamlucas**  
taeil hyung are you awake

 **moonie**  
Yeah I am  
What's up

 **bunnyboy**  
if you wanted Taeil, why didn't you message him privately? I was still asleep

 **thaibeauty**  
so was I

 **dreamlucas**  
no taeil hyung its an emergency

 **moonie**  
Why what's going on?

 **dreamlucas**  
it's mark  
he won't wake up  
i'm panicking  
hyuck is coming over now

 **moonie**  
Shit okay I'll be right there

 **junguwu**  
what's wrong with Markie?

 **dreamlucas**  
I don't know...he's not responding  
I keep shaking him and calling his name but he's unresponsive...

 **moonie**  
Okay I'm on my way hang tight.

 **dreamlucas**  
Thank you

 **thaibeauty**  
Yukhei did he eat anything weird?

 **dreamlucas**  
No I don't think so

 **bunyboy**  
This doesn't concern you Ten.

 **thaibeauty**  
Fuck off Doyoung.  
Yukhei is he breathing okay?

 **dreamlucas**  
He's breathing fine, it's just like he's been knocked out...like he's fainted or unconscious

 **thaibeauty**  
What about his skin? Is he feverish?

 **dreamlucas**  
Oh no wait his breathing isn't okay  
He sounds like he's being choked  
Taeil hyung he's shaking

 **moonie**  
Call an ambulance now  
I'm almost there

 **junguwu**  
Oh my gosh

 **dreamlucas**  
Hyuck is here  
He's calling an ambulance  
He's panickng now  
Hyung I'm panicking I think he's having a seizure  
What do I do

 **thaibeauty**  
Shit is the ambulance on the way?

 **moonie**  
I'm at the room now  
The ambulance is coming  
I'll keep you updated later on okay

 **bunnyboy**  
Okay..I hope he'll be okay

 **moonie**  
Yeah me too  
Talk later

 **moonie** \+ **dreamlucas** have muted the chat

 **thaibeauty**  
I wonder what happened...

 **junguwu**  
I don't know  
Everything is just messed up right now

 **bunnyboy**  
You didn't use emoticons?

 **junguwu**  
I'm tired and worried  
I'm worried about Markie and Kun hyung

 **thaibeauty**  
Wait what's wrong with Kun???

 **junguwu**  
He has a stalker...they've been sending him flowers and took photos of him while he was in the library  
and they're sending him creepy texts...

 **bunnyboy**  
Why doesn't he block them??

 **junguwu**  
He has  
Twice  
They keep creating a new number or new Instagram account to harass him...

 **thaibeauty**  
Jesus Christ...

 **bunnyboy**  
this day just keeps getting better and better...

 

* * *

 

"Shit..." Ten muttered, running a hand through his hair. He set his phone on the table beside Johnny's bed, sighing loudly. His throat hurt from throwing up last night, and his eyes stung from crying so much. He knew he looked like shit, because he certainly felt like it.

Wiping at his eyes, he looked up at the door as Johnny stepped inside, holding a plastic bag full of store-bought ramen and cup noodles. Ten sat up slowly, the older male flashing him a small smile as he entered the room.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're awake," Johnny said, walking over to the bed. He bent down, laying a tender kiss onto the smaller male's forehead. Ten blushed, pressing a hand to the spot where Johnny's soft lips had met with his skin. "How'd you sleep?" Johnny then asked, placing the plastic bag on his desk.

"I slept okay..." Ten mumured. He wasn't lying, he was phasing in and out of sleep all night. One minute he'd be in a deep slumber, but the next he'd be lying awake and silently crying into Johnny's shirt.

"That's good," Johnny hummed. He paused, a frown falling across his features. "Do you hear that?"

Ten felt his heart beat painfully against his ribs in his chest, hearing the wailing of sirens rapidly approaching the school outside. He looked at Johnny, the taller peeking out of the window in concern.

"There's an ambulance at the gates..." Johnny murmured. "Is that Taeil-hyung letting them in?" He turned to look at Ten who had gone as white as a sheet. "Do you know why there's an ambulance here?"

Ten nodded slowly. "It's Mark. Yukhei messaged the group chat for Taeil-hyung's help saying that Mark wouldn't wake up and..." he swallowed thickly, "...he said that after Donghyuck got there, Mark began to have a seizure."

Johnny blanched, his eyes blowing wide. Ten felt horrible—he knew how close Johnny and Mark were, and he knew that right now, Johnny was not processing the information very well.

"Mark...was having a seziure?" Johnny choked out, stumbling to the bed.

"Yukhei thought he was so I can't confirm it..." Ten said softly, crawling out from under the covers to sit beside Johnny on the edge of the bed. "Taeil went up to check on them and they called an ambulance."

Johnny buried his face in his hands, his long fingers tugging at the brown strands of his hair. "Fuck...fucking hell...Hyuck was right and I just brushed him off...fuck..." Johnny muttered, voice hoarse. "I told Hyuck he was just overreacting but he _knew_ something was wrong." Johnny inhaled sharply. "God, I'm a _horrible_ person."

Ten didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't good at comforting people at all, so he was unsure of what to do. He awkwardly placed his arm around the taller male's shoulders, attempting to comfort the gentle giant.

He and Johnny were so different. Johnny was caring and comforting; he always knew what to say and how to say it. He knew what would hurt and what would make things better. He always knew what would calm Ten down after a cry. He had this calming aura about him that just made him so trusting.

Ten, on the otherhand, was not as caring. He only cared about himself and was not empathetic at all. He didn't know how to cheer people up, he didn't know how to comfort others—he just wasn't good with people. Ten's aura was like a brick wall; impenetrable. He had the mindset of "stay away from people and you won't get hurt", and that's how he's lived for the past seven years.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Johnny," was all Ten could think of to say. "I know that if you knew he wasn't okay, you would have been the first person to rush to his side or call an ambulance." He whispered, leaning his head on the taller's shoulder.

Johnny didn't reply, just opting to stay quiet and silently cry.

"He'll be okay." Ten whispered again, gently kissing Johnny's wet cheek. "He will."

At that moment, Ten's phone vibrated. Johnny looked up at him, cheeks red and eyes glistening. It made Ten's heart ache. He hated seeing people cry—especially Johnny.

Ten grabbed his phone from the bedside table, noticing the groupchat was active again. Unlocking the phone, Johnny peered over his shoulder to read the messages.

 

* * *

 

 **U** chat

 **moonie**  
I'm in the ambulance with Mark right now  
The seizure has stopped, the paramedics want to run a few tests on him to determine the cause  
of his seizure.

 **bunnyboy**  
he'll be okay, right?

 **dreamlucas**  
the paramedics said he should be, but they need to know what caused it so they can stop it from  
happening again and so whatever made him react like that is out of his system  
^ the paramedics words not mine

 **thaibeauty**  
I was gonna say those words sounded way too smart to come from you  
But I'm glad he'll be okay..

 **junguwu**  
I've been worrying since Taeil-hyung muted the chat  
Let us know when you get the hospital so we can come visit him

 **moonie**  
Will do. Donghyuck and Yukhei are here with me as well.  
Donghyuck is a mess, he won't stop crying.

 **thaibeauty**  
Yeah Johnny is freaking out too...

 **bunnyboy**  
poor guy...Johnny if you're there, Mark will be okay  
I know he will be

 **thaibeauty**  
he says 'i hope so'

 **moonie**  
Okay we're at the hospital  
We'll get back to you soon

 **thaibeauty**  
okay stay safe guys

 

* * *

 

"Does that make you feel better?" Ten asked softly, running his hand through Johnny's hair. Johnny nodded slowly.

"We can go see him, right?" Johnny asked timidly. Ten nodded.

"Of course we will go see him. What kind of question is that?"

 

* * *

 

Jaemin's head hurt. Really bad. He felt groggy and his limbs weighed as heavy as lead. His lower back ached and his mind swam. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, the room too bright for his head. A soft blanket lay draped across his very naked body, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Jaemin's heart leapt into his throat when pieces of his memories from last night slowly slot back together like a jigsaw puzzle. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop the bile rising in his throat from escaping his lips. He felt sick. So, so sick. He couldn't believe he really went through with getting laid.

With a complete stranger.

Jaemin turned his head, realising that the said stranger's head was millimetres away from his face. Jaemin panicked, trying to conceal his gasp of shock. The guy beside him wasn't nearly as handsome as he remembered from last night—in fact, he was pretty average and clearly not Korean. He was tall with thick black hair and he looked quite a few years older than Jaemin.

 _Shit. I really fucked up_.

Jaemin carefully removed the man's arm from around his waist, gently placing it beside him. He climbed out of the queen-sized bed, stumbling at the searing pain that stabbed his behind. He tripped around the room, finding his discarded clothes and hurriedly putting them back on. He found his phone on the coffee table in the living room of the tiny apartment, and when he grabbed it, he realised it was flat.

"Shit," he cursed quietly, glancing back to the man asleep in the bed. Jaemin swallowed thickly. He turned and walked to the front door, unlocking it and walking out. He shut the door quietly behind him, turning and running out of the shitty apartment complex.

His legs felt like lead, and his lower back hurt like hell—yet he still ran all the way back to the APA. He got lost a few times, but asked around for help and eventually found his school. Seeing the gates of the school, he exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

However, he had forgotten his keys. Jaemin grumbled lowly to himself, limping up to the gates. To his surprise, the gate was unlocked. He opened the gate, shutting it behind him. He looked around the ground for the padlock, finding it resting off to the side. He picked it up and locked the gate.

Jaemin once again sighed, turning and limping towards the nurses ward. He needed some painkillers and he needed them now. As he stumbled up to the building, a thought struck him and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _The guy I slept with...he won't be able to find me again, right? I never gave him my full name or my number or where I lived...right?_ Jaemin bit his lip, his heart hammering in his chest in anxiety. He didn't recall giving the guy any of those details so he shouldn't be able to find him, right?

Shaking the feeling off, Jaemin continued his journey to the nurses ward. The lights were on inside, and once again he rejoiced because now he wouldn't have to unlock the door. He limped up to the door and knocked on the wood. Muffled voices came from inside the ward, and Jaemin stepped back so they could open the door. The silver doorknob turned and the wooden door was pulled open.

Jaemin wanted to die on the spot.

"So, where have you been?" Renjun asked with a low tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending it here cause :D why not? did y'all like this? I sure hope so cause it took me DAYS TO WRITE AHHHHHH. man I've been so slack with this story LMAO. 
> 
> so, what do y'all think is gonna happen? will mark be okay? will kun be okay? will chenle be okay? how will jaehyun react upon waking up to laying on top of taeyong? how will renmin's confrontation go down? what about ten and doyoung? and johnny?  
> so many questions, so little answers. 
> 
> love, kenny xx


End file.
